Demon Within
by Aziza Maye
Summary: Sam is having problems at college, but they are nothing compared to what is coming. Will Dean be able to save his little brother, before he is lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**So this story has been playing in my head for a few months. I was amazed at how easily it flowed once I started writing. It takes place while Sam is at Stanford. Only this time not everything is sunshine and roses.**

 **I own only the characters that have come from my imagination. All others just came by to play.**

Sitting on the park bench, Sam watched the world continue around him. He watched as a mother pushed her daughter on the swing. A man throwing a Frisbee for his dog. Two friend's biking passed him. None of them knew the hell Sam was now silently going through. Never in his short life did he ever imagine college was going to be this hard. For the most part his classes were okay, he had a solid A average. But that solid A wasn't helping put food in his stomach or a roof over his head. Glancing down at the paper still clasped in his hand, Sam sighed. He'd been denied assistance again. It wasn't his fault he'd moved around his entire life. It wasn't his fault his school records were scattered all across 48 states. Crumpling the paper, he tossed it into the nearby trash. What the hell was he going to do now? How much longer was he going to be able to live in the dorms? His part-time job at the bookstore was barely making him any money. He had to get another job fast, which would mean dropping another class. For his scholarship to cover his classes he had to take at least four classes, he was taking five now. Letting out a frustrated sigh Sam stood, grabbed his bag and headed to his job. Maybe Peter could squeeze a few more hours out for him.

As always the bookstore was packed, unfortunately most everyone was just using the free Wi-Fi. Sam headed to the back room to store away his bag. When he walked through the door he smiled at his favorite coworker. Piper Quinn was in her normal flowing skirt and belly showing shirt.

"Guess what we get to do today Winchester?" Piper seemed to always be in a cheerful mood.

"What?"

Piper pointed to the other side of the backroom where stackes of boxes took up most of the space. "Boss man has put you and me in charge of unloading and sorting."

"Oh goodie." Sam groaned, but in truth he loved unboxing the new books and sorting them, mostly because it meant a whole day without having to deal with customers. "Is the boss man around?"

"Nope he was leaving as I was coming in." Piper grabbed the radio off the desk and headed toward the boxes. "But he said we are free to stay as long as we can. Just as long as he only pays for three hours of overtime."

Well at least he'd be able to eat next week. Sam shoved his bag in his locker then punched in. By the time he got over to Piper she had the music going and had already emptied one box. Crossing his arms he forced down a smile. "Doesn't look like you need my help."

"Oh I always need a gorgeous guys help with something." Piper winked at him, as she opened another box. "Besides all that had in it was a couple book pillows. Whoever thought a book needed a pillow anyway? I don't know about yours, but I've never heard my books ask for a nap."

Sam laughed, joining Piper. "Whoever made them is probably a millionaire by now."

"And not using their money properly." Piper waved a book in Sam's face. "If one has millions of dollars then one should have a secret room, and a huge library. If they are one and the same, bonus."

"So that's what you would buy if you had a lot of money?" Sam asked turning his back to her to sort the books on to the many carts. "A secret room and a huge library."

"First the library then the secret room. Of course somewhere in there I'd pay off all my bills, maybe take a trip around the country."

"Trust me there's not much to see."

Piper stepped up next to Sam. "Come on, in your many travels you must of seen some amazing things."

The many things Sam had seen in his travels instantly flashed through his mind. "Sorry can't really admit to anything amazing."

"What about Mount Rushmore? The Grand Canyon? Old Faithful? Come on Sam, give me something."

"I went through a corn field maze when I was eight." Sam gave her a small grin. "It wasn't really that amazing. I found my way out in less than five minutes."

Piper threw a book at Sam that he easily caught. "You Sam Winchester are zero on the fun meter."

"I've heard that most of my life." Sam sighed opening another box.

The door to the backroom opened and Candice, another coworker came in. Scanning the area her face broke into a smile when she saw Sam. "Oh here you are."

"Hey Candice."

"I thought I saw you come in." Candice walked over and leaned on the book cart, her cleavage out for Sam to view. "Don't tell me you're going to stay back here your whole shift."

"Sorry bosses orders." Sam shrugged moving away from Candice.

Crossing her arms she pouted. "But it's so boring without you out there. Whatever will I do?"

"How about your job?" Piper mumbled opening another box.

Candice glared at Piper. "Does it really take two of you? I'm sure Piper can handle it all by herself."

"Peter want's them unpacked today." Sam said opening another box. "There's books for a class in here somewhere."

Continuing to pout Candice walked over to the door. "Fine just completely ruin my day." Opening the door she walked out.

"That was the highlight of my day." Piper said smiling brightly.

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not. I'm being honest." Studying Sam for a moment Piper laughed. "You honestly have no clue do you?"

"About what?" Sam didn't look at her as he continued to unpack boxes. Piper just smiled and shook her head deciding to drop it.

By lunch they were almost half done. Piper insisted they leave the store for a few minutes. "It's the bonus of living in California, the weather is usually nice."

They walked a couple blocks away from the store and sat down on a bench. Sam watched the people passing by lost in his own thoughts. Piper pulled a sandwich out of her bag and held it out to him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Bull." Piper waved the sandwich under his nose. "It's your favorite."

After a short fight of wills, Piper won. Taking the sandwich Sam opened it and smiled. "You made your Caesar chicken salad."

"I did." Piper pulled out another sandwich. "If you had took me up on my dinner invite, you would have gotten it twice."

"Piper."

"I know you were busy studying." As Piper took a bite she turned away from Sam. They ate in silence for a while until Piper said. "You know Sam there's more to going to college than just taking classes."

"I know parties, fraternities, sororities, more parties, getting drunk at parties."

Piper laughed. "You make it sound so fun."

"I'm sorry Piper none of that's my thing. I've worked hard to get here, I don't want to mess it up."

"So you don't want to get drunk at parties?"

Sam laughed. "The first time I got drunk I was fourteen, and I wasn't at some dumb college party."

Piper's eyes widened. "So you have lived a little?"

"Damn little." Sam whispered.

Again Piper studied Sam. As always the first thing she saw was his young, yet handsome features. His eyes always dragged people in, until they couldn't say no to him. His slightly long hair screamed to have fingers running through it. When he turned and looked at her Piper found for a moment it was hard to breath. Getting control of herself she finally said.

"Back to things to do at college. One of the biggest things is that you are no longer under your parent's thumbs. You can go and do anything you damn well want to."

"Like going to parties, getting drunk, staying out late, and going to parties." Sam couldn't help but smile.

"I will hit you Winchester." Piper narrowed her eyes slightly, but also smiled. Reaching out she took Sam's hand in hers. "How about you start with coming over to my place for dinner tonight?"

Sam shook his head as he tried to pull his hands out of her grasp. "I've got homework, and I really need to look for a second job, and…"

"And I'm tired of the excuses. I'm your friend right?" Sam nodded. "Then I'm giving you some friendly advice. You need to get out and be a little social. It's not going to kill you, and it will not affect your grades any."

Sighing Sam lowered his head. "Fine I'll come over."

"You sound like you're headed to your execution." Piper squeezed Sam's hand. "I promise not to hurt you." She stood and looked down at him with a wicked grin. "That is unless you want me to."

Sam rolled his eyes as she turned and ran back toward the store. He had to admit he was kind of looking forward to tonight.

Walking into the motel room as he was calling home, Dean closed the door and leaned against it taking a deep breath. After a moment he locked the door then stripped off his coat tossing it onto the back of a chair. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge Dean popped the top and downed half of it. He might be getting older but that didn't mean that the hunts were getting any easier. Sitting on the side of his bed he took another swig his eyes instantly landing on the empty bed in front of him. As always when he was alone and all was quiet Dean's mind drifted to Sam. What was he doing right now? How was school going? Did he have a girlfriend? Or two.

Dean laughed sitting the now empty bottle on the nightstand and stretching out on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling Dean answered his own questions. Sam was doing just fine. After all he was safe now. No hunting. No monsters. As for school, well Sammy was an ace at school, always has been. Dean smiled remembering how Sam had been able to not only perfectly write his name in Kindergarten but also read way above his age. Yep, Sam was doing just fine in school. As for girls, Dean laughed again. He could easily see his little brother with a cute little thing that was just as smart as Sam. They probably meet in the library, or in some advanced class. Sam would stick with her until either she dumped him, or they got married. Dean's smile faded at this last thought. It wasn't that he wouldn't want Sam to get married. He just didn't want to lose his little brother.

Throwing his arm over his eyes Dean tried to block out anymore thoughts of Sam. This was something he tried often, not that it ever worked. Thankfully his phone ringing helped. Pulling it out of his pocket he answered.

"Yeah Dad."

"Found something not far from here."

"Dad I just…"

"Dean two people have already went missing, might be dead." John's voice told Dean there would be no arguing. "If you don't want to fine, I'll…"

Sitting up Dean groaned. "Dad you didn't let me finish. I was going to say I just took care of that. It was an extremely pissed off spirit, taking out family members."

"Good job son. Now you can head toward Maine, I think there might be a nest of vampires."

"Sure thing Dad." Dean stood. "Hey Dad have you…I mean has he…"

John's sigh echoed through the phone line. "Dean you and I both know there is no way in hell he would call me. You yes, maybe Jim, but never me."

"I know. Just hoping I guess."

"Listen I'm not far, I could swing by, just to, you know…"

Dean smiled, so the big bad John Winchester was worried about Sam too. "I can't tell you what to do, or what not to do. But if you do, call me."

John let out a soft laugh. "Sure thing. Be careful."

"You too."

Dean hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket. So much for a shower, or changing clothes. Plus food would have to come through a window again. Grabbing his bag and coat Dean walked out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. Opening the driver's door he tossed the bag into the backseat and slid in. As the car roared to life Dean glanced to the empty seat next to him. He should feel better. Dad was going to check on Sam. He'd see everything was just great. Tell Dean to stop worrying. Then everything would go back to normal for a few more months. So if all of this was true why could Dean not shake a horrible feeling that had started to bubble up inside him? A feeling that his little brother was in trouble, big trouble. Putting the car in drive, Dean sped out of the parking lot, hoping to leave the feeling behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to everyone that is reading. A special thank you to those that reviewed, favorited, or are following. I can't promise to chapters every week, but I will promise at least one every Monday or Tuesday.**

 **I forgot to give a warning in the first chapter. Things will slowly turn very dark. There will be sex, torture, and violence. Most will be about the same as we would see on the show. I will put warnings at the beginning of any chapter I think might upset someone.**

 **Now on with the story.**

As Sam got closer to the apartment building he wandered for the hundredth time why he was doing this. Sure Piper was his friend, but every now and then he looked at her and thought more than friend kind of thoughts. He'd lied to her about having homework, but he did need to look for a second job. Maybe the café down the street needed a busboy. Lost in thought Sam suddenly found himself standing in front of Piper's apartment building. It wasn't in the best part of town, but also not in the worst. Walking up the steps Sam pushed the button for Piper's apartment.

"Hello." Piper's voice cracked over the intercom.

"Hey Piper, its Sam."

Sam heard a buzz then click, pulling the door it swung open. Taking a deep breath Sam walked in. Piper lived on the second floor. As Sam climbed the stairs he could hear talking, music, and what might be an argument, coming from some of the other apartments. Finally reaching Piper's door Sam wandered if he should knock or just walk in. His thought was answered when Piper opened the door smiling brightly at Sam. Her long skirt had a slit up one side. Her shirt was long sleeved and flowing. Her long dark brown hair was lose.

"I was so worried you would change your mind."

"I almost did." Sam said honestly, as he fidgeted with his plaid shirt.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in." Stepping out of the way, Piper waved her hand. "Diners almost ready. But I warn you I'm not a great cook. I mean I can follow a recipe pretty well, but that's about it."

Sam stepped in and took a deep breath. "It smells great."

Piper's smile grew. "Really? I mean I thought it did but it's always good to hear it from someone else." Piper headed toward the small kitchen. "So soda or beer?"

"Aren't you underage for beer?"

"Could be." Piper poked her head back out. "But weren't you when you were fourteen."

"Point taken. A beer would be great."

"Have a seat."

Sam looked around the apartment. It seemed very much like Piper. Pictures of fairies and dragons covered the walls, while figurines covered surfaces. There were stacks of books just about everywhere. Looking at the couch Sam guessed Piper had cleaned it off the second she'd gotten home.

"Studying the apartment, or me?"

Facing her, Sam smiled. "A little of both."

"You know after tonight you're going to have to invite me to your place." Piper handed him a bottle of beer. "You know so I can study you."

"I live in the dorms." Sam took a drink of the cold beer, the taste causing memories to flash in the back of his mind.

"So I've been in the dorms before, but I want to see how you decorated."

Sam laughed. "I can tell you that. A picture of my parents sits by my bed. My clothes hang in the closet or are folded in the drawers. Usually my bed is made. That's pretty much it."

"I guess my next task will be expanding your decorating."

"I don't think so."

Turning her back she skipped back into the kitchen. When she came back out she was carrying two plates. "So I don't have a table, so I hope you don't mind balancing a plate on your lap."

"I've had years of practice." Sam took the plate and sat down on the couch.

Piper sat down on the other end. "So awkward chit chat, or TV?"

"We've never had awkward chit chat." Sam took a bite and smiled. "By the way it tastes as good as it smells."

"Thank you." Piper took a bite and hummed to herself. "Oh yeah that recipe is a keeper. So you said you had to look for a second job. You're not leaving the bookstore are you?"

"I don't want to." Sam sighed. "I'm hoping Peter can give me some more hours."

"But I thought you were already working the max you could. What about school?"

"I'll have to cut back to four classes."

"Then three, then two, then one if you're lucky." Piper mumbled, sliding her food around the plate. "But I thought you had a scholarship."

"I do. But it only covers school."

"And that's why you're living in the dorms."

"Yep." Sam took another drink of his beer. "As long as I'm under scholarship I can stay there. Unfortunately it doesn't feed me."

"I can do that." Piper sat up.

"No Piper."

"It's near to impossible to cook for just one person. I always make too much."

"Piper I said no." Sam grimaced when his voice came out harsher than he meant. "I'm sorry."

Sitting her plate on the floor Piper turned and faced Sam. "I've known you for almost two years. In that time I've watched you continually pull yourself into your shell. It has taken me those two years just to get you here for dinner. I know how much school means to you Sam, and if I can help I want to. Some of us don't have the chance."

"You're taking classes."

Piper laughed. "One class a semester if I'm lucky. I work two jobs and can barely make my ends meet. Please let me help you."

Sam looked down at his plate. Every part of him screamed to say no, but when he turned and looked into her blue gray eyes he caved. "How can I turn down eating more food like this?"

Piper instantly brightened. "You can't."

"Agent Seger I'm not sure why they sent you." The coroner said as she walked around the table. "Like I said in my report, it's just some psycho pretending to be a vampire."

Dean let out a small laugh. "Yeah I hear you."

The coroner narrowed her eyes looking at Dean. "Aren't you a little young to be an FBI agent?"

"I hear that a lot." Dean flashed her a bigger smile. "But don't get tired of hearing it. So where was this one found?"

"Just outside of the store he works at. His coworker had a family emergency and left about an hour before."

"Not sure if that was good luck or bad." Dean scanned the medical report. "So he was completely drained."

"Yep." The coroner turned the dead man's head and pointed to the two puncture marks. "Like I said some psycho."

"And you are probably totally right. So you had two others earlier."

"Same thing. Two puncture holes, drained of blood, found just outside the store they were closing up."

"Did their coworkers also get a call and have to leave early?"

"Only one." Walking over she grabbed a file and held it out to Dean. "Patty Markham found just outside her craft store. Her employee Stacie left about twenty minutes earlier, her baby was running a fever."

"I'm guessing that both emergencies were confirmed."

"Yep poor thing had a stomach bug. David's mother had been in a pretty bad car accident, she's still in the hospital."

"Sorry to hear that." Dean scanned the file again before handing it back to the coroner. "Well thanks for your patients. Like I said you're probably right. But I got to go where I'm told." Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a card handing it to her. "Can you give me a call if there's anything else?"

"Sure thing." She smiled at him as she took the card. "After all I've got bosses of my own."

"Thanks." Dean left the morgue. Scratching the back of his neck he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Pulling out his phone he dialed his father.

"Hey Dean."

"Real vampires don't leave two puncture marks right?"

John laughed. "Not hardly. Usually they just rip the neck open and drink. Why?"

"Because I'm not so sure this is a vampire thing. The bodies were drained of all their blood, but they were missing for at least forty-eight hours before they were found. All three victims so far had two puncture marks right on their neck, where all the blood drained from. But none of them put up any fight."

"Damn." John cussed. "You're right doesn't sound like a vampire. Do you have any other leads?"

"None yet." Dean reached his car and leaned against it. "So how's things your way?"

"Warm." John answered. "I haven't seen him yet but I did talk to one of his professors."

"Dad."

"Don't Dad me." Dean heard his father's truck door open and close. "Dean he's having some problems."

"What."

"Calm down."

"Like hell. You don't throw at me that Sammy's having problems, then tell me to calm down. What's wrong?"

"He was denied some assistants. I thought he had a full ride."

"So did I." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "He said he got a scholarship."

"He did. It's covering his classes and books. He's able to live in the dorm, but that's it. According to this Professor Lynch he's in trouble of losing his scholarship."

"Damn it." Dean clinched his fist almost hitting his car. "Why the hell didn't he call me?"

"You know why." John said calmly. "Listen I'm going to stick around here for a few days. Try and figure things out, hopefully without Sam finding out. You stay focused on the hunt, I'll keep in touch."

Dean clinched and unclenched his fist. Every part of him wanted to jump in his car and tear ass to his little brother. Taking care of Sam was Dean's job, period.

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"He's not hurting. He's not in danger. He's just having a small money problem. I'll take care of it, got it." John was silent a moment. "Dean, you need to finish that hunt."

"Fine, but you keep in touch with me."

"I will. If you need help call Caleb or Jim."

"Yeah okay. Don't worry about me, just take care of Sammy."

"I can worry about both my boys at the same time. It's kind of in the job description. Take care Dean."

"Take care of Sam."

"I will."

The phone went dead and Dean leaned against his car laying his forehead on the cool steal. Yeah he knew why Sam hadn't called him. Because he was stubborn, pig headed, and still thought Dean was mad at him for leaving. Straightening Dean opened the car door and slid in. As he started the car he made a decision. As soon as he was finished here he was heading straight for California. He didn't care what his father said, or wanted. Dean was going to stay with his little brother for as long as he could. When and if he did leave Sam, the boy would know Dean wasn't mad at him. Dean had never been mad at Sam, he was too busy being proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **So Sam has a friend. How far will it go? Will she be good for him? You'll have to read on to find out.**

 **This chapter will also have a slightly different John then we are used to. I believe that deep down John was a good father and loved his boys dearly. Also that he would do anything to keep them safe no matter what.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

Sam slipped out of his last class early. He was hoping to reach the bookstore before the owner Peter left for the day. It was Friday night and Sam and Piper were scheduled to work after closing. Sam ran into the store almost running into the man he was looking for.

"Peter I'm so glad I caught you."

Peter laughed. "You almost ran me over."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Peter patted Sam on the shoulder. "I don't mind my best workers trying to take me out. So what did you need?"

"Well I was kind of…" Sam trailed off. Now that he was face to face with him, Sam wasn't really sure what to say.

"While you get your thoughts in order, I actually need to talk to you about something. Let's go into the back."

Sam followed the man through the store. On the way he glanced toward the café where Piper was already working. She smiled brightly at him. Sam was surprised how better he suddenly felt. Once in the back room Peter walked over to his piled desk. Turning he faced Sam.

"Okay so I know you are taking a lot of classes. But I was hoping that maybe you would be able to take on a few more hours. As long as it doesn't interfere with your school. That comes first."

Sam smiled. "I think I can squeeze a few more hours in."

"Great." Peter clapped his hands. "So you and Piper going to get the store ready for the big sale this weekend?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm really glad you two work so well together." Peter grabbed his coat and put it on. "Got any plans for your partial weekend off?"

"No sir."

Peter studied Sam for a moment. "Sam can I give you a little advice?"

"If it has to do with going out and partying, Piper already did."

"Nothing about partying." Peter laughed. "My advice is this. Don't be so focused on school and work that you miss something wonderful, that's standing right in front of you."

The door to the backroom opened and Piper poked her head in. "Hey Peter, your better half is waiting for you. And by the way, your daughter is the cutest baby ever."

"Thank you doubly Piper." Peter looked back at Sam and smiled. "Think about what I said."

Sam just nodded. Piper waited until their boss was gone before she hurried over to Sam and asked. "Well did you ask him about more hours?"

"I didn't get a chance." Sam smiled, when Piper pouted. "Because he offered them to me before I could."

Piper threw her arms around Sam and hugged him tight. "Oh Sam that's wonderful. I was so worried you would have to leave here for another job. Now you won't even have to drop a class."

For a moment Sam was too stunned to speak. Once Piper finally let go and stepped back Sam said. "I still might have to. Drop a class that is."

"I really wish you wouldn't." Piper said.

"I have another week to think about it." Sam really hated the thought of disappointing Piper. "Come on let's get the store closed so we can get to work."

Having closed together many times it took no time at all. Soon Sam and Piper were alone and rolling carts out to start setting up for the big weekend sale. They'd finished two tables when Piper suddenly asked.

"So what are you doing the rest of Saturday?"

"Hadn't really thought about it." Sam answered. "Why, you going to try and drag me to another party?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. But I was kind of hoping that you maybe would like to go with me to a movie." The words tumbled out of Piper's mouth so fast she was afraid Sam might have not understood what she'd said. She watched him as he fixed a stack of books. He finally looked at her and smiled.

"A movie would be nice."

Piper just about cheered. Fighting to keep control she nodded. "Great. I'll be over to pick you up around five. It will give me a chance to look at your dorm room."

Sam laughed shaking his head. "Or, I can just meet you out front."

"What fun would that be?"

The mischievous grin playing across her lips was the cutest thing Sam had ever seen.

"Mr. Winchester."

John jumped to his feet and faced the small woman. She smiled and waved him into her office.

"Please have a seat Mr. Winchester."

"Thanks." John looked around the office. It was mostly all wooden bookcases. The little wall space was full of plaques and awards. He sat down facing the large dark wooden desk. The woman walked around and sat down behind the desk.

"I must say, I'm surprised to meet you Mr. Winchester. Sam gave the impression that he was on his own."

John dug his fingers into his leg. "Well he is, but isn't." John forced himself to relax. "Sam has always been extremely independent. He even applied for college without telling anyone. He still is my son though, and I just want to see what I can do to help him. But I don't want him to know I was here."

Sitting back in her chair Professor Grayson studied the man before her. She could easily see the family resemblance. She could also see the pride this man clearly had for his son. "Why wouldn't you want Sam to know you'd been here? That you helped him?"

John ran his hand through his hair, again so much like Sam. "It's complicated. Please, is there anything I can do to help him?"

"There is." Professor Grayson opened the file in front of her. "Sam is an excellent student. I have talked to most of his professors and they all see great things in his future."

"Why do I hear a but in your tone?"

Professor Grayson smiled. "I now understand how Sam became so astute. The past few months Sam's work has been slipping slightly. I know he has a part-time job, and that sometimes effects students."

"Where's he working?"

"There's a bookstore just off campus. The owner is an alumni. He provides students with free Wi-Fi and keeps some class books in stock. Sam's been working there almost a year now." Professor Grayson smiled. "I've also talked to the owner, Peter. He said he wished he could clone Sam."

"So has his grades slipped?"

Professor Grayson shook her head. "No but he has stopped working on extra credit. Plus he dropped one class, so he's only taking five now. For his scholarship to stay active he has to take not less than four classes a semester. I'm afraid that Sam is thinking of dropping another class."

"Why would you think that?"

"I got an email from him this morning. He asked to meet with him Monday morning before class." Professor Grayson sighed. "Please understand Mr. Winchester, most of what I'm telling you, I'm not supposed to. But every teacher has that one student they want to go that extra bit for." The woman laid her hand on another folder. "I've already lost one promising student this year, I don't want to lose another."

"Just tell me what I can do to help."

"I have a few things for you to sign." Professor Grayson handed some papers over to John. "But please understand, I'm not sure how much I can keep from Sam. He's a very smart young man."

"Yes he is." John sat forward. "Just show me where to sign."

"Just sign at all the X's."

Picking up the pen John hesitated a second, before signing the papers everywhere he saw an X. Once finished he slid them back over. Scanning the papers Professor Grayson looked at him confused.

"I thought your name was John."

"It is." John stood. "Dean John Winchester. Will that help Sam?"

"Yes sir it will." Professor Grayson stood, and walked around the desk holding out her hand. "I wish I had more parents like you. You'd be surprised how many think once their kids hit college their job is over. Most of the time all I need is one or two signatures to get the child a little extra help."

Reaching in his pocket John pulled out a card. "If he needs anything else, please call. The number on the back is for my older son. If you can't reach me, call him."

Professor Grayson took the card nodding. "I promise. Thank you for coming in Mr. Winchester, and I will try and keep Sam from knowing that you were here."

"Thank you." Leaving the office John fought the urge to run out of the building. He never really liked being indoors much. Finally bursting through the doors, he pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's phone. After a few rings it went to voice mail. "Hey Dean everything is taken care of here. By Monday morning all of Sam's money problems will be solved. I'm going to leave tomorrow afternoon. Call me." Hanging up John turned and headed toward were he parked his truck. It had taken him awhile to find a place where Sam might not see it. Because of this, John ended up having to walk three blocks to the Professor's office. So now he had to walk back. At least it was a nice day.

As he walked John scanned the campus where his youngest son now called home. Watching the young men and women rushing to their next class, John smiled. He could easily see Sam among them. He still hated having his family apart, but deep down he knew this was what Sam wanted. Besides in a few years, Sam could decide this school stuff wasn't for him, and beg to come back. John laughed causing two girls passing him to jump and rush away from him. John knew there was no way in hell Sam would ever beg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **So I totally meant to have this posted last week. But well life happened, or more to the point Mother Nature. I had no electricity so no way of posting. All is hopefully fixed now.**

 **I am so glad people are so far liking this story. Now on with the story.**

Piper couldn't remember when she had been more nervous. Sure she'd dated guys before. A lot of guys. But somehow Sam was different. Not only was he different, but she felt different around him. He made her feel special, wanted. Because of this, it had taken her twice as long to get ready for their date. When she had finally reached Sam's dorm room, she had been beyond pleased to see that he was just as nervous. It was what happened as they left the dorm that Piper couldn't seem to stop playing over in her mind. They were walking out of the movie theater when Piper just couldn't hold it in any more.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"About what Brady said." Piper hesitated, not sure if she really wanted Sam to answer the question playing around in her mind.

"What about it?" They reached her car and Sam turned to look at her.

Piper looked down and smiled to see that he still had ahold of her hand. "I just thought I should explain his comment about…well me."

"About you being a wild child." Sam leaned over their noses almost touching. "Hate to break this to you but I kind of already knew that."

"Not in the way he meant it." Piper couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. But when his finger hooked under her chin and tipped her head up she was lost.

"I really don't care what he meant." Sam squeezed her hand as he opened the passenger door. "Now, are you going to tell me where we're eating, or am I going to just drive around all night?"

Piper smiled as she got in her car. "At the stop sign take a left."

As Sam continued to follow Piper's directions it quickly dawned on him where they were heading. "Why didn't you just tell me to go back to your place?"

"Because that would make me sound easy." Piper pointed to her parking space. "Besides, I liked the idea of a guy driving me home from a date."

"Well then shall I walk you to your door?"

Piper smiled. "I would like that."

Sam got out and walked around the car opening the door. Piper got out and hooked her arm in Sam's. They walked to the door and Piper unlocked and opened it. A wonderful smell drifted out making Sam instantly starving.

"What is that wonderful smell?"

"Crock Pot Beef Stew." Piper answered as they walked into her apartment. "Have a seat while I finish it up."

Sam walked over and sat down on the couch. As he looked around her apartment he couldn't get over how normal it was. Books laying on the floor, a pair of shoes by the door, a couple pictures of her sister and niece. Everything around him screamed Piper.

"You're studying me again." Piper said as she carried out a tray with two bowls, a loaf of French bread, and two bottles of beer. She sat it down on the small table in front of the couch then sat down next to Sam. "It's really not fair you know. All that was in your dorm room was…"

"A picture of my parents, some clothes, books, and my bed."

"Ah you forgot the picture of you and Dean." Piper handed Sam one of the bowls. "And I say again you have one attractive family."

Sam picked up a picture of Piper, her sister, and her niece. "Yours isn't too bad you know."

"And didn't we promise before we left for the movie no sibling talk." Piper pointed out as she took a taste of the stew. "Oh yeah this is a keeper. So what did you think of the movie? That monster was pretty creepy huh?"

Sam shrugged. "I've seen worse."

When they were finished eating, Sam again insisted on helping clean up. This time Piper washed while Sam dried and put away. Sam was putting away the last of the dishes when Piper turned and said.

"I know we agreed not to talk about our siblings, but I really want to ask a question."

"Just as long as I can ask one in return."

"Deal." Drying her hands she faced Sam. "You've told me so many stories about Dean. How much he taught you. How he protected you. How he cared for you like a parent."

"Waiting for the question." Sam said leaning against the cabinet and crossing his arms.

"Well, I told you the huge fight I had with my sister." Piper matched Sam's stance. "But we still talk every Sunday, and on special occasions. But you've never told me what happened that was so bad, that you haven't talked to Dean in two years."

Sam's gaze shifted to looking down at the floor. He took a few deep breaths before he said. "Dean and I didn't have a fight like you and Bridget. But in a way what he did was even worse."

"What did he do?"

"For the first time in my life he didn't protect me." Sam answered. "He stood there and did nothing."

Piper walked over and laid her hand on Sam's arm. She felt him tense as his head raised and looked at her. "I'm sorry Sam."

"You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry that I pushed you to tell me." Every part of Piper wanted help ease the pain she could now clearly see in his hazel eyes. She wasn't ready for him to lean down and brush his lips across hers. As she quickly registered what was happening his hand slid across her neck to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. Piper had been kissed many times in her so far short life. But none of them came anywhere close to this one. When she felt his tongue brush across her lips she opened willingly for him, sighing happily.

They broke apart only when oxygen was desperately needed. Piper leaned on Sam her hand resting on his chest. His hand that had been holding her neck was now running through her hair. Once her heart slowed down slightly and the room stopped spinning, she looked up at him. She was a little surprised to see uncertainty.

Smiling she slid her hand up his chest across his neck to pull him back down. This time the kiss was instantly deep. Sam's hand twisted in her hair tugging it slightly making her moan. No guy she'd ever been with had known just what to do with her long hair. Sam was an expert. He used it to turn her head slightly as his lips left hers to trail down to her neck. When he found her pulse Piper gasped.

She was surprised when Sam suddenly stopped and stepped away from her.

"Sam?"

"I'm sorry."

"For kissing me." Piper was confused and a little hurt. "Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to change. You're all I…You're my only friend."

Piper stepped toward him laying her hand on Sam's chest. "Sometimes change is good." Stretching up she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "And for the record, I am so not sorry that you kissed me. I also would not turn down another one or ten."

Sam's smile completely took her breath away. "I really want to kiss you again."

Piper moved closer so their bodies were touching. "I'm not going to stop you."

His hand again snaked behind her neck instantly wrapping around her hair. "I want to kiss you." Sam leaned down and brushed his lips across Piper's. "And touch you." He whispered in her ear as his other hand slipped under her shirt to lightly touch her side. "Promise me nothing will be different in the morning."

Encouraged by his words and actions Piper let her hand slip under his shirt. She smiled when she felt him tense slightly. "I promise something will change. I won't have to fantasize anymore how it feels to touch you." A finger traced across his stomach. "Or how it feels to kiss you." She pulled him down and captured his lips. "But most importantly, I won't have to dream about how it might feel for you to touch me."

What little control Sam might have had was gone. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. As he laid her out on her bed, he hovered over her. "I think I can handle those changes."

Dean was just walking into the bar when his phone buzzed. Glancing at the ID he stepped back outside so he could hear better. "Hey Dad."

"Just thought I'd call and let you know I'm headed to Texas."

"Why are you getting the warm hunts and I'm stuck in the cold."

John laughed. "Like you always tell Sam, because I'm older."

"Ha, ha very funny. Did you get to see him?"

"Not on this trip." John sighed. "I sat outside his dorm all night but he never showed. Maybe the boy is finally acting like a teenager."

Dean laughed. "He was probably at the library."

"Unfortunately you are probably right. How's your hunt going?"

"Caleb's on his way. We should have everything taken care of in a couple days."

"Sounds good. Give me a call when you're done."

"Will do, stay safe Dad."

"You too Dean."

Dean hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Opening the door again, the familiar sounds and smells of a local bar hit him. As he walked in he scanned the room and smiled then winked at the waitress. She nodded toward a table and Dean headed over and sat down.

"I'm guessing the usual."

"You got it Melody, and keep the beers coming."

Dean watched her walk off and smiled.

Melody was soon back, with a plate full of food, and a beer. "Wave if you need anything else." She gave him a wink before walking off.

"It's good to see some things haven't changed." Caleb said as he walked up.

"Are you talking about the food or the girl?" Dean asked giving his friend a wicked smile.

"Both." Caleb sat down as Dean waved Melody back over.

"Sweetheart, can you bring my much older friend here something not so wonderful, and a beer."

"Sure thing."

Caleb shook his head. "You are horrible. You know it surprises me that even after being raised by the likes of you and John, Sammy turned out the way he did."

"Don't call him that." Dean growled. The smile quickly returned to Dean's lips when Melody appeared with Caleb's beer. "Thank you darlin'."

Caleb watched as the waitress walked away. He shook his head. "Dude how do you do that? I've been slapped for less than that."

"Practice."

"So how's college boy doing anyway?"

"Fine."

Studying his friend Caleb shook his head. "You haven't gone and seen him have you?"

"Been busy." Dean took a big bite of his burger to keep from having to say anymore.

"You and John aren't still pissed at him?" This question was answered by a full on 'I'll kill you if you say that again' glare. "Does Sam know you're not mad at him?"

"He will." Dean whispered before he took a drink. "Can we focus on this hunt?"

"Sure thing. So a Vetala? How much do we know?"

Dean slid the papers across the table. The table went silent, as the two hunters ate and went over the information. Caleb closed the file and sat back.

"Damn, venom and razor sharp teeth."

"Don't forget strength."

"So what's the plan?"

Dean finished his beer and stood. "So far there's no set pattern to the killings. So we're going to have to do a little digging."

"Into the dead people's lives." Caleb nodded standing. "Try and find a connection."

"Yep." Dean caught the eye of the waitress. "In the morning."

"Dude seriously? She could be one of them."

"At least then you'd know something." Dean smiled as Melody got closer. "So what's the damage?"

Melody pulled out the ticket and handed it to Dean. Scanning it he nodded and pulled out some money. Caleb also noticed him slip a card in the middle of the folded money.

"It was a complete pleasure Melody." Dean gave her another wink. "And the food was good too." Grabbing his coat Dean pulled it on, as he walked to the door.

Once outside Caleb grabbed him and spun him around. "Do you do this when you hunt with John?"

"Only when we have separate rooms." Dean answered honestly. "Hence the reason I got you a separate room."

"You sound awful sure of yourself." Caleb crossed his arms. "What if she doesn't call?"

"Bottle of Jack and Paid TV." Dean's phone rang. Pulling it out he smiled. "Hello. Really what time? Sure thing, I'll be here. Until then." Dean hung up grinning at Caleb. "Have a good night old man."

Caleb rolled his eyes as Dean walked over and got in the Impala. Not for the first time Caleb wandered how the kid was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again wonderful readers.**

 **As always thank you so much for reading. A special thank you to those that leave a review. Speaking of reviews this chapter will help answer a question at least a couple readers had. It will also put into action the darker part of this story.**

 **On with the story, I hope you all enjoy.**

Professor Grayson trimmed the dead leaves from the one plant she had in her office. Other Professor's had their offices packed with plants. She always thought it made it seem more like a rain forest than an office. Pouring some water into the pot she stepped back and looked it over. Pleased, she turned and sat back down behind her desk. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised to see her first appointment of the day was late. Sam Winchester was always extremely punctual. Standing she walked over and looked out into the waiting area. She saw a few other students she recognized, but not Sam. Shrugging she went back to her desk and sat down.

Ten minutes passed before there was a knock on the door. "Yes."

When the door opened a little, Sam poked his head in. "I am so sorry I'm late."

Professor Grayson smiled. "Only by five minutes. Since the last few times you were fifteen minutes early, I think they all balance out."

He gave her a shy smile, as he slipped in and closed the door. "Thank you for seeing me Professor Grayson."

"I'm your advisor Sam." She waved him to sit down. "It's the best part of my job. Now what did you need to talk about?"

"I… I've been thinking of dropping another class."

"It's very close to the dead line." Professor Grayson said opening Sam's folder. "And that will put you in the sights of the scholarship board. They don't like handing out money to someone that's not serious."

Sam let out a harsh laugh. "If they want someone to be serious than they should pay for them a place to live and food to eat."

"Do you not like living in the dorm?"

Another harsh laugh. "Oh sure I love being woke up at one in the morning from people coming home from a party. Not to mention having to worry about getting another drugged up roommate."

"What was the reason given for not extending your assistance?"

"We are sorry Mr. Winchester but because of your unstable family life we will be unable to allow you any assistance." Sam slumped back in the chair. "They don't even give me a chance to explain." Not that I really could. Sam thought. "Anyway I've been thinking of dropping my Friday class. It's not really one that I have to take right now. I mean I can take it later."

"You don't have to do that Sam." Professor Grayson held out a paper. "There are other ways to get assistance."

Giving her a confused look Sam took the paper and unfolded it. His eyes widened as the words sunk in. "What's this?"

"You have been approved for meal assistance. I'm afraid you will have to stay in the dorm." Professor Grayson picked up a pen and wrote something. "But I can see that you no longer have to worry about a roommate."

Sam scanned the papers again, his eyes narrowed and he slowly stood. "I know this program. A parent had to cosign for a student to receive this."

"Well uhm…" As she quickly tried to shift the papers Sam's eyes saw a name. Reaching out faster than the woman thought possible, Sam grabbed a paper.

"Dean."

"Sam I'm not sure what happened between you and your family." Professor Grayson stood and walked around the desk. "But I can tell you the man I met was extremely proud of you. Not many fathers would do what he did."

Sam studied the paper as the professors words sunk in. "My father came by?"

"Well yes." Professor Grayson took the paper back from Sam and placed it back on her desk. "He asked me to try and keep the information from you. But as I pointed out to him you are extremely bright."

"When?"

"Friday afternoon."

Sam turned his back to the woman and took a few steps away. "So what exactly does this assistance give me?"

Professor Grayson let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. For a second she thought Sam was going to explode or something. "I have everything right here." Turning back to her desk she picked up an envelope and held it out to him. "There is a card in here. It is a lot like a credit card. It will be filled once a month so use the money sparingly. Also there is a list of the stores you can use it at. Keep all your receipts."

Sam finally turned back to face her. He looked down at the envelope. "What if I don't use it?"

"If you do not use it at all after three months you will be dropped from the program." Professor Grayson stepped closer to Sam. "Sam understand that if you get dropped no amount of signatures will put you back."

Sam nodded and took the envelope. "Thank you."

"I wish I could do something about your living accommodations."

"Actually I've found a roommate." Sam slipped the envelope into his back pocket. "I moved out of the dorms over the weekend."

"Be careful Sam. Again, once you move out it would be near to impossible to get you back in."

"I understand." Sam turned and walked to the door. "Thank you again."

Sam was in a somewhat daze as he walked out of the building. He didn't hear someone calling for him until his arm was grabbed. Spinning around he looked down at Piper.

"I'm a little afraid to ask how it went."

"My brother's been here."

Piper looked around, hoping to finally catch a glimpse of the mysterious Dean. "Did you see him?"

Sam shook his head. "He pretended to be my Dad."

"Your Dad? What did he do?"

"Signed something." Sam sat down on a low wall. "Why didn't he come see me?"

Piper stepped between his legs putting her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe he still thinks you're mad at him. Which you kind of are."

"Never stopped him before." Sam mumbled. The thought that Dean was still pissed at him for leaving, roared back to life.

Not sure what to say, Piper wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. The sound of a soft cough had both of them jumping and turning. A well-dressed man with a cane stood a few steps from them. He smiled and nodded to them.

"I am ever so sorry to bother you, but I seem to be lost." He pulled a map out of his pocket and stepped closer. "Could either of you help me find the library."

Sam and Piper pointed to the building right behind them. The man looked at the building then the map and laughed. "I never have been very good with directions. Thank you both ever so much." He turned to leave, stopped and looked back. "I am sorry but have we meet before?"

For some reason the look in his eyes had Sam's inner hunter alarm screaming. He stood and moved Piper behind him. "I don't think so. Have a nice day." Putting his arm around Piper he turned to leave.

"Are you sure?"

Two large men stepped into their path. Sam tightened his arm and looked back at the man with the cane. Two more men had come up behind him.

"I'm sure we've meet before." The man took a step closer locking eyes with Sam. "Or possibly it was your father."

"Let her go." Sam said. "She doesn't know anything."

"I'm sorry." The man's gaze shifted to Piper. "I'm afraid this sweet creature must come as well. Now please do not put up a fight. My friends are not as gentlemanly as I am." The man used his cane to point out the many people going about their lives. "You wouldn't want to be the reason for an innocent getting hurt, now would you?"

"Please let her go."

Sam was surprised to see genuine sadness flash across the man's face, before being replaced by a smile. "As I've already said she must come as well." The man closed the distance between them. "We have great plans for you Sam Winchester."

The last thing Sam saw was the man's eyes flash black.

"I'm surprised Sam lived to adulthood." Caleb fumed as he held the towel to his neck.

"Sam listens to me." Dean snapped back. "You're getting blood all over my car."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Well stop moving the damn towel."

"It hurts."

"You have two punctures in your neck." Dean fumed. "Of course it hurts. If you had followed the plan, you wouldn't."

"I followed the damn plan, the monster though, didn't get the playbook." Caleb shifted. "You might want to stop, that is unless you want to clean more than blood out of your baby."

Dean pulled onto the shoulder and parked. Caleb tumbled out, staggering a little away from the car. When Dean heard retching he turned away letting Caleb have a little privacy. According to Bobby it was best to get the poison out as quick as they could. Dean wasn't so sure. Leaning against his car, Dean waited for his friend.

"Remind me to say no the next time you beg for my help." Caleb said as he staggered back to the car.

"I didn't beg." Dean said rushing to his extremely pale friend and helping him sit in the car. "You're just pissed because the only chick that wanted to get near you was a monster."

"Screw you." Caleb turned pulling his legs into the car. "Just get me to Bobby, he doesn't complain when I bleed in his car."

Hurrying around the car, Dean got back behind the wheel. "You sure you want me to take you to Bobby? I can drop you off with Jim, you need rest, not more hunting."

"Bobby needs help." Caleb said sliding down enough to lay his head over on the door. "I'm the closest."

"And me." Dean pointed out.

"Nope you're headed to Cali to see Sam."

"It's not like he's expecting me." Dean shrugged. "If I show up next week or next month it will still be a surprise."

"Besides." Caleb laughed. "You're curious about the thing hunting strippers."

Dean laughed relaxing slightly. "Just going to help Bobby."

"Yeah right." Caleb finally let sleep take him.

As he drove Dean kept an eye on his friend. Sam would understand, even if he knew what he was planning. After all it was Bobby that needed help and Caleb that was hurt. Sam always understood family. Clinching the steering wheel tighter Dean stepped on the gas speeding up. A couple days won't make that much difference. After all Dad fixed everything, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **So the real plot of this story has taken off. Demons have Sam. Why? What do they want with him? Not to mention will Dean get to Sam in time? All very good questions that I will hopefully answer, so stay tuned.**

 **Now on with the story.**

The steel shackles dug into Sam's wrists, as he once again tried to free himself. The pain that shot down his arm was nothing compared to the rest of his body. Sam tried to block out the memory of the past few days, or had it been weeks. He honestly had no idea. He wasn't allowed to sleep, and he only ate when they forced him to. Sam hadn't seen Piper since he woke up, but he was told about her. They made sure he knew if he didn't start cooperating with their demands, what they would do to Piper. The problem was, Sam had no idea what the hell it was they wanted. The door opened and Sam saw Rahab enter clicking his cane on the cement floor. Sam still had no clue why the demon had kidnapped them. All he knew was for now Rahab was in charge, but he kept hinting at another. Master. Sam was pretty sure he didn't want to meet that demon.

Sam glared at Rahab as he casually walked over to the small table that held the many implements of Sam's pain. The demon sat his cane down beside the table, rolled his shirtsleeves up, glanced at Sam and smiled. Sam saw the demon's hand wrap around the whip and he tried to force himself to stay calm. The sound of the whip uncurling onto the floor caused Sam to tighten.

"I truly do not enjoy doing this Sam." Rahab's voice was casual, like they were talking about the weather. "If you would just do as you're told the pain will end."

Sam fixed his glare back onto the demon. "I keep telling you, I have no idea what the hell it is you want from me."

Sighing Rahab drew back and let the whip fly, striking Sam across the stomach. His body was already so close to his pain threshold that Sam couldn't hold back the scream. Three more blows struck his chest, arms, and legs. With each one Sam screamed louder. His clothes were in rags, barely hanging off him, defiantly not able to calm any of the blows. Rahab casually laid the whip down and picked back up his cane.

"You are a stubborn one. Most humans would have given up by now." When he snapped his fingers, Sam watched a young girl hurry in carrying a goblet. She held it out to Rahab, her head down, eyes toward the floor. "Like this beautiful creature. It took me less than two hours to break her." Rahab took the goblet. "I wander how long it would take to break sweet Piper. I've heard rumors around your school camps that she's a wild child."

"Leave her alone." Sam spat out straining at his bindings.

Rahab swirled the contents of the goblet stepping closer to Sam. "As I've told you for now she is safe. But once Master comes, he will not be so kind."

"What do you want with me?"

"It's very simple Sam." Rahab used his cane to point to a small table holding a single goblet. "Move that, and I promise Piper will be safe."

"Let me go and I will."

Rahab laughed shaking his head. "Oh Sam, you do have a sense of humor. I truly do not wish to harm you anymore, but alas orders are orders. Thankfully there are perks to having demons under you." Using the cane he pushed the girl toward the door. "Go get him."

Nodding she rushed out of the room. Rahab walked back over to the table and shifted some of the things. When the door opened again he turned and smiled. What Sam saw, in no way, made him want to smile. The man filled the doorway his face was covered in scars. As he walked toward them he limped slightly.

"Ah Beleth, so good of you to join us. This is Sam Winchester. He is not to die."

Sam watched in pure horror as Rahab left the room. This new demon said not one word as he stepped closer to Sam. Grabbing his sides Beleth's fingers dug into the many slashes across Sam's stomach. Sam tried to pull away but knew there was no escape. Beleth spun him so Sam was now facing the stone wall. This also made Sam unable to see what was happening. So he wasn't ready when something struck his back. The scream was barely out of Sam's mouth before there was another strike and another. Soon Sam's back was numb to the pain. He heard something get tossed onto the table. In this small moment Sam closed his eyes and sent a prayer for the only hope he knew.

'Dean save me.'

"If either of you, ever say one damn thing about this hunt I swear I'll kill you." Dean grumbled as he shoved his clothes into his bag.

Caleb covered his mouth, as he hurried into the bathroom. Bobby just turned his back and smiled. Dean continued to mumble, as he finished packing.

"So son, where you headed now?" Bobby asked, hoping to pull Dean out of his anger.

Dean didn't answer.

"Caleb said you were talking about heading to California. Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Caleb talks too much." Dean murmured as he zipped up his bag. "Besides I've got to get his ass back to where ever the hell he lost his truck."

"I'm sure it can wait." Bobby turned and faced the young hunter. "Or I can take him."

"You trying to push me into something Bobby?"

Bobby smiled. "I just thought after this hunt you might want to spend some time with Sam."

Dean glared at Bobby. "I told you never mention this hunt again."

"Hey don't get mad at me. I just said it was a strip club, Caleb's the one that left out the fact it was a male strip club."

"Thanks for reminding him." Caleb said coming out of the bathroom. "Besides you were just a bouncer no big deal. Right?"

"I really have no problems shooting you." Dean growled.

"Come on Dean, nothing really happened." Bobby's face instantly showed concern. "Did it? I mean we got there in time didn't we son?"

Taking a few deep breaths Dean nodded. "Yes Bobby you got there in plenty of time. No nothing happened, except I had a succubus tongue down my throat a few times, and her wandering hands all over me. After six showers, I'm feeling mostly normal again."

Bobby walked over and laid his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Go see Sam. I'm pretty sure you both really need it."

Looking down at the floor, Dean whispered. "I want to."

"Then do it. Head out right now. I'll take care of Caleb."

"I can take care of myself." Caleb grumbled.

"Thanks Bobby." He gave Bobby a quick hug. "I'll call you later."

"Sounds good."

Grabbing his bag Dean headed out the door.

He'd only been driving ten minutes when his phone rang. Pulling it out he didn't bother to look at the ID when he answered. "Hello."

"Dean." Dean instantly was on alert. His father sounded weak, his father never sounded weak.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." John coughed a few times. "Just need a few hours of rest. You finished?"

"Yeah." Dean gripped his phone a little tighter. "You need me to come help you?"

"No, I'm done with mine too." Dean let out the breath he'd been holding. "But there's something not far from you. I was going to head up there myself tomorrow, but it attacked two kids last night."

Dean pulled off the road. "How far?"

"I already sent you the coordinates." John said. "I can head that way in the morning."

"I'll call you if I need you."

"Sounds good." Without another word John hung up.

Gripping his phone even tighter, Dean cussed silently at himself for answering. For a moment he thought of calling Bobby. But he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. His father expected him to check it out, and so Dean would go check it out. Staring at his phone he thought of calling Sam, but instead of dialing his number he pulled up the coordinates. Sighing he turned the car around and headed toward the next hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **I am so beyond glad that people are so far liking me story. Like some other writers, I'm always nervous when I first start posting. But now seven chapters in, I'm committed. As I have always said, as long as one person is reading, I will continue the story to the end.**

 **Any mistakes are proudly my own. I hope you continue to enjoy, and thank you for reading.**

Rahab stood outside the door listening to the horrible screams coming from within. The human had been close to death twice now. The last time Rahab had almost not been able to bring him back. But he was strong this Sam Winchester, he wanted to live. Leaning against the wall the demon waited to be summoned into the room again. Suddenly feeling a strange presence, he turned and look down the dark hall.

"Show yourself." The man that stepped out of the shadows, was not someone Rahab thought he would ever see here. "What are you doing here Gusion?"

"I came to give a warning." The old man answered. "Not that he listened."

Rahab laughed. "Does he ever?"

"You are smart Rahab. You know this is not the way. The fate of this boy has been in the stars for longer than you have walked the Earth. Talk to him, he trusts you, listens to your council."

"If he will not listen to you, what makes you think he will listen to me?" A scream erupted from the room. "His mind will not be changed this time Gusion. Besides I agree with him, we have lived in the shadows long enough."

Gusion sighed. "I have seen what the outcome will be. A power stronger than anything I have ever seen is at play here. A great strength that will destroy us all."

"Once the boy is broken and trained, nothing will be able to stop us."

The door opened and the scarred demon stepped out. He bowed slightly to Gusion, before nodding to Rahab.

"If you will excuse me I have work to do." Rahab did not wait for a reply as he walked into the room. He paused and took in the sight before him. The boy was barely recognizable, the only thing keeping him up were the shackles around his wrists. Walking over to him, Rahab laid a hand on Sam's blood soaked chest. Sam gasped and tried to pull away, as his broken body started to mend. Rahab truly hoped that for once Gusion's visions would be wrong.

Bobby glanced at the young hunter sitting beside him. Caleb had thankfully recovered from the Vetala attack, but Bobby could tell there was something still bothering him. He didn't push until he pulled up next to Caleb's beat up old truck.

"So, you going to ask what's been bouncing around that head of yours?"

Caleb sighed. "Just worried I guess."

"About Dean." Bobby shrugged. "He seems to be okay."

"He almost got me killed." Caleb grumbled, but Bobby saw the worry on the other hunter's face. "He seems okay, for the most part. He's also way more reckless than I remember him being."

"That's because before his mind was focused on one thing."

Caleb nodded. "Protect Sam. He mentions Sam a lot. Why the hell hasn't he gone and seen the kid?"

"Pride." Bobby sighed. "But mostly fear. Deep down he's afraid if he goes and faces Sam, he'll find he's lost his little brother. That's one thing Dean could not live through. As long as their apart their still brothers."

"He was talking about going to Cali, then insisted on coming with me." Caleb opened the door and got out of Bobby's car. "I really hope he went."

"You and me both son."

Bobby waited until Caleb drove away, before he himself headed for home. It took him six hours of straight driving but he was really tired of sleeping in motels. It was one of the down sides of having a home of your own, you always want to sleep in your own bed.

As he drove down his driveway, Bobby went over in his mind all the things he needed to get done. Coming around the corner he stopped his car. A truck he didn't recognize sat before his house. Casually reaching under the seat, Bobby pulled out his gun and laid it on his lap. Continuing down the driveway he parked so his passenger door was next to the truck's driver side. A quick glance told him there was no one in the truck. Looking around his yard he started getting nervous when he still saw no one. Getting out of his car he held his gun at the ready, flipping the safety off. He wandered were his dog was, usually Rumsfeld came running before Bobby even reached the house. They better not have hurt his dog. Bobby risked a soft whistle, which was answered by a bark.

Bobby relaxed slightly when the dog came running from the side of the house. He tensed again when he saw a person following him. His brain finally clicked that the person was John Winchester. Returning the safety Bobby tossed the gun back into the car.

"You could have called." Bobby grumbled, as he opened the back door to grab his bag.

"What and miss the look on your face." John smiled, holding his hand out. "It's good to see you Bobby."

Taking the offered hand Bobby nodded and smiled. "I guess you're going to want a beer."

John laughed. "Holy water and all."

The two men walked into the house, while Rumsfeld laid down on the porch. Bobby tossed his bag at the bottom of the stairs, then headed into the kitchen. John waited in the study admiring the many piles of books. When Bobby came back he held out an opened bottle of beer. Taking it John took a drink and smiled at Bobby.

"Happy?"

"Thrilled." Bobby walked over and leaned on the side of his desk. "So what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Honestly?" Bobby nodded. John shrugged. "Maybe I just needed to talk to someone that would be honest about my boys. Tell me how horrible I've been. How I never let them be real kids. How they would be better off if I'd never brought them into the hunting world. You can put your thoughts in anytime now."

Bobby waved his beer bottle as he walked around the desk to take a seat. "You're doing just fine so far."

"Thanks." John pulled a chair closer and sat down. "So Dean did good on the hunt?"

"Dean did damn good. I'm not sure Caleb and I would have been able to take care of the thing without him." Bobby took another drink. He prayed John wouldn't ask what they had been hunting, that was Dean's secret to keep.

John just nodded taking another drink. "He is good. But he's been off lately."

"Let me guess, about two years lately."

"Yep." John sat back stretching his legs out. "Did you know Dean's the one that told Sam about all this?" John waved his hand at the many books. "I have no idea why he did it."

"Why did you ever tell Dean?"

"To keep them safe." John answered honestly. "When I couldn't be there, one of them had to know what might come through the door."

"You and Dean started hunting together, leaving Sam behind." Bobby pointed out. "Maybe the boy thought the same way you did."

John thought on that a moment then smiled. "Did I ever tell you that Sam was a natural?"

"I thought Dean was your super soldier."

Shaking his head, John got a far off look in his eyes. "Sam could hit the center mark the first time I put a gun in his hand. And the memory he has for everything Supernatural is amazing."

"You miss him." Bobby smiled. "You want your boys back together."

"The last hunt we went on together was a witch. She was way more powerful than we ever figured. The bitch got the drop on me and Dean. I had no idea where Sam was. Dean and I had lost our weapons and she had us in some kind of binding spell, neither of us could move. Just as she was coming toward Dean with a knife I hear 'Get the hell away from my brother.' Sam seemed to come out of the very walls. He tossed something at the witch then lite a lighter. She screamed but he didn't even falter. He ordered her to reverse the spell she'd put on us. The look in his eyes gave me chills. Once we were both free and standing behind Sam he put the fire out. The witch laughed and charged toward him. Sam calmly raised his gun and fired."

"Like you said he's a natural."

John shook his head. "That's not what makes Sammy special. Once we set fire to the witches house Dean and I wanted to leave. Sam insisted we stay, to make sure it didn't spread. But I watched him, I knew it was something else. He cried for the witch."

"He cried for what he had to do." Bobby added. Sitting forward he crossed his arms on his desk. "John I'm going to tell you something I never thought I would ever say, and if you tell anyone I will shoot you. You are a good father. You love your boys completely. They are both lucky to have you. I may not agree with how you raised them, but I can't argue with the outcome."

"That means a lot coming from you."

The two men lapsed into silence. The kind of silence only two old friends could sit through and it not seem weird. Bobby finally stood and went to the kitchen for more beer. This time when he handed John the bottle the cap was still on. John laughed as he popped it off. Bobby held his bottle out, John looked up at him and clinked their bottles.

As Bobby walked around the desk to sit back down John said. "Bobby I also came to ask you for a couple favors."

Bobby laughed as he sat down. "I should have known."

John smiled sitting forward. "First I'm worried about Sam. Nothing that I can flat out put a finger on, just a feeling, and I'm pretty sure Dean can feel it too."

"Dean should be there by now."

"Dean's in Wyoming."

"Why the hell is he in Wyoming?"

"A vengeful spirit was hurting kids." John explained. "I was heading to help when he called to say he was already finished."

"So he should be heading there now?"

"I hope so."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I know you know a lot of people. I'm hoping you know someone that can look at his personal file, maybe ask around just…"

"Just checking up on him behind his back." Bobby laughed. "Hey isn't that what families are for? I'll make a few calls. Now you said a couple favors."

John nodded. "If anything ever happens to me, I want you to promise me you'll watch over Sam and Dean for me."

Holding his hand out Bobby said. "You never had to ask that. I'll watch over them with you here."

Smiling John shook the offered hand. At least some of his unease had been lifted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear readers.**

 **As we all know things get worse before better. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

Pain was all Sam knew as he slowly regained consciousness. He could hear people talking but couldn't understand the words. When someone touched him he didn't bother to try and move away.

"Open your eyes Sam." Sam new that voice. Although it was friendly, Sam knew it caused pain. "Someone is here to see you."

Sam slowly opened his eyes he could see figures standing around him but his eyes refused to focus. A cold hand touched his forehead. Searing heat shot through him, but he could no longer bring out a scream. This time when he opened his eyes he could clearly see the people standing around him. Two of them caused pain. One was smiling at him. The fourth was looking at him strangely.

"Is he fully healed?" The third man asked. His voice caused Sam to pull back and try and move away.

"Mostly Master." Rahab, Sam's mind echoed the name. The one that brought him here, the one that struck first.

"Finish it."

"Yes Master." Cold fingers touched Sam's bare chest, he tried to move away but his body refused to respond. White hot pain shot through him again, slowly fading until all that was left was an ach Sam was sure would never leave.

"Has he done what I wished?"

"Not yet Master." This was another voice, one Sam had never heard, but somehow knew. "He's been close to death twice but still nothing."

"He insists he knows nothing." Rahab's hand was still resting on Sam's chest. "Perhaps the information was incorrect."

"The information is mine." Master's voice boomed around the small room. "His name has been etched in time for longer than you have Rahab."

Sam saw the man called Master move closer to him. Part of Sam wanted to shy away, but the bigger part turned and faced him. Master smiled.

"He is strong. Where is the girl that you brought with him?"

"She is safe and untouched as you ordered Master."

"Unchain him then leave us." Master moved away from Sam to exchange whispers with the fourth man. This man seemed sad as he looked at Sam and nodded.

A low moan escaped Sam's lips as he was lowered to the ground. His arms argued having been held up for so long. His legs refused to hold him and he crumbled to the hard cold floor. Pulling himself into a ball Sam tried to push the pain that was left away. He heard the door close and something slide across the floor toward him. The legs of a chair came into his view but he didn't move.

"The pain will leave eventually." Master's voice was suddenly kind, causing Sam to shift and look up at him. The man smiled down at Sam. "You are younger than I thought you would be, and much stronger. Is it true you do not know what I wish from you?"

Sam slowly nodded.

"What if I told you that you are a special child? One that was distend for greatness." Master laughed. "I can tell by your face you do not agree. Well then let's talk about what you can agree with. You are my captive. You're comfort or pain is under my control." Master leaned forward so his face was closer to Sam's. "That goes for sweet Piper as well." Standing Master moved the chair back. "Tonight you will bathe, eat, and spend some time with Piper. Tomorrow you will return here, as will Piper. You will be chained to that chair, while she is chained to the wall. If you do not do as I wish what has been done to you will be done to Piper. Do you understand?"

"I don't know what you want from me." Sam screamed. "I can't move things without touching them."

"We shall see." Clapping his hands the door opened and two large men entered. "Take him to the room." Without another word Master left.

The two men grabbed Sam by his arms and dragged him out of the room. His mind screamed from the pain that still shot through his body. A door was opened and he was tossed through it. He heard a gasp just as the door slammed shut.

"Sam." Piper fell beside Sam taking in his torn clothes and red skin. "Oh Sam."

"Piper." Sam forced his eyes open. "Are you okay?"

Piper smiled brushing a hair from Sam's face. "I'm fine. Come on they had me run a bath, I'm guessing it was for you."

"Moving's not really easy."

"I'll help." Piper took his hand and slowly pulled him to a sitting position. Sam gasped but didn't fight her. Getting him to his feet took a little longer. Getting under his arm she had him lean on her as they made the way to the bathroom. Once inside, Piper sat Sam on a small stool next to the tub. "Uhm, I'm sure you don't want to keep those clothes."

Sam gave her a small smile. "It's not like you haven't already seen everything."

Piper blushed but started peeling the torn clothes from Sam's body. Her eyes took in the red welts covering his body. "Why is someone doing this?"

Sam didn't answer as he slowly lowered himself into the tub. The warm water burned and stung his body, but helped his muscles. Once he was sitting and his head laid back he looked at Piper. "There's no easy way for me to tell you this. The people that took us aren't human."

"I don't understand."

"They're demons Piper." Sam said. "For some reason they think I can do something I can't. They've been torturing me. Tomorrow…" Sam closed his eyes turning away from her. Gentle hands touched his cheek.

"I was told that tomorrow I would be with you, but unable to touch you." She gently turned Sam's face to her. "That after tomorrow, I might not ever be able to touch you again. For right now how about we focus on now. Now is time for me to care for you. I'm sorry if anything I do hurts."

Sam nodded laying his head back again. He was surprised when her gentle touch seemed to chase the pain away. Soon he was again feeling human.

"Can you stand and rinse off by yourself?"

"I think so."

"I'll grab some towels." Piper pulled the curtain closed.

His legs shook slightly but didn't argue holding him up. As the shower rinsed him it also washed away the last of his pain. But deep inside Sam could still feel the ache. When he turned off the water the curtain opened and Piper held out a large towel for him. She helped him out and insisted on helping him dry. Moving back to the other room Piper sat him down on the side of the bed while she searched for some clothes. Thankfully she found some sweats and a t-shirt. As Sam dressed Piper brought over a bowel of brown liquid.

"It doesn't taste too bad." Piper sat down next to him holding the bowel. "Have you eaten anything?"

"They shoved something they called food down my throat."

"Well here try this." She filled the spoon and held it up for him. Sam smiled opening his mouth and letting her feed him.

"What about you?"

"I already ate." Piper held up another spoon full. "How do you know they're demons?"

"I've hunted there kind before."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Piper."

"For what?"

"For getting you into this. If I had never talked to you, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"If I remember right, I'm the one that talked to you first." Piper held up another spoonful. "That is after two days of me silently flirting with you. I thought there was something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Sam shook his head when Piper went to fill the spoon again. As she sat the bowel on the bedside table Sam said. "I noticed you the day I came in for my interview."

Piper smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. You were on the top of the ladder trying to fix a sign. In fact you were arguing with the sign." Sam smiled. "Peter yelled at you for being too far up the ladder. You looked at him and said. 'Don't tell me tell the sign.'"

Piper laughed. "I still think he hired you mainly because of your height. It was just a bonus that you were so good." Holding out her hand, Sam looked at her a moment, before lacing his fingers with hers. "We're never getting out of here are we?"

"Usually I would be able to say someone will rescue us." Sam looked up at the ceiling, fighting back tears. "But they have no idea I'm here."

"Who?"

"My family." Sam's eyes instantly filled with the tears. "If Dean knew…Nothing would stop him."

"Then I change my prayer."

"What prayer?"

Piper knelt beside the bed keeping ahold of Sam's hand. "I prayed that the police found us in time. But if what you say is right." Piper closed her eyes folding her hand, and Sam's. "Dear God please help ease Sam's pain, give me strength for what I will have to face tomorrow, and guide Dean to our rescue. Amen."

Sam leaned over kissing Piper's forehead. "Amen."

Professor Grayson reread the paper before her. "This can't possibly be right." Reaching over she buzzed for her secretary.

"Yes Professor." Heidi's voice came over the small speaker.

"Could you please get me Sam Winchester's file? Also his class schedule with all his teachers."

"Of course." In just a few minutes the young woman was walking into the Professor's office. "I had most of that still on my desk. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. I knew Sam missed both of my classes last week. Plus he hasn't returned any of my calls." Professor Grayson held out the paper to Heidi. "But according to that his scholarship is under review for missing too many classes with no response as to why. I also checked on his food assistance and he hasn't used it."

"Well he moved out of the dorms." Heidi said opening the file. "He emailed me an address change. The address sounded familiar so I did a little digging. He moved in with Piper Quinn."

"I knew they were working at the same store." Professor Grayson said sitting back. "I was so heartbroken when Piper left."

"Would you like me to contact their employer?"

"Please." Professor Grayson waited until Heidi left her office before she picked up her phone and dialed. "Hello Penelope its Minerva. Oh I'm doing just fine. Listen you have Sam Winchester in your Friday class correct? He did? Yes mine too. I will. Good bye." Professor Grayson hung up her worry quickly growing. When Heidi hurried in the Professor knew she didn't have good news.

"I talked directly to Mr. Kostas the owner. He said he has not heard from either of them in almost two weeks."

"Thank you Heidi. I need to make an important phone call."

"You will not be disturbed."

Professor Grayson smiled as the young woman left her office closing the door behind her. In all her years of teaching Heidi was by far her best secretary. Pulling Sam's file to her Professor Grayson quickly found what she'd been looking for. She called the number on front first, but it went straight to voicemail. Not wanting to leave what she had to say in a message, she flipped the card over and dialed the other number. After the first ring she heard a sleepy.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this John Winchester's son?"

"One of them."

"I tried calling him first but it went straight to voicemail."

"What were you calling him about?"

"I'm one of Sam's professors. Mr. Winchester told me to call him if Sam had any more problems."

"And is he?"

Professor Grayson noticed that the once groggy voice was now fully awake.

"Honestly I'm not sure. He's missed two weeks of school and work. This is in no way like Sam."

"No it isn't. I'm on my way. If you find him, or anything else happens call me."

"Your father never told me your name."

"Dean."

"Like your father."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Like your father." Professor Grayson flipped to the paper Mr. Winchester had signed. "He signed the papers Dean Winchester. He said his full name was Dean John Winchester. I'm named after my mother as well."

"Yeah like my father. I'll call you when I get there."

Professor Grayson heard the phone disconnect. Sitting back, she prayed everything was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **I want to start by saying a huge thank you to everyone that is reviewing and following, and have favorited. They make my heart sore and my muse very happy. I also want to let one dear reviewer know that as a Sam Girl I am beyond surprised I'm hurting him has much as I am, for the second time. This is actually the second story I have written that Sam is hurt bad. As my BFF loves to point out, I'm crazy. Anyway, I don't want to ruin the story, but I will say that I always try and have a happy ending, things might just get really…really…really bad first.**

 **Enjoy.**

Sam was surprised when he woke up and all he felt was that annoying ache deep inside him. He also felt something warm and soft lying next to him. Opening his eyes he smiled seeing Piper's dark brown hair. Nuzzling into the soft curls he kissed the back of her neck.

"Good morning." Piper's voice still had the sound of sleep to it.

Smiling Sam kissed her again. "A very good morning."

"I was hoping it was all just a horrible dream." Piper snuggled closer to Sam.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter he kissed her shoulder. "I am so sorry for all of this."

"As I said all last night, you didn't do anything." Piper shifted so she was looking up at him. "I get the feeling if it wasn't me it would have been some other girl. I'm not sure any of those college girls could handle what's coming."

"Are you sure you can?"

"Nope." Giving him a quick kiss Piper got out of bed. "Looks like food was delivered. Oh goody white broth stuff."

"Only one bowel."

"I guess we're sharing."

"Equally." Sam said getting up. He had guessed that the bowel from last night had been meant for both of them.

Shrugging Piper brought the bowel over. "So what's going to happen today?"

"I'm going to be chained to a chair. You'll be chained to the wall. If I don't do what they want they will…" Sam clinched his fists hitting his leg. "I keep telling them I can't do it. They're going to hurt you and there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"I don't blame you." Piper whispered. "For anything. I know you wouldn't hurt me, and you would do anything to keep them from hurting me." She forced Sam to look at her. "I forgive you for whatever you think you have done."

"You need to eat." Sam kissed her hand. "You're going to need your strength."

Nodding Piper filled the spoon and ate, then filled it again and held it up for Sam. He smiled then opened his mouth. Once the bowel was empty they sat on the bed holding each other until a click echoed in the silence.

"Don't fight." Sam whispered.

The door slammed open and three men walked in. Two grabbed Sam and pulled him toward the door. The other grabbed Piper, but like Sam told her she went willingly.

As they entered the room Sam saw Rahab standing to the side. The one with the scars stood close to the table. Master stood beside the single chair. Sam was shoved onto the chair and chains were instantly clamped around his ankles and wrists. While one was being wrapped around his middle he watched in horror as Piper was chained to the wall were he'd been.

"Well you both seem well rested." Master said stepping into Sam's eye sight. "Now are you going to cooperate?"

"I don't know how else to tell you." Sam glared up at the demon. "I can't do what you think I can."

"Of course you can." Master said turning his back to Sam and walking over to Piper. "You just need a little incentive. As you know Beleth is very good at his job. Shall we show sweet Piper how good he is?"

"Leave her alone." Sam screamed straining at the chains.

"Move the goblet and she will be left untouched."

"I can't."

Master nodded toward the scared demon. Sam watched in horror as the demon picked up the whip.

"Please don't hurt her." Sam screamed.

The whip uncoiled as Beleth took a step closer to Piper. Raising his arm he brought the whip down cracking it close but not striking her. Piper flinched but forced herself not to cry out. Twice more the whip cracked each time getting closer. On the third time Piper's shirt was cut open by the strike, pulling a cry from her. Sam saw blood soaking through the white shirt.

"You can stop this." Master said looking back at Sam. "It just needs to move a small bit."

"I can't damn it." Sam screamed. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I know who you truly are." Master said nodding toward Beleth. The whip cracked two more times cutting Piper's shirt and pants. She cried out each time, tears escaping from her eyes. "I think we need to move on from the whip." Master said calmly.

Beleth nodded returning the whip to the table. Sam's eyes widened when he saw a metal rod in the demon's hand. Beleth stepped over to Piper and used the rod to spin her, so her back was out. Holding the rod in both hands like a bat he drew back and struck her legs. Piper screamed.

"Damn it stop it." Sam pulled harder at his restraints. He could feel blood on his wrists but didn't care. "If I could, don't you think I would have by now?"

"Again." Master nodded at Beleth. The rod came back this time landing on Piper's back. The scream erupted through Sam. His pure anger at these monsters exploded through him as he pulled at the chains.

"Master." Rahab's voice cut through Piper's pained filled cries.

"What?"

"The goblet Master." Rahab nodded toward the table.

Master laughed walking over to the small table. "You see boy, I know what you can do."

Sam turned to see the goblet on the floor next to the table. He didn't do that. Did he? "Please heal her." Sam begged looking up at the demon. "Please."

"Of course." Master waved at Rahab. He then walked over and knelt before Sam. "This is just the beginning. You are capable of so much more."

"Why?" Sam hated how broken his voice sounded.

"You were chosen many years ago. You are very special. But I will make you so much more." Reaching up Master touched Sam's cheek. Sam fought the darkness trying to claim him, but it was pointless. Turning he was able to see Rahab standing before Piper, before darkness took him.

Dean parked and got out of his car. Looking around he took in the huge campus his brother had called home for two years now. Not for the first time Dean's mind screamed how this shouldn't be the first time for him seeing this place. He should have drove Sam here. Should have stayed a few days to make sure his brother was settled. Most of all he should have come by to visit often. Now looking around at the big buildings and throngs of people, Dean had no idea where to go, who to talk to, or even where Sam might have been living. Pulling out his phone he hit redial.

"Professor Grayson's office."

"This is Dean Winchester, I just arrived on campus."

"Yes Mr. Winchester, Professor Grayson told me you would be by today. Where are you parked?"

Dean looked around. "How should I know?"

"What building are you in front of?"

"A big one."

He heard the woman sigh, and was pretty sure he heard her role her eyes. "Mr. Winchester is there a post near you with a picture of a bus?"

"Yeah."

"Fine when the bus arrives get on board and get off at stop G. I will meet you there."

Dean saw a bus coming toward him. "The bus is here." He hung up and walked over to stand with the other students. As they climbed on board, he noticed that on the top of the post was a large B. Following the others onto the bus Dean sat in the front seat so he could keep an eye out for the G. It took less time than he thought when the bus pulled up to the G post. A well-dressed woman stood beside the post. Dean was the only one that got off.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Heidi, Professor Grayson's secretary. If you will follow me please." Heidi started walking before she finished talking. Dean hurried to keep up with her. He was surprised how quick she moved, dodging through people, and as she walked she talked. "The Professor had to go to an emergency meeting. She should be back in the office soon though. The meeting is actually about your brother. Because he has missed so many days there is talk about pulling his scholarship. Some of his teachers are trying to keep that from happening. He has already lost what little assistance he had."

"Has there been any word?"

"None since Professor Grayson talked to you." Heidi stopped in front of a large door and pulled out some keys. "Sam's boss was able to get into the apartment but there was no sign of them there. Nor was there any evidence of where they might have gone to."

"I would like to look for myself."

Heidi opened the door and stepped into the office. "Of course. Mr. Kostas dropped the key off with Professor Grayson this morning. She informed him that she was in touch with Sam's family. We have yet to be able to make contact with Piper's family."

"And who's Piper?"

"Sam's girlfriend." Heidi stated as she sat behind the lone desk. "Please have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks." Dean wandered over to the window and looked out over the campus. He was lost in his own thoughts when the door opened again.

"Those people have no soul. I'm not sure all of them are human."

Dean turned to see a small woman, barely over five foot storm into the office. Heidi jumped to her feet and held the inner office door open.

"I'm taking it things didn't go well."

"Not only have they suspended his scholarship, but they are now talking about pressing charges against him to pay back what…" Professor Grayson looked passed Heidi at the handsome man now standing in her doorway. "Dean Winchester I presume."

"Yes ma'am." Dean stepped in holding his hand out to the woman.

"Heidi."

"Everything is already on your desk." Heidi walked by Dean. "And you will not be disturbed." The door clicked closed.

"I wish I could clone that girl." Professor Grayson sat behind her large desk. "Please have a seat."

"I would rather…" Dean stopped talking at the look the woman fixed him with.

"I know what you would rather be doing. You would rather be just about anywhere but here. You would rather not have gotten a call from me at all. You would rather not have the horrible thoughts that are flying through your head. I know all this because I feel the exact same way." Dean walked over and sat down. Nodding the woman opened the file in front of her. "As you heard Sam's scholarship has been suspended."

"It might sound horrible ma'am but right now that is on the bottom of my worry list."

Professor Grayson nodded smiling. "I guessed as much. That is why I will be doing all the fighting here in the school. I might not be able to save Sam's scholarship, but I am damn determined to save his reputation."

Dean instantly liked and respected this little woman. He could just imagine her easily controlling a large classroom full of college students. "Is there anything that could point to what happened?"

"None." Professor Grayson leaned back in her chair. "I had a meeting with Peter Kostas, Sam and Piper's employer. He reported basically what I already knew. Both hard workers and very dependable. The last time they were at work was last Sunday. Nothing happened that was out of the ordinary. I hope you don't mind I informed him you were coming."

"No that's fine. I'll want to talk to him myself." Dean went to say more but stopped and instead asked. "What do you mean what you already knew."

Sitting forward Professor Grayson shifted Sam's file and pulled another one out. "Piper Quinn was at one time also attending this school. Like Sam she got a scholarship."

"What happened?"

A scowl came to Professor Grayson's face. "Rumors, innuendoes, and out and out hatefulness. The official story is that Piper attacked a young man for no reason. Stabbed him in the arm and then ran."

"What was her story?"

"The boy, a star athlete, had attacked her. She tried to fight him off but he pulled a knife on her. Somehow she got it away from him and stabbed. When he let go she ran." Professor Grayson pulled out a photo and handed it to Dean. "I took this photo the next day."

Taking the picture Dean saw it was of someone's neck and wrists. No face. Both the neck and wrists had clear deep bruises. "From the looks of her neck she's lucky to be alive."

"The police and school did not agree with you." Professor Grayson took the photo back. "Piper was thrown out immediately. The rumors chased her for months. I thought she would return to her hometown, but instead she kept her job, kept her head held high, and made friends with your brother."

"More than friends according to Heidi."

"Again just rumors." Professor Grayson smiled. "Sam moved into Piper's apartment the weekend before they disappeared. It has only one bedroom, and the couch is way too short for Sam."

"Rumors or not they disappeared at the same time, which means they're together."

"The police have chalked it up to two kids running off together."

Dean shook his head. "Sam worked too hard to get here, and it sounds like Piper was working hard to repair her reputation."

Professor Grayson closed the file and held it out to Dean. "Heidi made a copy of everything for you. It is totally against just about every rule, but right now I don't care. Two promising young adults are out there possibly in great danger. Something deep down keeps telling me that you just might be their only hope." She smiled warmly. "Of course that might just be because of the paper Sam wrote his first year here. A copy of it is also in his file."

Dean took the file. "Thank you ma'am."

"You can thank me by keeping me in the loop. I will do the same." She quickly wrote something down and held the paper out to Dean. "Here is the address to their apartment and the store where they worked."

"Thank you again." Dean stood. "And I will defiantly keep you in the loop."

"I hope the next time we talk is for you to tell me you've found them and they are safe."

"You and me both ma'am." Dean left the office and walked back outside. He then rode the bus back to his car. Once he was sitting behind the wheel and the familiar smell and feel of his beloved car was around him, Dean laid his head back on the seat and let everything soak in. He then pulled out his phone and dialed his father.

"Hey Dean where are you?"

"California."

"That's great son."

"I just talked to Professor Grayson." Dean sat up his eyes drifting over to the file on the seat beside him. "Sam's missing."

"I'm on my way."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dear readers.**

 **This might be the only chapter I get posted this week. That darned thing called life has stepped in and claimed most of my time this week. I was worried I wouldn't get this chapter posted. But as I have said in previous stories, once I start posting I will not stop until the story is complete.**

 **So I am sorry to say (or this might be happy news for some) this will not be a quick rescue. Although Dean is the awesome big brother, it is going to take him a little time to find Sam and Piper. Of course he is going to have some help, two of which you will be meeting in this chapter.**

 **I hope you all continue to enjoy.**

Sam's days continued to be nothing but a blur. He had no idea how long they had been with the demons. He was also not sure how much longer Piper could last. Raising his head slightly he looked over at her. Although there were no injuries visible, Sam knew she was in pain. He also knew it was all his fault. Pain erupted in his head making Sam close his eyes and force air into his lungs. The pain was getting worse and worse each time he was forced to move something. As the pain slowly died down Sam could just make out some of what was being said a few feet away from him.

"Perhaps we took him too soon." Rahab's voice showed the strain he was in.

"If we had waited it would have been too late." Master snarled. "He is not trying hard enough. Perhaps he does not care for the girl enough."

"He cares." This voice Sam did not recognize, he was surprised to hear that it was almost kind. "As I have told you Asm…"

"And I've told you I'm tired of hearing your negative vision." Master yelled.

Sam heard a gasp and opened his eyes to see Piper's eyes also open, and fear etched across her face. Her eyes scanned the room finally landing on him. He was surprise to see her relax slightly and give him a small smile. He returned the smile. Sam jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up at Rahab's smiling face. When had they stopped talking?

"You have done well Sam, here have a drink." Rahab held a glass to Sam's lips and tipped it up.

Sam had no choice but to open his mouth and let the liquid in. He noted immediately that it wasn't water. Sam had never really cared for wine, but this was a pleasant change. Sam drank until the glass was empty. A wonderful warmth slowly spread through him. He closed his eyes relishing that for the first time in a long time there was no pain.

"How do you feel?"

"Good." Sam answered honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Rahab squeezed Sam's shoulder lightly. "Sam can you get me that book from that table?"

Sam opened his eyes and turned toward the table. He could just see a book sitting on the far side. He went to stand but was still tied to the chair. Tilting his head slightly he stared at the book. It shifted slightly but didn't move.

Rahab leaned down. "I must have that book Sam. If I don't get it then Piper will be sleeping somewhere else tonight." The demon moved closer so his lips where inches from Sam's ear. "And she will not be alone."

Pain flashed behind Sam's eyes as he growled. The book flew through the air so fast Rahab almost didn't catch it. He smiled down at Sam.

"Very good Sam." He turned and looked at the two other demons. "Will that do?"

Sam turned to see Master smiling brightly. "That will do perfectly." The demon then turned and left the room. The other demon slowly shook his head, before he also left the room. Rahab said nothing else as he undid Sam's bindings.

As soon as he was free Sam rushed to Piper. Cradling her head in his hands and pressing their foreheads together Sam whispered.

"I am so sorry."

"I know." Piper knew it was pointless to tell him he had nothing to say sorry about. When Rahab stepped up beside them Sam growled putting his body between Piper and the demon.

Rahab held his hands up. "I was just going to let her go."

Sam nodded but didn't move away. As soon as she was free Sam scooped her into his arms. Piper laid her head on his shoulder after wrapping her arms around his neck. Rahab led them back through the strange maze of halls and doors until he stopped opening one of the doors.

"You have both done well today. Rest. Tomorrow is another day." The demon closed the door behind them. The click of the lock echoed through the small room.

Walking over Sam laid Piper on the bed and started to stand, but her arms were still locked around his neck. When he looked down at her he saw a single tear had escaped from her eye.

"Please don't leave me."

Lying down beside her and pulling her close, Sam kissed the top of Piper's head and whispered. "Never."

After a few minutes Sam felt Piper relax and slip into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Holding her close to him Sam tried to get some sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking. What had been in that drink? Who was that third demon? But mostly Sam worried about what was happening to him.

Taking in the many books, the attached café, and the college students mulling around. As much as Dean hated to admit it, this was completely Sam. Walking around the bookstore Dean could almost picture his little geek brother helping a customer find a book. It felt a little strange walking around where he knew Sam had been. Turning a corner the main desk came into his view. A girl with to big glasses, straight hair, and way to big clothes smiled at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I sure hope you can sweetheart. I'm looking for a Peter Kostas."

"That's the owner." The girl nodded toward the back of the store. "Last I saw him he was walking that way with a customer."

Dean flashed the girl another smile, causing the girl to blush. Heading in the direction she'd pointed, Dean heard a female voice, which was defiantly not happy.

"I already talked to the police. They insist it's nothing but two love sick kids that's run off to Vegas or something. Well you know both of them, does that sound like them at all?"

"No it doesn't, and I told the police as much." This was a male voice. "But there's not a lot a can do miss. I care a lot about those two kids. After all I'm the one that called the school looking for them."

"Piper calls every Sunday. She hasn't missed, not one time." Dean could tell the female was fighting back tears. "And this Sunday was special, she wouldn't have missed it for anything."

"It's not nice to listen." Dean looked down to see a young girl dressed in a pink princess dress standing just behind him. "Mommy said not to listen to people, it's not nice."

"I'm not so much listening, as not interrupting." Dean smiled at the girl. "I'm sure she's also told you never interrupt right?"

The girl's face scrunched up in thought. Not sure how to answer, the girl walked passed Dean toward the two people talking. "Mommy is it bad to interrupt?"

"As a matter fact it is Isabel, and that's what you are doing."

The girl ran back to Dean. "Mommy said not to interrupt."

"Isabel who are you talking to?" The owner of the female voice came around the corner, freezing when she saw Dean. "Isabel come over here. I told you not to talk to strangers."

"Mommy too many rules." Isabel pouted walking over to her mother. "Can we go see Aunt Piper now?"

"You're Piper Quinn's sister?" Dean asked.

"So what if I am?"

Dean held out his hand to her. "Dean Winchester."

"Oh." She took his hand and shook it. "Bridget."

"Nice to meet you." Dean looked around at the few customers that were staring at them. "How about we go somewhere we can talk."

"I'm thirsty Mommy."

"Order whatever you want in the café it's on me." A man said coming up behind Bridget. Facing Dean he held out his hand. "Peter Kostas. Apparently the four of us and Professor Grayson are all that are worried about Sam and Piper."

"Trust me there are more." Dean said.

Peter nodded. "As I said order whatever you want. There is a table in the back corner that no one ever sits at."

"Thank you sir." Bridget took her daughter's hand.

Dean followed them to the café. After ordering and getting their drinks they sat at the table in the far corner.

Neither really looking at the other. Finally Isabel asked.

"Do you know my Aunt Piper?"

"Sorry to say I don't." Dean answered. "But her friend Sam, is my little brother."

"Aunt Piper is Mommy's little sister." Isabel pulled her straw out some then pushed it back in. "She missed my Birthday."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So how old are you? Wait let me guess. Twenty. No twenty five."

"You're silly." Isabel giggled. "I'm six."

Dean snapped. "That was going to be my very next guess."

"Is your little brother lost too?"

"Isabel." Bridget reached out and tapped her daughters arm. "Drink your coffee."

"It's not as good as when Aunt Piper makes it." Isabel pouted sitting back. "Is she mad at me?"

Bridget brushed a stray hair from her daughter's face. "No baby she's not mad at you, or me."

"Is Sam mad at you?"

"Honestly I haven't talked to Sammy in about two years."

"Why not?"

"That little lady is a very good question." Dean focused on Bridget. "So you already talked to the cops."

Bridget laughed. "They wrote them off as runaways. No matter how much I screamed and yelled they wouldn't listen to me. Even Mr. Kostas told them they're good reliable kids. They didn't even care." Bridget sighed. "I can't stay much longer. I might have lost my job as it is."

"Don't cry Mommy, Aunt Piper will come back." Isabel patted her mother's cheek. "She promised me she would never go away like Grandma and Grandpa. Aunt Piper always keeps her promises."

"I know baby." Bridget kissed the top of her daughters head. Looking over at Dean she smiled. "Piper told me about Sam. In fact the last time we talked he was all she talked about. His kind eyes. His sweet smile. That he was such a hard worker. That he was so smart."

"I wish I'd heard about your sister." Dean looked down into his half empty cup. "Knowing Sammy she's a lot like him." Dean's phone ringing caused everyone to jump. "Sorry." Glancing at the ID he answered. "Now's not really a good time to call in that favor Caleb."

"When the hell were you going to call and tell me Sam's missing?"

"I just found out yesterday."

"You called John today. Oh and don't bother to call Bobby, John was with him."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Find anything yet."

"What's more than nothing?"

"I'll be there by tonight."

"Caleb you don't…"

"I might not, but I am. Just make sure I have a bed." And Caleb was gone.

Sighing Dean stared at his phone for a few seconds.

"Another brother?" Bridget asked.

"More like a cousin." Dean answered. "I guess my Dad and Uncle are on their way. And now Caleb. I better head to the motel and get some rooms."

"The motel we're staying at is practically empty." Bridget said.

Dean smiled. "Perfect."

"You know the cops aren't going to do anything."

"That doesn't really surprise me or bother me." Dean smiled. "My family works better on their own."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **Life has been kind enough to give me time to post this chapter. Please be warned that the next few chapters might have some extreme dark places. I will try and put a warning at the beginning of the chapters.**

As Sam walked into the room he instantly took in the difference between this one and the one he'd been taken to before. This one had no chains on the walls. There was no strange smell hanging in the air. Most of all it looked almost comfortable. A fireplace took up most of one wall. A large couch and two chairs sat before it. A table with four chairs was along another wall. A door in the far wall opened and Master stepped through closing it behind him.

"Good morning Sam."

"Morning." Sam took in the room again and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Piper? Rahab said I would be meeting her here."

"And you will all in good time." Master held out a bronze goblet to Sam. Sam forced his hands not to move as his eyes took in the red liquid. "Go on." Master said moving it closer.

A strange and wonderful smell drifted to Sam, and his hands were moving and taking the goblet. His mind screamed to stop, but when the liquid touched his tongue all went silent. Again all of his aches and pains instantly went away. Sam closed his eyes and relished the moment of peace. When he finally opened his eyes it was to see Master smiling. The demon took the goblet and sat it down on the table. He then slowly turned and pointed toward a door.

"Piper is right through there."

Sam looked at him a moment before walking over and opening the door. The only light in the room was lamp on a small table, but it was enough to show Sam all he needed to see. Piper tied to a bed, a gag keeping her from screaming. A man on top of her. Rage erupted through Sam.

"NO!"

The man flew off of Piper, slamming into the far wall.

"That's it Sam." Master said stepping up behind Sam. "He touched Piper."

Sam's eyes narrowed as anger rushed through him. He focused on the man who was trying to stand. The man was again slammed into the wall. "Please I was trying to…" His head snapped forward then slammed back into the wall. A horrible cracking sound echoed through the room.

"Very good my pet." Master patted Sam's shoulder. "Go to her."

Sam hurried over and started untying the rope around Piper's wrist. The sight of red and raw skin brought Sam's rage back to the surface. Before he could react a hand was gently touching his cheek, turning Sam's face to look at her. The rage almost instantly vanished as Sam looked into Piper's eyes. He reached out and removed the gag, then leaned over and lightly kissed her.

"Mine."

The rest of the ropes quickly disappeared and Piper was safe in Sam's arms. Rahab stood by the door to escort them back to their own room. At the room Rahab opened the door and walked in. Sam followed, sitting Piper carefully down on the bed. When Rahab walked over to them, he was carrying two goblets. He held one out to Sam who took it and instantly started drinking. Rahab held the other out to Piper. "It will help you relax a little."

"I'm fine."

"Please." Rahab whispered, moving the goblet closer. "If you wish to stay with Sam, you must drink."

Taking the goblet Piper took a small sip. At least it tastes good, Piper thought taking another drink. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Rahab stood and quickly left the room.

Piper did not notice the closing or locking of the door. Those sounds had become normal to her. Her focus was on Sam. He was pacing the room like a wild animal newly locked in a cage. As he paced he drank, whenever he would take a drink, Piper would. Soon a wonderful warmth was creeping through her. She watched as Sam tipped up the goblet emptying it. When he sat it down he looked right at her. Her breath caught at the look he was giving her. Trying to distract herself, Piper took another drink. As she lowered the goblet from her mouth, her tongue slipped out catching what was on her lips. Hearing a low growl, caused her to tremble all over. Piper's body felt as though it was suddenly on fire, and she ached for Sam to touch her.

Sliding back on the bed and stretching her legs out, Piper finished her drink. She then had to reach over to sit the goblet on the nightstand. When she looked back at Sam he was stalking toward her. Her body felt as though electricity was now flowing through her veins. Smiling wickedly she shifted slightly so she was out of his reach. He growled again, grabbing her legs and pulling her toward him.

"Mine."

As she sat up Piper's tongue again slid across her lips. "You said that earlier." Reaching her hand around his neck and up into his hair she gave a hard tug. "How about proving it." 

The sound that rumbled deep in Sam's chest was a mixture of a growl and moan, and it almost sent Piper over the edge. Sam used his body to push her back onto the bed. Piper let out a gasp as Sam captured her mouth in a fierce demanding kiss. Breaking the kiss Sam moved down to her neck nipping slightly. Piper moaned at the slight pain, her body screaming for more. Running her hands under Sam's shirt she dragged her nails across his back drawing out a groan from him. After that her clothes were practically ripped off her, but Piper didn't care. All she cared about was Sam, and his mouth and hands were marking her, showing everyone she was his. When Sam plunged into her, with no warning Piper screamed digging her nails into his back. She felt his teeth again on her neck this time so deep she was sure there would be blood. As he moved in and out of her he sucked at her neck. All Piper could do was hold on until she felt the pleasure build. She came seconds before Sam did. He collapsed on top of her, his breath ghosting across her neck.

Once she had some of her senses back, she tried to move. Sam's arms tightened and he growled.

"No."

"I was just…"

"No." Pulling her closer. Piper knew there was no point fighting it. Even sound asleep Sam was stronger than she was.

Soon her neck started to throb in pain, along with lower parts. Something in the back of her mind screamed at her to be afraid. Turning her head slightly Piper took in the sleeping face beside her. All she felt was love, and an urge to protect him from whatever she could. Kissing Sam lightly on the lips, Piper snuggled down and let sleep take her.

We really need a bigger place. Dean thought looking over the small motel room. Caleb had arrived just a few hours after his phone call. About four hours later John showed up. Bobby had swung by Blue Earth to check in with Pastor Jim. Yep their going to need a bigger place. Dean looked down at the little girl that had for the fourth time since they met chosen his lap to fall asleep on. Bridget sat across the table from them trying to break into her sister's computer. Papers were scattered across the table and both beds. Caleb and John were sitting on opposite beds scanning through papers, and books.

"That's it I can't think any more on an empty stomach." Caleb sudden said standing.

"Sound's good." John slammed the book closed he'd been reading and stood. "By the time we get back Bobby and Jim should be here. Maybe they've found something. You two want anything special?"

"No thank you sir." Bridget answered without looking up.

"What about the little one?"

Bridget looked around the computer and at her sleeping child. Smiling she said. "As long as she has fries she'll be happy."

Grabbing his coat John nodded. "Lots of fries got it." With that he followed Caleb out the door.

"You can lay her on the bed now."

Dean shrugged. "I'm fine."

Closing the computer and sitting back Bridget studied the man before her. "Can I ask a question? One that I have tried but you, Caleb, and John expertly avoid it."

"Ask away."

"What are you really looking for?"

Dean sighed as he laid the paper down and look at Bridget. "I really don't want to answer that."

"I hope you're going to go on to say, but I will anyways."

Smiling Dean said. "How about this, I will answer that one if you answer mine first."

Bridget thought a second before nodding. "Deal."

"Why are you so okay with how Isabel is with me?"

Looking down at her daughter Bridget smiled. "My Grandfather used to say that you never trust anyone that kids and dogs don't trust. Of course the same goes the other way. For some reason Isabel has decided she trusts you. I'm leaning to agree with her. Your turn."

Dean looked down at Isabel again. "Hold on." Standing he walked over and laid her down on his bed. Walking back over, he sat down facing Bridget. "What I'm about to tell you, you will in no way want to believe but I swear to you it's the truth. We are looking for monsters."

"What kind of monsters?"

"The kind that just might be holding a grudge against my family. One so big they would risk our anger and snatch Sam."

"And Piper."

"Again I hate to say this, but we're pretty sure Piper was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dean studied Bridget's face for a moment. "There's more."

"Don't stop now."

"These monsters aren't human."

"If they're not human then what are they?"

"We're not sure yet. Could be vampires, or shapeshifters." Dean let out a small laugh. "When I was ten, Dad claimed he really pissed off a fairy." Dean's smile quickly faded as he locked eyes with Bridget. "I swear to you that we will find Sam and Piper. My Dad is one of the best. The two coming are his equals. We will find them."

Bridget sat for a minute letting everything sink in. She then reached over and picked up one of the newspapers she'd been reading earlier. "So if I was to read you an article about a man insisting he had no memory of the past week. While his family equally insist that he'd been there with them, just not acting anything like himself." Bridget looked back up at Dean. "Is that something you might want to know about?"

Dean jumped to his feet and moved behind Bridget. "That's exactly something we need to know about."

"What if you find Sam, and Piper isn't with him? Bridget whispered.

"Then we keep looking." Dean knelt beside her, forcing her to look at him. "Only then we'll have the best damn hunter with us."

Bridget smiled at him wiping away a stray tear. "Well now that I know what I'm looking for I can be more help."

"You've been a lot of help." Dean said standing. He glanced outside and smiled. "It's about damn time. "Reinforcements have arrived." Opening the door his smile instantly fell from the look on the two men's faces. "Hey Bobby."

"Where's John? We need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **That darn life has gotten in my way again. Actually it's family so I really can't complain too much. I've been working on a baby shower for my one and only niece. So I am sorry to say that this will definitely be the only chapter for this week. I tried to give you a nice long one with some juicy information to tide you over until next week. On the bright side June will be much calmer so I should be posting more regularly.**

 **As always thank you so much for reading. Enjoy.**

Pulling his legs up tighter to his chest Sam reluctantly let his mind drift. He was slowly slipping away. That much Sam was sure. He had no idea what the demons were giving him to drink, and part of him was pretty sure he didn't want to know. But he couldn't ignore what it was doing to him. Closing his eyes Sam could clearly see the woman he'd been forced to torture. The look of pure pain on the human face, but that hadn't been the worst part. That was when Master ordered him to send the demon inside her back to hell. Sam of course knew at least three exorcisms by heart, but that's not how Master wanted him to do it.

"Reach in. Feel the demon trying to hide inside the human. Pull, tug, rip it from her body." Master said this as he held out another cup of the red liquid. Sam could still taste the liquid on his tongue. Can still remember the surge of power racing through his body. Still hated the small smile that had come to his lips as he held out his hand toward the woman. Her screams were again echoing through Sam's very core. The sight of black smoke erupting from her mouth, and the many slashes across her body.

Running his hands through his hair Sam opened his eyes trying to block out the sights and sounds. Looking around the room everything was so familiar, almost like a home. Sam's eyes landed on the one thing that was truly keeping him grounded. Piper. When he'd left the bed he'd made sure she was completely covered, but he could still look at her face. Her peaceful, beautiful face. Sam didn't bother to stop the tears that formed in his eyes. She continued to insist that Sam wasn't hurting her. Sam knew better, could see it in the bruises and that damn bite mark on her neck. Pulling himself tighter into the corner Sam wrapped his arms around his legs and laid his head on his knees. The only way he could keep her safe was for him to stay away from her. Closing his eyes Sam prayed for dreamless sleep. Soft fingers running through his hair made him stiffen.

"You should be asleep." Sam hated how harsh his voice seemed to have gotten.

"So should you." Piper's voice hadn't changed, it was still sweet and kind. "Please Sam I don't like sleeping alone."

"I would think you would prefer it."

"The only time I'm truly scared is when you are not with me."

Sam slowly raised his head and looked into her eyes. As always they started to pull him in. Looking down Sam's eyes landed on the horrible bite mark on her neck. "I am so sorry for getting you into this."

"I don't blame you."

"You should." Sam threw his head back slamming it into the wall. "They came after me."

Piper took Sam's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "We have already went through this Sam Winchester. I do not blame you. I blame the monsters that took us."

"What about everything you've seen me do? Or what I've done to you." Sam tried to move away from her but the wall wouldn't let him. "Please let me do this little bit to try and keep you safe."

Small strong hands cupped his chin and forced him to look into Piper's eyes. "I have been keeping something from you. In truth I'm not even sure how to tell you, or what's happening."

"Just tell me."

Nodding Piper let go of his face and sat back slightly. "Can I first ask you something?"

"Anything."

"After you drink, whatever that is Master gives you, how do you feel?"

"Powerful." The word was out of Sam's mouth before he could think.

Piper nodded laying her hands in her lap. "After I drink I feel only one thing."

"What?"

Locking eyes with Sam Piper answered. "That if you don't touch me I just might die." Piper could clearly tell by the look on Sam's face he had not been expecting that. "My very skin feels as though it is on fire, and only your touch will calm the blaze. I ache for you to kiss me touch me. Just you looking at me send my heart racing." Piper let out a soft laugh. "Now the strange thing is that this was kind of how I was feeling before. I mean before at the store, whenever I would see you smile…" Piper was pretty sure she was blushing which seemed really silly after everything they'd been through. Taking a deep breath she decided to forge on. "Whenever you smiled my heart would skip at least two beats. If you laughed I was pretty sure I was dying. Of course I always hoped it would be you giving me mouth to mouth."

The looks crossing across Sam's face was both adorable and slightly funny. Shifting closer Piper again took his face gently in her hands before kissing him. Not a deep passionate kiss, but a sweet loving one. She then stretched up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm pretty sure I've said this a few times before." Piper kissed the end of Sam's nose. "But I will continue saying it as long as you need to hear it. I was falling for you Sam Winchester way before any of this. I have no idea what their pouring into me, but I'm pretty sure they're wasting their time. Because all it is doing is intensifying how I already feel for you."

"Piper." Sam's voice cracked as he took in a ragged breath. "I've…"

"You keep me safe." Piper whispered. "I know everything you do is to keep me safe."

Sam's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't blame you."

Piper pushed Sam's legs down so she could sit on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Just as I don't blame you."

Sam buried his face in her neck, his breath drifting lightly across the bite mark. "They know if I was here alone I would fight them. They know I will do whatever I have to, to keep you safe."

"I know." Piper ran her fingers through his hair, trying to ease some of the pain she knew was still deep down inside of him.

"Dean will find us." Sam whispered

Smiling Piper turned and kissed him. "Dean will find you. I will just be extra."

"You are everything." Sam said holding her close.

"Does that mean I won't be sleeping alone anymore?" Pushing away from him Piper stood holding her hand out. "I'll be totally honest with you. The only time you truly hurt me is when you leave the bed."

Sam took the offered hand and stood. Piper pulled him toward the bed. After she climbed in she laid on her back holding her arms out to him. Sam climbed in and curled up against her laying his head on her shoulder. Piper wrapped him up in her arms and held him tight.

"You're insane." John screamed. "You both have completely lost it."

"I had him check it twice John." Bobby was fighting to keep himself calm. "You know he doesn't make mistakes."

"I don't care."

Dean glanced up from the computer. He had only seen his father this pissed once before. Sam and him had both been injured and it was someone else's fault. Dean was sure John was going to kill the other hunter that day.

"I've never even heard of that damn demon." John fumed. "Why would it want Sam?"

"That we're not sure of, yet." Jim calmly stepped between the two hunters. "For all we know it could have gone after him just because he's a hunter."

"He wasn't a hunter." John fumed. "He was nothing but a damn college student."

"That just happens to be your son." Bobby said softly.

John glared at the other hunter, then turned his back to all of them.

Dean knew this stance. In his father's mind the discussion was over. Looking at Bobby he saw the same look, on this one screamed the discussion was just getting started. Out of all the hunters Dean had ever meet or hunted with, these two were the ones he looked up to the most. In all his life he had never second guessed either of them. So he was a little surprised at himself when he turned to Pastor Jim and asked.

"What do you know of this demon?"

Jim took a deep breath before focusing on the young hunter. "If he truly exists, he is said to be one of the most evil of all the fallen angels."

"Angel." Dean glanced at Bobby. "You said demon."

"In some histories he's a demon." Pastor Jim went on. "In others he is a fallen angel. One that fell with Lucifer."

Dean heard his father let out a harsh laugh, but ignored him keeping his focus on Jim. "Is there any description of him?"

Jim laughed. "Too many to count. In some stories he has three heads. In other's he is a handsome gentlemen. In still other's he has flaming wings and black smoke coming out of his ears." Jim sighed. "Just like Lucifer there is more stories than fact."

"But if we have his name we can track him."

Spinning around John locked his glare on his oldest son. "There isn't anything to track."

Dean calmly faced his father. "This is the first possible anything we've had in days. Sam is strong, he knows I'm coming. But I'm worried about Piper, about what might…" Dean turned his back to the other hunters and looked out the window at the setting sun. His mind raced with all the possible and maybes. Taking a deep breath Dean lowered his head and said. "We can't ignore any leads, no matter what our feelings."

John walked over and laid a hand on his oldest son's shoulder. When Dean turned and looked at him John slowly nodded. "Fine we'll look into this lead."

"What exactly are we looking into?" Caleb asked finally chiming in. "We've got a name of a possible demon, or possible angel. That might be in or near this town. That might have, for some damn reason, taken Sam. What in that gives us any clue on where to start?"

"We start at the library." Jim said. "Come on Caleb you can drive."

"I'll make some more calls." Bobby said taking a seat at the table. "There's got to be someone that's faced this thing before."

John nodded grabbing his journal and sitting down across from Bobby.

Dean waited until his father and Bobby were occupied on their phones, before slipping out of the room. He took a few deep breaths before walking over and knocking on Bridget's door.

"Hey, we didn't expect to see you today." Bridget smiled, opening the door for him. "Come on in we were just about to watch a movie."

"You really should be more careful about opening the door." Dean gently scolded. "I really don't want to add you and Izzy to my search list."

Bridget took his hand and pulled him into the room. "I looked out the window, before I opened the door. I also keep it locked just like you ordered."

Dean gave her a small smile. "I didn't order. I just requested forcibly."

"Is Dean going to watch the movie too?" Isabel asked from the couch.

"If he wants to." Bridget finally let go of Dean's hand.

Dean looked down at his hand, it was still slightly warm from her touch. As he raised his head he took in the many differences in this room then his. No papers scattered everywhere. No books taking up most of the bed. Here was just a few items of clothes, some shoes, and a stuffed bunny hanging off the side of the bed. His eyes finally landed on Bridget.

"Can we talk, privately first?"

"Sure. Isabel, Dean and I are going to step outside for just a second."

"Okay Mommy but hurry the movie is starting soon."

"We will baby." As they stepped back out of the room Bridget pulled the door closed. When she looked into Dean's green eyes she could clearly see worry.

"Does this have anything to do with what Bobby wanted to talk to John about?"

"Everything." Dean walked over and sat on the hood of his car. "That article you found, those were signs of a demon possession. Usually whoever the demon was possessing doesn't really remember anything."

"So you think that demons have Piper and Sam?"

Dean slowly nodded. "Bobby's got contacts, and one found that a certain demon just might have been in town around the time Sam and Piper went missing. A very high level demon. I don't want to get your hopes up, but we might be getting close."

"It's been two weeks. Hope is getting harder and harder to hold onto." Bridget wrapped her arms around herself. "It's starting to get hard to believe…"

Grabbing her Dean pulled her tight. "Sam's alive. I know it. Deep down you know the same thing about Piper. We will find them."

"I wish I could be so sure?"

Knowing there were no words to help, Dean just held her close.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dear readers.**

 **So I'm hoping that my June will be much calmer than my May. Of course I'm not going to hold my breath. Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

Piper watched from her seat in the corner. As her eyes followed Sam she couldn't help the pride rise up inside her. Her pride wasn't just for what he was able to do. Today he was moving rather large pieces of furniture around the room, of course without physically touching them. No, she was mostly proud of him because of the defiance she could see still bubbling deep inside him. Every time they thought they'd knocked him down, she made sure to pull him back up. Piper knew Sam would never give up, not on her, but especially never on Dean. Dean was coming, of that Sam was sure.

"Are you enjoying the show?"

Piper jumped slightly at the sound of Master's voice. Looking up at the smiling demon Piper had to force down the urge to kick him. Instead she gave him a sweet smile. "I always enjoying watching Sam."

"I'm sure you do." Master gave her a wink then looked toward the door. "Rahab should be here soon."

At that moment the door burst open but it wasn't Rahab that ran in. Piper did not recognize this demon. He hurried to Master and whispered something in his ear. Piper was surprised to see fear on the new demon's face. Master cursed and shoved the demon away.

"Find Rahab." He ordered turning his back to the demon. "Sam come here."

"Yes Master." Sam let the trunk that had been slowly rising off the floor, drop with a loud crash to the ground. As he came over Piper stood and moved to stand just behind him. Sam's hand went behind his back and Piper locked her fingers with his.

"Take Piper back to your room. You need to pack as much of your clothes as you can. Rahab will come get you."

"Yes Master." Stepping out of the room Sam almost ran right into someone. The person snapped off a few cuss words before continuing on his way. Sam stood a moment taking in the activity going on around them. Something was wrong. He'd seen the worry on the young man's face that had talked to Master. He'd also felt the tension in Master's words. Squeezing Piper's hand and pulling her closer, Sam hurried to their room. Just before he closed the door behind them he heard a word. Just one word. The best word Sam had heard in days.

"Sam what's going on?" Piper asked clutching at his arm.

Sam turned and kissed her gently on the forehead. "We need to pack as much as we can."

"Are we leaving?"

The pure hope that shined in Piper's beautiful eyes tore at Sam's heart. Running his thumb down her check he kissed her again. "It's not safe yet, but soon."

"If we're not leaving, then why do we need to pack?"

"Something's happened and I'm pretty sure Master has decided to move." Sam walked over to the dresser he and Piper shared. Opening the top drawer he found a backpack. As he started shoving clothes in it he glanced back at Piper. "Grab everything from the bathroom." By the time Piper came out of the bathroom most of the drawers were empty, after all packing in a rush was nothing new for Sam. The last drawer held only one item. The shirt Sam had been wearing when they took him. Glancing behind him, to make sure the door was still closed, Sam grabbed the shirt and quickly balled it up and hid it under the bed. The demon's might scan the room, even check the dresser, but Sam prayed they wouldn't bother with under the bed. As he stood the door opened and Rahab stepped in.

"It's time to go."

"We're ready." Sam said taking Piper's hand.

"I am sorry, but you two will not be riding together."

"Why?" Sam put his arm around Piper, holding her close. "Did I do something to anger Master?"

"No, of course not." Rahab gave Sam a sad smile. "If it helps any I will be with Piper at all times. No one will touch her."

Sam started to fight when Piper laid her hand on his chest. "Sam it may sound strange, but I trust Rahab. Besides, we do not want to anger Master."

Reluctantly Sam nodded letting go of Piper. Rahab took her hand. "Sam head down the back stairs, Master will meet you there." Without a backward glance the demon hurried down the hall toward the front stairs.

Clinching his fists Sam turned and ran down the back stairs. Taking a deep breath, Sam opened the door and stepped out.

"Come Pet." Master called from the bottom of the stairs. "We must leave."

"Rahab told me." Sam said letting the door slam closed behind him. He lowered his head slightly. "I was so busy packing that I didn't…" Sam shrugged keeping his head down.

Master laughed. "Step to the side of the house and do what you need. We will be leaving within the hour."

"Thank you Master." Sam hurried to the side of the house. He risked a moment to look around at the rushing demons. Something was defiantly happening. A slow smile came to Sam's face. His family was happening. He'd heard one of the demon's say hunter, and that's when Sam knew. They must still be close to Stanford. Which means Dean knows he's missing, and that demons have him. Ducking back Sam searched his brain on how to leave a message for Dean, one that if the demons saw they wouldn't think anything of it.

"Sam its time."

"Coming." Sam dropped down picked up a stick and worked quickly. Jumping to his feet he came around the house just as Master was about to step around. Sam lowered his head. "Sorry."

Master patted him on the shoulder and pushed him toward one of the SUVs. Sam glanced back once pleased to see no one else going near that side of the house. Climbing into the back of the SUV Sam prayed his brother would find his message, and remember.

Bridget sat on the park bench, watching her daughter chase Dean. Just as she caught him he would turn grab her and swing her over his shoulder. Isabel would squeal and laugh hitting Dean in the back. After sitting her down, Dean would take off again. Bridget knew this was helping both of them keep their minds from their still missing family. It was getting harder and harder for Bridget to think positively. The night before even Dean had slipped and said, if they find them. The memory of the look that crossed Dean's face still sent a chill down her spin. He had ran out of the room, leaving the other grown men in stunned silence. She had chased after him. Finding him sitting on the ground behind his beloved car. She had said nothing, just sat down beside him and returned what he had done for her many times.

Her daughters squeal brought her back to the present. She was hanging upside down laughing. Dean looked at Bridget smiling. Swinging Isabel back up, he walked over to the swings.

"He's a very good father."

Bridget jumped turning to see an elderly man smiling at her. "Oh he's…"

"There aren't a lot of men like him around these days." The man sat down beside her. "Now a days a man might create a child but doesn't bother to stay around to help raise them." The man held out a bag to her. "Orange?"

"No thank you."

"I used to eat apples. But I guess I ate too many, can't stand them now." Sitting the bag between them he picked out an orange and started peeling it. "Families are very important."

"Yes they are."

"One should never give up on family. Especially if you truly love them."

Bridget turned and studied the man. "Are you one of Dean's friends?"

The man smiled holding out a piece of orange. "Go ahead one little piece isn't going to hurt." Tilting her head slightly Bridget took the offered orange. She waited until he took a bite before eating it. It was the best orange she had ever tasted. "Yep that young man shows the true meaning of family. He will never stop, and neither should you."

"How do you know?"

"Mommy."

Bridget looked toward Isabel than back at the man. He was gone. Jumping to her feet she looked around.

"Lose something?" Dean asked coming up behind her.

"There was a man sitting here." Bridget's eyes landed on the bag of oranges. "He left these here." She looked at Dean. "Didn't you see him?"

"Can't say I did."

"Mommy, Dean said we can go for a ride in Baby. Can we Mommy?"

"Sure." Bridget picked up the bag of oranges. She looked around one more time before following Dean and Isabel to the car. As they loaded up she glanced back at the bench a little surprised to still see no one. If it wasn't for the oranges she would think she had imagined the whole thing.

"So where to?" Dean asked getting behind the wheel.

"Can we just drive around?" Bridget asked, sitting the bag on the seat between them.

"Sure thing." Starting the car Dean pulled out of the parking lot took a left and just drove. It was a bright sunny day, but it seemed to always be that way. They drove for about twenty minutes, when Isabel announced she needed to use the bathroom. Finding a gas station Dean pulled off deciding to go ahead and fill up.

Bridget and Isabel walked into the station, heading to the back where the bathroom was always located. It was a single bathroom and Isabel insisted she could do it herself. "I'll be right here if you need any help." Bridget leaned against the door waiting for her daughter to finish.

"I'm telling you they have the best oranges you've ever tasted." Bridget's ears perked up at two women's conversation.

"But it's such a long drive."

"But so worth it. Trust me if you want any oranges this year go there."

"Where was that again?"

"You head north, you know the old Parker barn that almost burnt down, well take a left. Go oh I don't know at least twenty miles. It's a big white farm house on your right. Looks abandon but it's not."

"That's a long way to go."

"But worth it for your family."

These words had Bridget rushing around the corner to find a completely empty aisle. "What the hell?" She got back to the bathroom just as Isabel came out. Taking her hand she hurried them back out to the car. "Okay you might think I'm completely insane and maybe I am but I think I might know where we might need to go."

Dean calmly replaced the gas hoes, and the cap to the car before facing her. "Okay first yes I think you are completely insane, mainly because you keep trusting me. Second could you please repeat the second part because I totally didn't get any of it?"

Bridget looked back at the convenience store again thinking she would see the two women stepping out, and again nothing. "It doesn't really make any sense, but it somehow does."

"Yeah thanks that cleared everything up." Dean went to move but was stopped by Bridget.

"At the park a guy sat next to me and talked about family, and oranges. He then just disappeared. While I was waiting for Isabel I heard two women talking. They were also talking about oranges and family. When I tried to get a look at them there wasn't anyone there." Bridget threw up her hands. "Great now you think I'm completely crazy."

"We went through that already." Dean put his hands on Bridget's shoulders. "I also completely believe you."

"You do?" Bridget let out a strangled laugh. "Great you're just as crazy as I am."

"The bag of oranges are sitting in my car correct?" Bridget nodded. "Well that proves you didn't completely imagine the guy. Now tell me what the women said."

"They said there was a farm not far from here with the best oranges." Bridget closed her eyes. "Head north, something about a barn that almost burnt down, take a left. A big white farm house on the right." When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Dean smiling. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Because we've got a lead. In the car." Dean rushed around and got in the car. Bridget shook her head but followed getting in the passenger side.

"Dean it was just my imagination working overtime. You don't really think any of that was true."

The car was already speeding back toward the motel. Dean reached into the bag and pulled out an orange. "This is real. I can see it, smell it, probably could taste it. This proves you didn't imagine all of it." Dean glanced at her. "Answer me one question." Bridget just nodded. "Do you believe you talked to the guy in the park, and overheard the two women talking?"

"Well yeah, I guess, but…"

Dean shook his head. "In my line of work, I have to go with my gut. I believe you, and something tells me we need to check this out."

"Then why don't we call John, and have them meet us?" Bridget looked out the window. "We're driving away from the directions."

"You and Izzy are staying at the motel, with Jim." Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "There's no way I'm putting you two in any danger."

"I really want to argue with you." Bridget glanced into the back seat, Isabel looked at her and smiled. "But I just can't seem to think of a good argument."

Reaching across the seat Dean took Bridget's hand and squeezed. "We're getting close."

"I hope you're right."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers.**

 **This chapter has been a royal pain for me. Many times I just wanted to skip it and move on to the next one, but unfortunately I can't do that. This chapter though short is needed for the next few. So here it is. I am having to copy-n-paste so I'm sorry if it is a little off.**

Sam stared out the window watching the world flash by. Concentrating on the blur of colors, he could almost convince himself he was in the car with Dean. Of course the only problem with that was there was no comforting roar, no loud music, and of course no Dean. Closing his eyes he wandered how far behind them Dean was. Would he catch up to them soon? Who all was with Dean? Had his father even bothered to help? Sam fought back tears that burned at his eyes. He was so done crying in front of these demons.

Lost in thoughts of rescue Sam didn't see the truck barreling straight toward them. The screaming of brakes and the swerving of the SUV had Sam opening his eyes just as the truck rammed into the driver's side. Sam watched as the demon in the passenger seat flew out the now open door. Master screamed something but the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass drowned him out. As fast as it started it stopped. Sam's ears were ringing and his head hurt, but thankfully that was all that was wrong with him. The demon behind the wheel wasn't so lucky. He was pinned behind the wheel a large piece of glass sticking out of his chest. Looking beside him Sam registered that Master was screaming at someone, or something. Sam's door was pulled open and he looked out to see Rahab.

"Can you move?" The demon asked. Sam nodded as he tried to unlock his seatbelt. A knife flashed and Sam was free. Tumbling out of the SUV he stood to the side taking in huge lungs full of air. "Sam help me." Sam went to help when a scream reached his ear.

Sam turned to see Piper being dragged out of one of the only vehicles not damaged. "Piper." The ache deep inside him flared to life and Sam ran. He slammed into one while punching at another. Piper crumbled to the ground with a soft cry.

"Well it looks like we've found Asmodeus's new toy." The man Sam had punched said rubbing at his chin. "He's got one hell of a right hook."

The one Sam had slammed into was pushing himself off the ground and glaring at Sam. "Mines better." Before he could move Sam was ready. As the man lunged Sam turned and kicked out his foot causing the man to again land hard onto the ground. "Toy or not he's dead."

Sam had pulled Piper to her feet, making sure she was safe behind him. When he faced the two he wasn't happy to see that they now had friends. It also wasn't good to see that they were all demons. Keeping himself between them and Piper Sam readied for the next attack.

"Isn't he a feisty one?" One of the demons said with a laugh. "You are out gunned and outnumbered toy. Kill him."

Five demons charged at Sam. He was able to fling one back while deflecting two others blows. The fourth one was able to kick Sam's legs out from under him. But a Winchester on the ground wasn't out of the fight. As Sam went down he dragged one of the demons with him tossing him to the side. He felt a blow to his side, and another to his chest. The pain barely fazed him. Piper screamed causing him to look toward her. One of the demons had recovered and was walking toward her, a knife in his hand. Kicking the demon off him Sam held out his hand. The knife flew through the air landing in Sam's hand. He slashed at one demon while getting back to his feet.

"You are strong toy." The demon looked down at the slash on his chest. "And a pretty good aim. Too bad all that did was piss me off. And too bad for you all your other demon friends are too busy to help save your ass."

"I don't need their help." Sam bit out through clinched teeth. He could hear fighting going on all around him. He only half registered when the other four demons left, Sam was focused on the one before him.

"Is that so?" The demon smiled his eyes turning solid black. Raising his hand he waved it toward Sam, the smile slowly fell when nothing happened.

Sam then smiled taking a step toward the demon. "While you're in hell spread the word. Sam Winchester doesn't like anyone touching what's his."

"Winchester." The demon watched as before him the human's eyes slowly clouded over. He felt himself being pulled from his meat suit. He fought with all his might but the power was just too great. The last thought he had was stopping this. Lunging forward he grabbed the wrist of the hand still holding the knife. Turning he plunged it into the Winchester's side. The black smoke of the demon circled for a moment before disappearing into the ground.

"SAM!" Piper grabbed Sam just as he crumbled to the ground.

Pain shot through Sam making him scream. Piper turned hearing screaming coming from behind them. Two men where grabbing their heads as they crumbled to the ground.

"P…Piper."

"I'm here." Piper pulled off her coat holding it to the wound. "Please just hold on Sam."

"D…Dean." Sam's eyes rolled into his head as the darkness claimed him.

"You have got to be kidding." Caleb laughed looking at the rundown ranch. "Dean no one has been here in years. A lot of years."

"Well we're here now, so it's not going to hurt to take a look around." Dean parked the car next to his father's truck and got out. He truly hated agreeing with Caleb about anything, but he was pretty sure they weren't going to find anything. His father stood on the porch looking out at the barren land. Bobby was nowhere in sight. As Dean walked up the steps, he held up his hands. "Caleb has already pointed out that no one's been here in years."

"Well he'd be wrong." John said calmly.

"Excuse me." Dean asked in shock.

"He'd be wrong." John pointed to the stairs. "There's a lot more wear on those stairs then the rest of the porch, which might be normal. But this door handle is newer than the window fixtures, and has no rust on it. Bobby noticed wheel treads toward the side of the house so went to check it out. A window upstairs is open but just a crack. Now are we just going to stand around or are you going to pick this lock? Or is Sam the only one of my sons that can pick a complicated lock?"

"I was just waiting until you were finished." Dean said dropping to his knees as he pulled out his lock picks. Studying the lock before him, Dean knew it would take Sam less than a couple seconds to pick it. Going to work it took him almost a full minute. Standing, he opened the door. "After you."

John pulled out his gun and flashlight. As he stepped in Dean and Caleb followed. The downstairs looked as though no one had been in it in years. Everything was covered with sheets, and a layer of dust. But the stairs, and the banister were clean. John motioned for him and Dean to go up while Caleb secured the downstairs. The two men nodded. John and Dean slowly made their way up the stairs. At the second floor they found all the doors open. Moving to the first one John glanced in letting out a curse. Dean stepped up and almost lost what little food he'd eaten that day. Chains hung on one wall. A chair with chains attached sat in the middle of the room. Blood could clearly be seen on the wall and floor.

John nudged Dean and they moved to the next room. This one had a large fireplace and some scattered furniture. Moving to the next room they found it held nothing but a bed and chestier drawers. As John moved on to the next door, Dean stepped into this room. Unlike the other room this one had clearly been used recently. The bed covers were pulled back and the drawers on the dresser were open. As he scanned the room Dean wandered what he was hoping to find. After seeing all the blood in the first room he was starting to hope Caleb was right. Just as he was turning to leave the room something caught his eye. Walking over to the bed Dean knelt down and reached under pulling something out. At first he thought it was just an old rag and was about to stand up when something about the material struck him as familiar. Pulling it closer he shifted the material, His eyes working over the pattern. His brain connected that it was, or had been, a shirt. Dean's eyes went wide and gasped falling backward.

"Dad."

John ran into the room, hurrying to his son's side. "What is it Dean?"

Dean held up the blood stained, torn shirt. "This was mine, Sam took it the night he left."

Fighting back tears John nodded. "So we know for sure he was here. That's a good sign."

"But Dad." Dean's hand shook almost dropping the shirt.

John put his hand over Dean's. "No buts. He was here. There's no sign of…" Closing his eyes John forced air into his lungs. Looking at his oldest son John asked. "Is Sam dead?"

Dean's eyes went wide. "No."

Smiling John nodded. "Hold onto that. As long as you know Sammy's alive, he's alive. Now we need to search for any other clues they might have left behind."

Forcing himself to get control, Dean stood not letting go of the shirt. He searched the room finding nothing else. Caleb found some empty cans of broth in the kitchen. Bobby found where at least two large vehicles had been parked in the back. He also found something he wanted Dean to look at. The four hunters walked to the back of the house.

"They were parked there." Bobby pointed. "But this is what I wanted you to see Dean." Bobby walked to the side of the house. "What do you make of that?"

Dean walked over and looked at where Bobby was pointing. On first inspection he guessed some guy had peed on the house. Looking a little closer he saw something had been drawn on the side of the house. As his eyes focused on it and he smiled. "Sam."

"What is it?" John looked but didn't see anything.

Pointing to the small hidden picture Dean traced the symbol. "When Sam was about five he was convinced I was a superhero. He even created this symbol for me. According to him he never had to worry because he had a personal superhero.

Looking closer John saw what could be mistaken for a shape of a car, with two B's inside it. "So what was your superhero name?"

Dean smiled. "Big Brother."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello wonderful readers.**

 **First I want to say a huge thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. I was at a very low place over the weekend. Seeing your reviews and reading them helped lift my spirits. Of course I greatly appreciate all those that read, watching the numbers go up also helps a lot.**

 **Second, an answer to a couple reviews. Yes, I will finish this story. When I start posting I'm making a promise to everyone that reads, that the story will come to an end (usually happy). I'm sorry to say that the brothers will be apart for a few more chapters.**

 **Third, I had no idea that my story breaks were not showing. I hope I have fixed the problem.**

 **Again thank you all so much for reading. If you have a moment please leave a review. Even if it is just to say Hi.**

Piper sat in the corner of the room, her legs pulled up to her chest. She knew she was in a hospital, but had no memory of getting here. The worst part was she didn't know where Sam was. Looking down at her hands, her eyes filled with tears. She could still see them as they were, stained red from Sam's blood. A soft knock had Piper moving more into the corner. A woman came in looking around the room. She smiled when she spied Piper.

"Hey there darlin'." Her voice was friendly and soft. She walked toward Piper, stopping as soon as she saw fear flash in Piper's eyes. "My name's Cassandra. I'm your nurse this fine morning." Cassandra looked around the room to see the curtains closed. "Well honey there's no way you can see the beautiful sun with those darn curtains closed." Walking over, Cassandra opened the curtains filling the room with sunlight. "There isn't that better?"

Piper shifted slightly so that a beam of light touched her hand.

Cassandra walked back over and sat down on the floor near Piper. "Now I know hospitals are supposed to be clean. But honey trust me, I know what might be covering these floors. So how about we move back up to your bed?" Piper pulled her legs tighter and moved away from the light and Cassandra. Holding up her hands Cassandra said. "Or not, the floor is just fine, good for your back, or so I've been told. So I've told you my name, do I get yours?"

"Piper."

"I knew it was going to be something pretty." Cassandra smiled bigger. "Just like you. Now I've got a little harder question. Do you know any of the men that were brought in with you?"

"Sam."

"And which one is Sam?"

"I'm Sam's." Piper laid her head on her knees.

"Can you describe Sam for me? Is he young like you?" Piper nodded. "Does he have long hair?" Another nod. "Is he kind of tall, and really strong?"

"Can I see Sam? I need to see Sam."

Cassandra watched as Piper started picking at her arm. She'd been at this long enough to spot the clear signs of someone coming off drugs. Cassandra had heard the report from the police. To her it almost sounded like a drug deal gone way wrong. The only problem was that there hadn't been any drugs found. According to the report the only thing out of the ordinary was some strange yellowish powder found near one of the bodies.

"Piper honey can you tell me what happened?"

"All I remember is a lot of screaming. Sam getting stabbed. Then cop cars."

"So is Sam your boyfriend?"

"I'm Sam's."

Cassandra studied Piper's face. Although her body was screaming drugs, her eyes weren't. Cassandra also knew all the girl's blood tests had come back clear. She also noticed the look in Piper's eyes every time she mentioned Sam. "You love him."

Piper glanced at the nurse for a second before lowering her head again. "I need him."

Cassandra smiled, she'd seen the truth in the young girl's eyes. "Or does he need you? I can't promise you anything, but I will check on him for you, okay?"

Piper thought a moment before nodding. "Can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"For what baby?"

"He'll know." Piper buried her face back in her knees.

Standing Cassandra walked to the door. Glancing back at the girl her heart broke a little. Stepping out of the room she was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Did she talk to you?

"Does she know what happened?"

"Who are the men that were brought in with her?"

Cassandra held up her hands. "Doctors please." The men went silent. Cassandra turned to the only doctor she truly trusted Dr. Horn. He might be young, but he had already proven himself many times over. "Her name is Piper. The tall young shaggy haired boy is Sam. Piper is very scared, and she's coming down hard from something."

Dr. Fletcher shook his head. "We did a full drug panel on all of them. Two of them were high on cocaine, in fact I'm pretty sure it killed them. But she's not on anything."

"I really don't care what your drug panel said." Cassandra snapped. "She's going through major withdrawal right now." Cassandra looked back at Dr. Horn. "I'll try and talk to her later. Right now I'd like to see Sam."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dr. Mason said crossing his arms. "The one time he woke up he was very violent, almost ripped out his stitches. We've had to sedate him."

A loud crash suddenly echoed down the hall. The four ran to find out what happened. They all froze when they saw the one they now knew as Sam lifting one of the rolling carts and throwing it toward the wall.

"Where is she?" Sam screamed. "You can't keep her from me."

"Someone get something to knock him out." Dr. Mason ordered.

"We already did." A nurse said running out of the room. "It didn't even faze him.

"Sam." Cassandra turned, to see Piper standing in the hallway. "Sam!"

Turning Sam saw Piper. Before he could move toward her two orderlies tackled him to the ground. Cassandra was surprised to see him easily fighting them off. Four security guards joined in. Another nurse came up and stuck a needle into Sam's neck emptying the contents. He was making almost animalistic noises still fighting as the drugs slowly took effect. Piper cried and ran toward him. Two more orderlies grabbed her and dragged her screaming back to her room.

"Maybe we should let them be together." Cassandra said.

"Absolutely not." Dr. Fletcher bellowed. "The police is still investigating what the hell happened. Until then they will be kept separate. I am ordering he be kept under sedation, and strapped down."

Dr. Fletcher and Dr. Mason walked away. Cassandra glared at their retreating backs. "I'm surprised any of their patients ever survive."

"I guess it's a good thing neither of them are Sam or Piper's main Doctor." Dr. Horn smiled at Cassandra. "As soon as security leaves have a go. As much as I hate to agree with Matthew about anything, leave the restraints on. Please."

"Only because you asked so nicely."

Cassandra watched as Sam's room slowly emptied. Hurrying in, she froze at the sight of the young man. His lip and forehead was bleeding. He had small bruises on his arms and neck, from needles being jammed in. Walking over she looked at his vitals. His heart was racing. Laying her hand over his Cassandra said.

"I'm pretty sure you can hear me Sam. My names Cassandra. I want to help you and Piper." Cassandra felt Sam's body tense. "She's safe. She also says she's sorry." Cassandra couldn't help but brush a stray hair out of Sam's face. He looked so very young, and a little frightened, even in sleep. "Dr. Horn and I will keep her safe, you just get better. And try and stop fighting so much."

Stepping back Cassandra sighed. Turning she walked to the door. As she opened it she glanced back at Sam. She was pretty sure she saw a tear.

00000

00000

00000

"So we know where he was, but no idea where he is now." Caleb pointed out. "So that little trip really got us nothing."

"If you think that then you're dumber than I thought." Bobby said slamming a book onto the table. "Or did you not go into the house? Did you not see the sulfur?"

"So he was taken by demons." Caleb shrugged. "We already guessed that."

"They." Dean said from the corner he'd been leaning in, while the other four had been discussing. They all turned to look at him. "You all keep saying him. It's they. Sam isn't alone. We aren't just looking for him. An innocent young woman is trapped right alongside of him."

"We don't know that." Caleb said. "You saw the fresh graves."

Dean took a few steps toward Caleb. "I saw them. I also know my brother better than anyone in this room. The only reason he would still be with those damn demons is because he's keeping someone safe. An innocent."

"Or she's working with the demons."

John saw his son clinching his fists. Stepping forward he lightly shoved Dean toward the door. "Why don't you go check on the girls? We'll figure out the next move."

"There's nothing to figure out." Dean said suddenly scarily calm. "In the morning, I'm heading east with or without you."

"Why east?" Jim asked.

"Because that's the direction the car was facing that Sam drew." Dean grabbed his bag and coat. "I'll sleep in my car tonight." Closing the door he took a few deep breaths. He then walked to the other door and knocked.

After a few minutes Bridget called. "Who is it?"

"Dean."

"Prove it."

Smiling Dean said. "Your favorite guilty pleasure is watching a John Wayne movie, while eating a whole carton of ice cream."

"What flavor?"

"Anything with chocolate in it." Dean heard the lock click and the door open. "Honestly how many different kinds of ice cream are there?"

"You'd be surprised." Bridget answered as she headed toward the bathroom. "Izzy is just finishing her shower."

Dean nodded as he dropped his bag inside the door and sat down at the table. So focused on what had been said in the other room, Dean wasn't prepared for the squeal. Turning just in time, he caught Izzy as she jumped at him.

"You came to tuck me in didn't you? You said you would try. You also promised me a story someday. Is someday today. Please let it be today."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "You remind me more and more of Sam."

"Really." Izzy first smiled then her smile slowly faded. "Does it make you sad? Me reminding you of Sam. If it does I'll stop."

Giving the girl a hug and kiss on the top of her wet head Dean smiled. "No honey, it doesn't upset me one bit. It reminds me what I'm searching for. Because according to your Mom you are a lot like Piper too."

Isabel smiled. "Aunt Piper used to braid my hair. In the morning it was all wavy and soft. Can you braid hair?"

"Nope." Dean said standing still holding the child. "But I bet your Mommy can while I tell you a story. Only if you promise to go right to sleep after." He sat down on the bed and scooted back some. Isabel didn't move from his lap.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Isabel asked laying her head on Dean's shoulder. "There's weird noises at night."

"Don't worry, I'll be right outside in my car."

"Or." Bridget said, walking over to sit on the bed next to them. "You can sleep on the couch in here."

"Please Dee." Isabel begged looking up at Dean.

Dean looked down at the girl, then at her mother who was silently begging him. "How can I say no to two beautiful ladies?"

Isabel gave him a hug and kiss on the check, before moving to her mother's lap. While Bridget braided her daughter's hair, Dean told them a story of him and Sam when they were kids. One of the few times that had nothing to do with hunting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **As always thank you all for reading.**

 **So will Dean get to Sam and Piper in time? Are they finally safe? Read on to find out.**

Cassandra again stood just inside Sam's room. Although he looked as though he was sleeping, Cassandra knew differently. Walking closer to the bed she studied his vitals and marked them on his file.

"I just left Piper." Sam's pulse speed slightly. "She finally let me bandage her neck." Cassandra saw Sam hold his breath for a second. "It should heal just fine, but it will leave a scar." Cassandra lifted the sheet to look at Sam's side. "Kind of like yours. Dr. Horn says you should be fine in a few days. Maybe by then you will talk to me." Cassandra leaned over, her face inches from Sam's. "Instead of pretending that you're asleep." Standing she walked toward the door. "I hope you get some actual sleep soon Sam. According to the night nurse, you had some horrible nightmares last night. Don't worry I have no plans of telling Piper."

Sam heard the door close and relaxed slightly. He wanted to trust Cassandra but it was so hard with no way to test her. She could be a demon and here to test Sam. If Sam told her the truth, or had her contact Dean, Piper could be hurt. Sam couldn't take that chance. Pulling again on the restraints Sam groaned. Not only was he trapped here but the horrible ache had returned. The only thing that had ever helped was the drink Master gave him. Hearing the door click again Sam quickly closed his eyes.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Opening his eyes, Sam glared at the demon Rahab. "Please just leave us alone."

"Sorry can't do that." Rahab stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You left us." Sam accused locking his eyes on the demon. "They weren't all demons that attacked us."

Rahab lowered his head slightly. "No Sam they weren't all demons. Sometimes humans get sucked into doing some of the dirty work. Master needed to test you. So far you have passed."

"I…I…" Sam couldn't bring the words to his mouth.

"You did what you had to do, to protect Piper." Rahab walked over and stood beside the bed. By the way how are you feeling Sam? Head spinning? Hands shaking? Anything hurting?"

Sam's eyes narrowed as he said through clinched teeth. "Just go away."

Rahab reached into his coat and pulled out a small vile full of red liquid. "Are you sure you want me to leave Sam?"

Closing his eyes, Sam turned his head away. "Yes."

"That didn't really sound convincing." Rahab sat on the side of Sam's bed. Sam heard the pop of the lid, felt the vile touch the side of his face. Keeping his eyes and mouth shut tight Sam prayed for the demon to leave. When something wet touched his lip his tongue shot out and licked it off. Sam moaned as even that small bit eased the ache some. "That's it Sam, now open wide."

Sam's mouth opened and he let out a groan as the liquid flowed down his tongue. He drank it in loving the warmth the spread through him.

"There, now are you ready to leave?"

"I'm not leaving without Piper."

"Of course we're not leaving without Piper." Rahab stood, and started undoing Sam's bindings. "She is just down the hall. That busybody nurse is in with her right now. I was going to have one of our loyal legion just possess her and walk the two of you out. But she's wearing a cross and actually caries holy water. Who does that?"

As Sam stood. Rahab handed him a bag full of clothes. "I can get Piper."

"And what, I'm supposed to just walk away? Trust that the two of you will meet me at the bottom of the stairs, just to the right of Piper's room. That is out this door to your right fifth one down." Rahab crossed his arms studying Sam's face. "Fine, you have fifteen minutes."

"I only need five."

"I suggest you take the full fifteen." Rahab walked to the door and peeked out. "If you and Piper are not in the vehicle with me in fifteen minutes I have orders to injure Piper." Rahab looked back at Sam locking eyes with him. "And not heal her."

"Understood." Sam grabbed the bag, which still held clothes for Piper. "We'll be there."

Nodding Rahab exited the room. Sam took a deep breath and walked out. Thankfully there was no one around. Hurrying to Piper's room Sam waited a second before pushing the door open. Cassandra was nothing like Sam had pictured her. She was older than she sounded, but her face was indeed kind.

"Sam." Cassandra said in surprise. "What are you doing out of bed? And dressed?"

Sam hadn't heard anything the nurse said. All he could focus on was Piper. She had more color in her cheeks, then the last time he'd seen her. The left side of her neck was covered by a white bandage. But what totally took Sam's breath away was the pure smile on her lips and how she seemed to be glowing.

"Sam."

Hearing her voice pushed Sam forward. Lightly touching her cheek Sam felt a tear escape his eyes. "I wish I could leave you here."

Piper shook her head. "We both know that's not safe."

"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you." Sam touched the bandage on her neck. "Worse than I already have."

Piper covered Sam's hand with her own and smiled slightly. "Right now the only thing keeping me from jumping you right here right now is the small bit of self-control I have left." Leaning closer she whispered. "Rahab visited me first." This brought out a soft growl from Sam.

"Uhm hello nurse on duty here." Cassandra said waving her hand between the two. "What the hell is going on here?"

Sam finally looked at the nurse. "You're more right than you can even imagine." Sam sat the bag of clothes beside Piper. "You need to get dressed, fast." Looking back to Cassandra he said. "Can I borrow a pen and paper?"

Reaching into her pocket Cassandra pulled out a pen and handed it to Sam. "There's a pad of paper there on the table beside you. You are going to tell me what's going on, right?"

"Mostly." Sam answered as he started writing. "Have we been reported?"

"Of course." Cassandra said. "The cops have been by twice. Of course neither of you would talk to them."

Sam looked at the nurse. "Was my exact likeness in the report? Did you add my name?"

"A general description of both of you has been sent to surrounding towns." Cassandra crossed her arms. "Now, I think I've answered just about enough of your questions young man. It's about damn time you answer some of mine. Like where the hell you think you two are going?"

Sam held out the pad to Cassandra. "All I can tell you is this. If the two of us aren't downstairs in five minutes Piper is going to be hurt, bad. Very soon some men will show up here demanding to see me. Give that to the youngest one."

"Listen I can't just let you two walk out of here. I could lose my job."

Taking Piper's hand Sam pulled her close. "She could lose her life."

Cassandra looked into Sam's deep hazel eyes. The one thing she'd always been able to do is tell when someone was lying. This knack had kept her four boys from getting away with just about anything. Right now Cassandra could clearly see that Sam was being completely honest. Before she could second guess herself she slowly nodded.

"Thank you Cassandra." Sam said and hurried out the door.

When the door clicked Cassandra shook her head and looked around. How was she going to explain what just happened? She then looked down at the pad in her hand. All she saw was a bunch of numbers and letters. Sighing she tucked it under her arm and walked out of the room. If she wasn't around no one would know she'd been here. Well not for a while at least.

00000

00000

00000

Glancing in the rearview mirror Dean saw his father and Bobby's vehicles following him. That morning after getting Bridget and Isabel loaded in his car Dean left. Hadn't even bothered knocking on the motel door. Sam was leaving him breadcrumbs, he had to find them before the birds did. Gripping the wheel tighter he focused back on the road. When a hand lightly touched his shoulder he glanced into the back seat.

"Morning again." Bridget said through a yawn. "Or is it afternoon?"

"Still morning." Dean answered. "We'll stop for food soon."

"I understand now why you love this car so much. She is very comfortable to sleep in. I think even more than those things motels call beds."

Dean smiled. "Flattering my car will get you just about anything you want."

"Well then good sir a restroom would be fabulous."

Dean laughed as he took the next exit. A quaint little diner was the very first thing he came to. By the time he parked Bridget had Isabel mostly awake. Dean got out and opened the back door. He heard the other two vehicles pull in, but didn't bother to look.

"Come on squirt." Dean said picking Isabel up. The girl through her arms around Dean's neck and laid her head on his shoulder almost going right back to sleep.

"I'll go get a table." Bridget called over her shoulder as she walked toward the diner.

"When the hell were you even going to call?" John fumed as he stormed toward his son. "Woke up out of a sound sleep to hear the roar of this car. By the time I looked out the window you were gone."

"You caught up." Dean said calmly. "Now are you hungry or do you just want to stand out here and grumble?"

"I can grumble while I eat."

When the two men heard a soft giggle come from the child in Dean's arms, they both instantly calmed. John patted her on the back before walking toward the diner. Jim and Caleb walked by without a word. Bobby stopped and faced Dean.

"Don't you ever do that to me again boy."

"Understood Bobby."

Bobby leaned over to face Isabel. "You make sure he doesn't young lady."

"Yes sir, Mr. Bobby sir. Can I have pancakes?"

"If they don't serve them I'll make them myself." Bobby said giving the girl a wink.

When Dean, Isabel, and Bobby walked into the diner the others were already sitting at a large round table booth. Dean sat Isabel down and slid in next to her. Bridget was on Isabel's other side, then John, Caleb, Jim and finally Bobby. The waitress came over and let out a soft whistle.

"My, this is a full table." Her eyes landed on Isabel and she smiled. "And I'm pretty sure I know who's in charge. So coffee all around?"

"And a glass of milk." Bridget said nodding at Isabel.

"Sure thing."

The table was uncomfortably quiet, no one looking at anyone else. Finally the waitress came back with a tray full of cups and a pot of coffee. "This is a fresh pot, and I started another."

"Thank you." Bridget said helping the waitress pass the filled cups around. Last was a glass of milk for Isabel.

"So you all ready to order?"

"Mr. Bobby said I can have pancakes." Isabel said then hid her head behind Dean's arm.

"Is that so?" The waitress said getting a nod from Bridget. "Well it just so happens we've got the best in town. You want anything special on them?"

"No thank you."

Everyone else ordered and the waitress was again off. And the table was again silent. Sighing Bridget sat forward slightly and looked at the other men. "So exactly what are you all pissed at? That Dean left without waking you? That he was able to leave without waking you? That he had the nerve to leave without waking you? Or that he took Izzy and me with him?"

"For me the last one never crossed my mind." Bobby said facing Bridget. "I just thought we were in this together. As a family."

Dean let out a harsh laugh and looked toward Caleb.

"Listen we can't start arguing amongst ourselves." Jim said calmly. "Not if we're going to have any luck finding Sam and Piper."

"Agreed." Bridget said looking at Dean. "Right."

Dean just nodded, and the table again lapsed into silence. Thankfully the food was delivered quickly and everyone was soon deep into eating. Just as they were finishing Bobby's phone rang.

"Singer. Are you sure? Read it to me." He looked across the table at Dean. "Yeah that sounds about right. Where. Thanks. Oh and could you try and…Thanks again I owe you, big." Shoving his phone in his pocket he stood. "We got to move."

"What happened?" Dean asked standing.

"That was a cop friend of mine. A description of a John Doe came across his desk." Bobby looked at John. "It sounds like Sam."

"John you go with Dean." Jim said getting up. "I'll take care of this and drive your truck. We'll meet up at that motel we were talking about."

John nodded as he stood. "We'll call if we find anything."

Bobby watched as John, Dean, Bridget, and Isabel hurried out the diner. Looking at Jim he said. "Man I hope they find him."

"I hope they find who took him." Caleb said. "So Dean can start take his frustration out on them."

Jim and Bobby just nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello dear readers.**

 **I said I would warn you when things go a little dark.** ***WARNING*** **It's not as dark as some stuff I have read, but I still wanted to give everyone a warning.**

"Again." Master called.

Sam concentrated and watched as black smoke erupted from the bloody body before him. As always, his head screamed, but the pain ended quickly enough.

"You are getting better. No blood this time."

Reaching up Sam touched under his nose, surprised when indeed there was no sign of blood. "Are we done for today?"

"Not just yet." Master walked to the door. "Follow me."

Sam followed the demon out of the room. He was a little surprised when they turned and headed down a back stairwell. Sam and Piper had been kept inside their newest home, where all the windows were boarded over. They walked through the kitchen and out the back door. The sun was setting causing a strange fiery glow all around the farm. Sam again saw the two other houses he'd seen the day Rahab had brought him and Piper here. Looking around Sam saw many more people here than at the last place. He mentally shook his head reminding himself that they weren't people, they were demons. Sam came to a sudden stop almost running into Master who had stopped.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Master asked not looking back at him.

"Fine."

"Still feel strong, powerful?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

Holding up his hand Master waved. Sam turned to see Beleth standing in front of a large horse carrier. The scarred demon pulled the door open. Sam was ready for horses to run out, he wasn't ready for people. They hissed and growled at Beleth, but he kept them in line with a snap of his whip. They were soon all inside the coral.

"A war is coming Sam." Master said calmly. Sam noted that none of the other demons were getting near the coral. "A war like no other. In this war it will not just be one group against another. There will be many groups. I intend to win this war."

"By locking people in a coral?" Sam asked stepping closer. Now just a few steps away Sam saw the truth. These weren't people either. "Demons."

"That's right Sam. These demons dared to turn against me."

Sam looked around the coral and could see strange markings in the wood, and around the outside. Looking at the demons he could see that most of them had already been tortured, some close to death. "What is it you wish from me?"

Master faced Sam and smiled. "I wish for you to destroy them."

Sam shook his head. "There are too many."

"Just take a moment." Master nudged Sam closer. "Take a deep breath."

Glancing back at the demon Sam did as he was told. A strange feeling washed over him. He looked back at the pacing demons inside the coral. Stepping even closer he took a deeper breath. His body tingled as his fingers started to twitch. He felt that familiar pull whenever he would see the goblet, or the vile, full of the red liquid.

"You can smell it can't you Pet?" Master's hand squeezed Sam's shoulder. "It's screaming for you."

Closing his eyes Sam tried to calm himself, but every time he would breathe in, his mind would spin. "What is it?" Sam looked back at Master.

"Theirs will is not be as powerful as mine." Master's grin grew as he watched Sam's mind try and work what was happening. "But it should help you destroy them."

Sam eyes widened as he backed away from the coral. "No." The ache deep inside him roared to life, Sam fought to ignore it as he fell to the ground. "What have you done to me?"

"I did nothing." Master knelt beside Sam. "I merely flipped the switch a little early. You know you can't ignore the urge. The pain will grow, it will feel as though you are dying."

"Then I die." Sam screamed. "I won't do any more for you."

"Ah, but we both know better." Master looked passed Sam. Sam turned a soft cry exited his lips when he saw Rahab holding Piper's arm. "One of you will be entering that coral. You stand a fighting chance." Master stood shaking his head. "Dear sweet Piper, not so much. I'm afraid her last dose was a little too high."

Sam could see that Piper's eyes were glazed over. She was pulling at Rahab's grip, trying to reach Sam.

"So what will it be Sam?" Master looked back at the coral. "You cannot defeat them without drinking, and if you die what will happen to your Piper?"

Letting out an animalistic roar Sam jumped to his feet and leapt over the fence into the coral. The demons were surprised for a moment and moved away from him. A few came out of it quickly and lunged at Sam. Sam's hunter training instantly kicked in and he deflected the attack. He saw that one of the demon's neck was bleeding. Letting out a growl Sam grabbed him and latched his mouth onto the open wound. This startled the demons again and they moved away from them. This was different then the small goblets or vials. Sam could feel the pure power rushing through him. He felt a demon step toward him, turning Sam watched as the smoke erupted out of the human's mouth and spun in the air. A female ran toward the gate but was thrown backward right into Sam's arms. There was blood dripping from her arm. When Sam put his lips to her arm, she screamed trying to get away. Two demons grabbed Sam and pulled him back. Sam laughed as the two instantly smoked out. Standing in the middle of the coral Sam raised his hands. The demons screamed and writhed on the ground. Smoke erupted out some, while others just continued to scream. As quick as it started it was over.

Sam slowly walked over and climbed out of the coral. He didn't look at Master as he walked passed. His total focus was on his Piper. Rahab let go and Piper ran into Sam's arms. Grabbing her by the wrist Sam walked into the house, up the stairs and into the room they shared.

Piper whimpered when Sam slammed the door. When he spun and punched the wall a glass flew through the air and shattered against the wall. "Sam." Not turning Sam dropped to the ground letting out a painful scream. Piper heard what she thought was a mirror shatter. Rushing to his side she put her arms around him. "Sam you need to try and calm down."

Clenching his fists, Sam could feel the power still racing through him. He could hear Piper's pleading voice, but it seemed so far away. He felt arms around him, soft lips kissing his cheek.

"Please Sam, I need you." Piper's hand ran down his arm. "The pain is so bad."

Turning Sam locked eyes with Piper. She was calm, she was peace, she was his. Sam grabbed her pulling her to him. Their lips instantly formed together. The mix of her sweetness, and the demons blood sent what little control Sam had away. He tackled her back onto the floor kissing, demanding. Piper gave over to him whatever he wanted, because she needed it just as much. Her clothes were torn away, his body claiming her again. The bandage was ripped off and Sam's mouth again latched onto her. She calmed him. Without her he would be totally lost.

Piper's mind was always the first to clear. All she ever needed was Sam, once the pleasure was done she was herself again. As always Sam had passed out covering her. She tried to move but he growled. Usually she gave in and just slept, but they were on the floor. It was not only uncomfortable, but she was cold. Brushing his hair away from his ear Piper whispered.

"Please Sam can we move to the bed." She was answered by another growl. "But I'm hurting."

This always got him to move. Reluctantly Sam moved off of her. Piper stood and walked over to the bed, she was surprised to see that Sam hadn't moved. He was staring down at his hands.

"Sam."

He didn't move.

Going back to his side she gently touched his cheek. "Sam."

"I didn't want to." Sam whispered. "But I couldn't stop. The smell was so strong." When he finally raised his head Piper choked back tears. "Master said if I didn't go in, they would put you in. Nothing will ever hurt you." Sam reached up to touch her neck but pulled his hand back. "Except me."

"How about we get you cleaned up." Piper kissed his forehead as she stood. When she stepped into the bathroom she was glad to see that the mirror had only cracked. Grabbing a rag she wet it in warm water then went back to Sam's side. She gently cleaned away the blood. "There that's better. Now how about we get some sleep."

"Why do you keep taking care of me?" Sam's voice was so low now Piper could barely hear him. But she really didn't need to, it was the same question he always asked.

For the first time Piper had a different answer for him. Taking his face in her hands she forced him to look at her. "Because Sam Winchester, even threw all of this, I find myself loving you with all my heart."

A tear escaped Sam's eye. "You've seen what I've done. You saw today." Sam's eyes flicked to her neck. "And I…"

"I've seen you do everything in your power to keep me safe." Piper brushed her lips across Sam's. "And would you stop with the neck. It only hurts a little, and trust me I have no complaints during."

Sam shook his head. "You should hate me by now."

"Well I don't." Standing Piper held out her hand. "Please don't make me sleep alone." Sam took her hand and stood. He let her pull him to the bed, then gently push him onto the bed. She slowly climbed on until she was hovering over him. When she kissed him she was glad that he didn't pull away. "Let me show you just how much I love you."

"Piper."

Silencing him with another kiss Piper laid her claim to Sam.

00000

00000

00000

John tried to stay calm as they entered the hospital. It was a long shot that the kid found was his youngest son. But it was a long shot he was more than willing to aim for. Dean followed carrying Isabel, Bridget clinging to his hand. As they walked up to the main desk John scanned the area. He noticed at least two cops, and three FBI agents.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

John forced a smile. "I hope you can. My son and his girlfriend went on a road trip. It's been three days since they checked in. A cop friend of mine said that two people were admitted here that matched their descriptions."

"What are their names sir?"

"Well according to my friend they were admitted as John and Jane Doe."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry sir we haven't had any unidentified people admitted in months."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked stepping up. "A tall shaggy haired guy."

"I'm sorry sir. No one matching that description has been admitted here."

"Is there a problem?" John turned to face one of the cops.

"No problem just looking for someone. But I think we came to the wrong hospital."

The cop looked John over then looked at Dean. "You remind me of someone. A few years younger though."

"I got one of those kinds of faces." Dean shifted Isabel in his arms.

"No I'm sure it was you, you and your little brother. Cute kid shaggy hair always chasing after you, asking questions. I remember thinking how most kids your age would have gotten fed up and told the kid to take a hike. But you answered every question with a smile."

"You know my Uncle?" Dean studied the cop. Again he thought how if Sam was here he'd know the guy instantly.

"Bobby Singer and I go way back." The cop leaned closer to John. "Saved my ass from a werewolf." Straightening the cop turned and smiled at the nurse behind the desk. "Could you please find Nurse Cassandra and have her meet me in the family waiting area. Thank you so much." Turning his back to the nurse he pointed down the hall. "Right this way please."

Dean noticed that the guy waved back at the other cop and FBI agents. They walked down a hall and into a nice room with wall to wall chairs. Dean spun around and faced the cop. "Okay so you know Bobby and think you know me. So who the hell are you?"

"Dean you are just as protective as I remember. The names Seth Crawford."

"Okay I remember you now. You just about become a werewolf chew toy." Dean sat Isabel down on a chair. "So what are you doing here now?"

"Living my father's dreams. You know how it goes. He was a cop, his father was a cop, his father before him was a cop. I guess my job was picked for me before I was even born. Anyway when I saw Sam I knew who it was right away. I tried to get a message to Bobby faster but it took me awhile to find his damn number. By the time I got back to Sam's room…" Seth shrugged.

"What? What happened?" Dean demanded.

The door opened and an older nurse stepped in. She looked around the room her eyes pausing on each person. She finally closed the door and faced Seth. "You asked me to meet you here?"

"Cassandra this is John and Dean Winchester. Sam's family. You need to tell them more than you told me."

"I told you what happened." The nurse crossed her arms but wouldn't meet anyone's gaze.

Dean took a step toward her. "Ma'am please, if you know anything that can help me find my baby brother tell me."

Cassandra slowly lowered herself into a chair. "I'm supposed to retire in four days. I wasn't even supposed to be here that night. Dr. Horn called me in, because I've always had a knack for helping people calm down. Relax." Sighing she looked up at Dean. "If Sam is your brother I'm truly sorry. He and Piper left."

"Left. How does someone just leave a hospital?" John fumed. "Wasn't there papers to sign or something?"

"Sam came into Piper's room. He said if they both weren't downstairs by a certain time, Piper would be hurt." Cassandra lowered her head. "Sam didn't want Piper to go, but he also didn't want her hurt. So they went." Reaching into her pocket Cassandra pulled out a folded piece of paper. "He left only this."

Dean took the paper and slowly unfolded it. At first he smiled, but as his eyes scanned over the paper the smile faded and a tear escaped his eye.

"Dean what is it?"

"It's nothing but a bunch of numbers and letters." Cassandra said. "Doesn't make one bit of since."

"There's only two people on the planet that could read this." Dean turned and faced his father. "It's from Sam. Dad we need to go."

John nodded heading for the door. "Thank you both for your help."

Cassandra stood grabbing John by the arm. "Don't you want to know why Sam and Piper were in the hospital?"

"Yes please." Bridget finally spoke.

The nurse turned toward Bridget but didn't let go of John. ""Sam had been in a severe fight. He had major cuts and bruises to his knuckles, chest, and side. A knife had been plunged into his side, barely missing some major organs. The doctors were surprised he was able to move as soon as he did. There were also some faint scaring across his back and chest, I'm not sure what happened, most of them were almost totally healed. Piper was a little too thin, she was also extremely shaky, pulled into herself. She wouldn't really talk to anyone. I was lucky enough to get her name. She had what looked like a severe bit mark on her neck. When a nurse took care of it Piper cried and cried, but not from pain." Cassandra finally let go of John. "The biggest question is what I noticed, but the blood test didn't find."

"What was that?" Bridget asked.

"I've been a nurse for most of my life. I've seen my share of addicts coming down from highs, or coming off something. I saw that in both Sam and Piper. Their body language, mannerism, speech, everything points to something twisting their mind. Not only that, but Sam's pure strength. I mean I could tell he was strong but he took on four orderlies and nurses pumping him full of anything they could get their hands on. According to the nurse the amount of drugs they shot into Sam would have taken down four fill grown men. He was awake less than five hours later trying to get out of the restraints."

"He was in restraints." John bit out.

"They both were." Cassandra sighed. "It was the only way to keep them separate."

Dean finally folded the paper and slipped it into an inside pocket. "Thank you for everything." Walking over he picked Isabel up. The girl laid her head on his shoulder, and gripped his coat tight. "We've got to go now." Holding out his hand to Bridget she took it and the three exited the room.

John paused at the door and looked back at the nurse and cop. "Do we need to…I mean…"

"Sam and Piper's records have gone missing." Seth said glancing at Cassandra. "All of them, computer, hard files, hell even the film of them coming into the hospital, gone."

John nodded. "Thanks."

Cassandra gave John a sad smile. "Just find them and keep them safe."

"We will."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello dear readers.**

 **Not much to say today. Almost didn't get this chapter posted today. Nothing to blame but myself. I've been working on a sequel to one of my other stories. But do not worry, I will finish this one.**

 **Continuation of the warning from the last chapter.**

 **As always thank you for reading and a special thank you to those that review.**

Sam stared down at Piper. She was still asleep, her dark brown hair fanned out around her head, one arm laid above her head. She was completely breath taking. Piper sighed in her sleep and turned her head. The horrible bite mark on her neck was clearly visible. Sam's mind raced back to the corral. The memory of the smell of blood, how his heart started to pound faster. Jumping over the fence grabbing the first demon. Turning away from Piper, Sam forced air into his lungs. The ache deep inside him flared to life, with it came the memories of his first beatings, which quickly changed to watching Piper be beaten.

A soft hand slowly slid up his back followed by light kisses. Sam closed his eyes trying to push away the horror that his life was becoming. He felt Piper's body press against his back as her hands moved down his chest.

"Bad dream?" The words ghosted across his neck as she kissed.

"Bad memories." Sam answered leaning into her touch. "I don't dream anymore, I'm not sure I really sleep."

"Have you given up on Dean?"

"If there is a way, Dean will find it." Sam grabbed her hands pulling them to his lips and kissing them. "I just pray he does as I asked him."

"And what was that?"

Sam was saved in having to answer when there was a soft knock on the door. Standing he walked over and opened it, not caring the state of undress he was in. Rahab looked Sam over then looked passed him to where Piper was pulling the covers over herself.

"I do hope the two of you are rested. Master wishes to see Sam outside." Rahab's eyes went back to Piper. "And Piper is to come with me."

"May we have a moment to dress?" Sam asked.

"If you must." Rahab shrugged. "Just hurry, you know how Master hates to be kept waiting."

Sam closed the door and clinched his fists. He didn't like what they were doing to him, but he truly hated what they were doing to Piper.

"Come on Sam." Piper was standing at the dresser pulling out clothes. "Unless you want to go the way you are."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sam grumbled but took the clothes Piper held out for him. "I don't like you going with Rahab."

"I know." Piper pulled on a shirt then dug out a pair of jeans. "But out of all of them he is…well mostly trustworthy."

Sam laughed. "That's not saying much." Taking her hands in his he raised them and placed light kisses on her knuckles. "Be careful."

"All I have to do is drink some concoction, which I know will make my mind totally focus on you." Piper smiled. "Not really a bad thing."

"I just hope you don't have to watch me today."

"So what if I do." Piper stretched up and kissed Sam. She then laid her hand on his heart, and placed his on hers. "No matter what, here you are Sam."

"Are you two ready yet?" Rahab asked opening the door.

"Coming." Sam stood for a moment, watching as Piper walked down the hall with Rahab. When they went around a corner he ran down the stairs and out the front door. Not for the first time he had a moment's urge to run. There were woods not far from the front step. He could reach them before anyone noticed he was gone. But they knew he wouldn't run. Not as long as they held Piper. Shoving his hands in his pockets Sam went down the steps and walked around the house to the corral. Master stood in the same spot Sam had seen him last. He thought for a moment if the demon had even moved. Stepping up beside him Sam waited.

"You did very well yesterday." Master pointed to the left. Sam turned and saw smoke bellowing up from behind the barn. "Unfortunately none of the humans survived."

"Like you care." Sam said under his breath.

"Oh but I do Sam." Master waved his hand around. "I need humans for my legions. If they are dead and used up then they are no good to me."

"You can use a dead human's body."

"Well we can, but not for very long." Master snapped and a young girl ran forward carrying two goblets. Taking both of them he held one out to Sam. Sam's hands went deeper into his pockets. "Do not deny what your body craves." Master waved the goblet under Sam's nose. The smell burned into his very core. "Come now just a little taste." Sam turned away trying to focus on his breathing, while not smelling the blood being held out to him. "If you do not drink, it will make things much harder on you." Sam glared at the demon, not liking the way he was smiling. "You see the blood helps you focus your powers. Without it, you may not be able to…oh well." Master shrugged and snapped his fingers.

Beleth stepped out of the shadows. Master nodded to him. This time the scarred demon walked over to the barn and opened the doors. Two large demons stepped out. Sam heard a crack of a whip and soon more people came into the light. Again he could see that they had been tortured.

"This is more of my enemies. Now Beleth could easily dispose of them, and some of the humans might even survive. But I cannot promise all of them." Master pointed a finger toward the staggering demons.

Sam scanned the faces, anger instantly boiled inside him when he saw Piper among them. "Why is she there?"

"You must learn restraint Sam. Learn how to pull the demon out but not kill the host." Master snapped again and Beleth grabbed Piper and pulled her to him. The others staggered into the coral instantly caught in the devils trap. Sam took a step toward Piper but Master held him back. "I wouldn't get to close. You see she's not sweet Piper anymore."

Beleth whispered something in Piper's ear, she screamed and her eyes turned black. Sam froze in horror. "Piper."

Master held out the goblet to Sam again. "Learn to focus, learn control." Sam took the goblet and drank the contents. Beleth shoved Piper into the coral holding the gate open long enough for Sam to walk in. Most of the demons shied away from Sam this time. Suddenly one charged at him but Sam was ready. Without taking his eyes from Piper he grabbed the demon by the arm. As he spun him he felt the arm snap from the socket. The demon screamed but did not stop fighting. With his good arm he swung at Sam. Sam again easily deflected it. Raising his leg he brought it down hard on the demon's knee feeling a crunch. Finally taking his eyes from Piper he looked down at the demon at his feet. Concentrating he reached out and felt the demon slipping from the human's body, but Sam also knew the human would not survive.

Moving away from the dying human, Sam searched out, and found a female that was bleeding. He needed more blood if he was to save Piper. Rushing at her the demon didn't have time to scream before Sam had ahold of her and was drinking. The power again screamed inside Sam. He could feel the demons around him. Raising his head he focused on a young man not far from him. Holding out his hand Sam concentrated. After a few pulls the smoke erupted from the young man. Sam was at his side before he hit the ground. Touching his neck Sam smiled when he quickly found a pulse. He saved two more then drained another. It was a horrible dance that Sam tried desperately not to think of the steps too much. He was finally convinced he could save Piper. The demon wearing her was coward as far away from Sam as she could. Slowly Sam walked over to her.

The demon held up Piper's hands. "Please don't kill me."

"You should have thought of that before taking over what is mine." Sam again reached his hand out. He easily found the demon inside Piper. Unlike the others though this one hadn't been tortured first. The more Sam pulled the harder it held on.

"I will kill her before I let you send me back to hell." The demon spat out.

"You won't be in her long enough." Sam felt his anger and power rise to the surface. Knelling down he touched Piper's heart, and closed his eyes. The beating grew faster but Sam again found the demon. Grabbing ahold he pulled the demon while pushing back on Piper. It seemed like hours slipped by before the sound of Piper screaming echoed all around. The black smoke bellowed out of her. It instantly tried to go into another body. Sam reached out and pushed the demon down. With a horrible howl the demon smoke disappeared into the ground.

"Sam." Sam looked back at Piper, her eyes wide with fear. "Where am I?"

"You're safe." As Sam stood he lifted her into his arms. Beleth opened the gate as he got close. Sam was a little surprised to see the demon smile and nod at him. Sam walked over and stood before Master. "I did what you wished."

"Yes you did." Master smiled brightly. "Would you like another drink?"

Sam held Piper closer. "Is she safe?"

"As long as you continue to do as I wish, she will never again be possessed. You have my word."

Nodding, Sam walked toward the house.

00000

00000

00000

Bridget sat listening to the four men argue. They had been at it for over two hours. Bobby thought they should head to Jim's place in Montana and regroup. Caleb thought there was more to find at the hospital. John wanted to have another go at the ranch house. Dean was the only one not really saying anything. Bridget saw that he kept looking over the message Sam had left. Something had been nagging at the back of her mind, something telling her that he hadn't told them everything. Standing Bridget walked to the door to the adjoining room. Her daughter was quietly watching TV. Leaning on the doorway she turned and looked at Dean. When he looked up at her she nodded toward the door. Folding up the message Dean stood.

"I'm going for a walk." Grabbing his coat he walked out of the room.

Bridget stepped over to her daughter. "I'll be right back okay. If you need anything just ask Jim."

"Okay Mommy." Isabel smiled at her mother.

Grabbing her own coat Bridget stepped out of her room. It was colder than she thought it would be. Looking around she easily found Dean sitting on a picnic table. Walking over she stood for a moment, then she asked.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What's in that message that's upsetting you so much?"

"I don't know what you mean." Dean jumped off the table. "I've told you guys everything. Hell, I've told you everything. You're welcome by the way."

"For what?"

Dean laughed. "For totally ruining your life. I did the same thing to my baby brother when he was nine. Told him about everything that was out there. Two months later I watched as he was almost killed by a pissed off spirit. After that I threw myself between him and everything that came close to him. Human or monster."

"Until he left." Bridget whispered. She saw Dean tighten. "Our father died when we were little. We lived with our mother and grandparents. We had a great life but it always seemed like it was Piper and me against the world. We got into so much trouble, usually it was her fault. But damn was it fun." Bridget moved to stand in front of Dean. "We haven't been through anything like you and Sam must have. But like you I've protected my baby sister against the world. Please tell me what you're holding back."

For a moment she feared he was going to argue again. But then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the message. "Most of it I've already read. All about the demon's their names and what he thinks they're doing." Dean unfolded the message. All Bridget still saw were numbers and letters. "What I didn't tell the others was this last part." Dean tensed again when his eyes looked at the paper. Bridget laid her hand on his arm. "This last part is just for me. He asks me to save Piper, keep her safe. Help her get back to you." Dean's voice faltered as his breathing caught.

"There's more isn't there?"

Dean nodded. "He asks me to forgive him for leaving the family. He also begs me to…" Raising his eyes Bridget saw unshed tears. "His exact words are, I've become one of the monsters we've hunted our whole lives. Please Dean, stop me, I know it will be hard, but I want it to be you."

"He's asking you to kill him." Bridget gasped. "You aren't going to are you?"

Crumbling the paper Dean started to throw it, but instead just clinched it in his fist. "The only things I'm going to kill are the things that dared to take my little brother. I'm going to slowly rip the flesh from their bones, and when they are barely alive I'm going to spit in their damn face."

"Good."

Dean spun around, he was surprised to see a smile on Bridget's face.

Bridget stepped closer running her hand down Dean's cheek. "For a moment that fire in your eyes dimmed. As long as I see that fire, I now you will find them."

Wrapping his arm around her waist Dean pulled her close. Their lips instantly came together. First soft and gentle, slowly deepening. They kissed until they had to break apart to catch a breath. They stayed close looking into each other's eyes.

"I will." Dean whispered.

"I know." Bridget snuggled into his arms laying her head on his chest. "And then we will help them. Together."

Staring off into the night Dean took the offered warmth and comfort that was being freely given. He would find Sammy, and the monsters would all slowly die.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **I am so beyond glad everyone likes Dean with Bridget. I toyed back and forth with it for some time. But then it was pointed out to me by BFF that sisters with the brothers would be interesting. As always she was right.**

 **Anyway I'm sorry to say no rescue yet. Don't worry Dean's working on it. Until then hopefully Sam can get through what keeps getting thrown at him. Also I'm not sure if anyone noticed but a few chapters back (chapter 14) Master's actual name was mentioned. For this chapter it will be used again, mostly because Gusion does not look at him as 'master'. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much.**

 **As always thank you for reading and special thank you for reviewing.**

Gusion opened his eyes and frowned. Something had changed. Standing the demon made his way through the house and stopped in front of one of the many doors. As he raised his hand to knock the door swung open.

"If you are here to instill more doom Gusion, I'm not interested."

"If you did not want my warning, why did you ask me to join you?" Gusion said calmly as he walked into the room.

"I was hoping you would tell me only good tidings."

"You know me better than that Asmodeus."

"Fine, what horribleness have you seen this time?"

Gusion walked over and sat across from the other demon. "Actually you might be happy with some of what I have seen. I saw Azazel."

Master growled. "That backstabbing leach! Why would I be happy you saw him?"

"He was very upset." Gusion saw a small smile come to Asmodeus's face. "He is working for…well the other team." Gusion knew better than to say certain names. "He sent a demon to spy on Sam. Well of course, said demon arrived to find no Sam."

Master stood letting out a triumphant laugh. "Because he is mine now. So Azazel is the one that started this? Even better."

Gusion stood facing Master. "I regret to say that I also saw…"

Holding up his hands Asmodeus silenced Gusion. "I know what you continue to see. Come let me show you something." The two demons made their way through the house and down the stairs into the basement. The smell of blood and filth burned Gusion's senses. Looking around he saw bodies scattered all around. They stopped before the only door that swung open. Gusion could see Rahab, the demon did not look pleased.

"Master are…"

"I wanted Gusion to see." Was all Master said.

Rahab nodded standing aside so Gusion could see into the room. Although a demon, Gusion was different than others. He saw everything, past, present and future. But he was not prepared for what he saw in that room. Sam was again chained to the wall. The only thing covering him was a tattered piece of cloth hanging onto his waist, and blood. Stepping in, Gusion saw Beleth standing to the side still holding a bloody metal rod.

"Why?" Was all Gusion could get out.

"He is still human." Master said walking over and lifting Sam's head. A low groan escaped the boy's lips. "He questioned me about what I wanted him to do. He needed to be broken again." Letting go of the head so it again dangled down Master walked over to stand before Gusion. "Once his will is totally broken, he will be completely dependent on me. Only then will I have succeeded." Pushing by the other demons Master walked to the door. "Your orders have not changed." He said then slammed the door behind him.

"What were the orders?" Gusion asked his eyes still on Sam.

"Beleth is to bring him close to death, than I am to heal him." Rahab walked over and laid his hand on Sam's chest. Sam gasped and jerked. "But never completely." Sam's eyes opened and darted around the room, but didn't seem to be focusing on anything. "Just enough. Than Beleth…" Rahab sighed stepping back. "We have five more times."

Gusion looked at the boy who even through horrible pain, the demon could see the strength still held deep inside. "He should have chosen another."

"You know why he chose this one." Rahab said coming to stand again beside Gusion.

"What I've seen has not changed." Gusion turned to leave the room. "A great power searches for that human. That power will be the end of us all." Leaving the room the demon pulled the door closed. After a few seconds Sam's screams erupted from the other side.

00000

00000

00000

"I'm sorry you want to what?" Caleb yelled. "You have totally lost it."

"Would you just listen to me?" Bobby argued. "We've got two names, that's all we need. We call them to us, trapping them. Then we get out of it where Sam and Piper is."

"How sure are you that it will work?" John asked.

"Well I've never done it myself." Bobby shifted the hat on his head. "But I've read enough about it."

Caleb threw up his hands. "I rest my case."

John ignored the young hunter facing Pastor Jim. "What do you think?"

"Well unlike Bobby I've seen it done." Jim silenced Caleb with a wave of his hand. "It was touch and go. The person doing the summoning wasn't strong enough. Thankfully, another hunter was with us and knew how to exercise the demon back to hell."

"So why don't you call him?" John asked.

"I can't." Jim ran his hand through his hair, suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"Why not? Don't have his number?" Caleb asked.

"It's because the hunter, was Sam." Dean said finally standing. "The idiot that wasn't strong enough, was me."

"What?" John turned on his son. "When was this? Why wasn't I told?"

"I was sixteen."

John thought a minute. "You and Sam begged to stay in one place for a few months. Jim let you stay at Blue Earth." John turned on Jim. "What the hell happened?"

"It wasn't his fault." Dean stepped between his father and Jim. "I meet a girl. She was totally into the Goth thing. She talked me into going with her to a cemetery, for some stupid party. I told Sam and snuck out. Unlike me, he read the party announcement. The whole party was to summon some demon. I was drunk, and cocky. Sam and Jim got there just in time to save my ass." Dean faced Caleb. "But Bobby's right. Sam gave us those names because he knew I would remember. We just need to pick which one to call."

"Rahab." Jim said. "Trust me, out of the two names, he's the lesser evil."

"Fine. Caleb you take Bridget and Isabel away from here."

"Like hell."

"You don't like this plan." Dean snapped. "You're full of doubt. The demon can feed off that. You will take them and keep them safe."

"The brat doesn't even like me."

"You smell funny." John laughed at the look Caleb gave him. "Her words not mine. But like it or not Dean's right. Someone has to keep them safe. Bobby and Jim know the summoning ritual. Dean knows the exorcism."

"So why don't you take them?" Caleb asked, crossing his arms and facing off with John.

"Easy." John slowly faced the younger hunt. "Dean and Sam are my sons."

Caleb deflated. "Fine. Where are you going to do it? And when?"

"Tomorrow night." Bobby answered. "It will take us that long to gather everything. If we were at my house we could do it tonight."

"Same here." Jim put in.

"I'll talk to Bridget and Isabel." Dean said going to the door. "I'll make Izzy promise to be nice to you." Walking out of the room, before Caleb could say anything, Dean walked to the end of the building. Bridget and Isabel were sitting at the picnic table having lunch. As Dean sat down next to Isabel he asked. "Did you save me any?"

"Yep." Isabel pushed a bag over to him. "It might be a little cold though."

"That's okay still should be good." He pulled out the burger and fries. "So how would you two like to take a little road trip?"

"Did you find Aunt Piper and Sam?" Isabel asked looking hopefully up at Dean.

"Sorry Princess not yet." Dean took a bite of the burger glancing across the table at Bridget. Once his mouth was empty he said. "But we might have a way of getting information about where they are."

"Is it dangerous?" Bridget asked.

"Very." Dean answered honestly. "Caleb will be taking you two away from here ASAP."

Isabel grabbed Dean's arm. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know." Dean leaned over and kissed the girl on the top of the head. "But I've got to keep you two safe, and find Sam and Piper. I can't do that alone."

"Yes you can."

Dean laughed. "And again you sound just like Sam."

Isabel looked up at him her eyes sparkling with tears. "Really?"

"Yep. According to him I couldn't do anything wrong. Even when I messed up I was right."

"We'll go with Caleb." Bridget said, silencing her daughter with a stern look. "We won't like it but we'll go."

Isabel lowered her head but nodded.

"Can you also be good for him?" Dean asked nudging Isabel. "Just a little good."

"A little." Isabel whispered.

"Why don't you go pack your stuff?" Bridget said.

Isabel stood and started to walk away. She ran back over wrapping her arms around Dean's neck kissing his cheek. "Stay safe De." Without another word she ran to their room.

"It looks like you have another little one hero worshiping you." Bridget said as she started to clean up. "So what's this plan?"

"We're going to summon a demon."

"One of the ones Sam mentioned?"

"Yep."

"How dangerous is it?"

Dean stood, walked around the table and put his arms around Bridget holding her tight. "Dangerous enough that I will be insisting Caleb take my car, because it's the fastest, and most reliable. Dangerous enough that he's not going to tell me where he's going to be taking you."

"What are we hoping to get from this?"

"The exact location of Sam and Piper."

Bridget nodded, then looked up into Dean's striking green eyes. "Just don't get yourself killed. I've kind of got used to having you around. Besides I'm not sure I could explain it to Isabel."

"I can't promise anything." Leaning down Dean kissed her. "Except that we will find them."

"I know. I better go help Isabel pack. Do you have to go back and plan or can you come help?"

Dean smiled. "They know where I stand. Whatever it takes to get Sammy and Piper back." Taking her hand he squeezed. "Besides I think I need to remind Izzy about being good for Caleb. He's not beneath locking her in the trunk."

"He wouldn't?"

"He did to Sam. Kid wouldn't stop asking questions. I was used to it, Caleb not so much."

"What did you do?"

"At first, I laughed. Then I beat the shit out of Caleb and opened the trunk."

Bridget laughed. "I can't wait to hear Sam's stories about you."

"Oh they aren't nearly as entertaining."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **How much longer will it be before Dean rescues Sam? How much more can Sam take? Don't worry these questions and others will soon be answered. First Dean has to question a demon. Will he like what he finds out?**

Piper sat at the foot of the bed, watching Sam sleep. She had no idea how much time had passed since Rahab had returned Sam to her. She had tried to sleep but every time Sam moved he would groan in pain. So Piper sat and watched, but mostly prayed. Her whole life she had never really been one for prayer. Now she couldn't seem to stop. Her grandparents had tried to raise her and her sister in their catholic faith. It wasn't so much that Piper didn't agree with the religion, she just disagreed a little too much. But she wasn't praying to any certain angel, or saint. She was praying straight to God. Piper continued to pray for the one thing she knew would save them.

"D'n."

Sam's eyes weren't open but he was moving slightly. Moving carefully Piper shifted herself to lay out next to him. She lightly touched his shoulder making him jump.

"Sh." Leaning close she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Sam's eyes slowly opened but Piper could see they still were not focusing. Reaching down she took ahold of his hand. Rahab had hinted to her what had happened to Sam. Not that he had to hint much. His clothes had been different, and his hair wet. Also Piper could see the horrible red marks clearly through the thin white shirt. Rubbing her thumb on the back of Sam's hand she whispered in his ear.

"The ache is back isn't it?" Sam's eyes closed and he moaned softly. "I am so sorry baby." Piper nuzzled her face against Sam's neck and kissed. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing coming in short gasps. This had happened one time before. She had feared she'd lost Sam forever. Piper knew there was one thing Sam was holding onto, besides her.

"Do you remember the first time you agreed to have lunch with me? You'd been working at the store almost two months. I never told you but I begged Lydia to schedule us together. It didn't take much begging. She loves playing match maker. Anyway I wanted to try that new restaurant that was a few blocks away. You wanted to walk, I insisted on driving." Piper smiled at the memory. "I remember the small smile on your face when you saw my car. After I started it you started talking about what I should get checked out. I'd never pegged you for a car guy before."

"Dean."

Raising up Piper looked down into Sam's face. His eyes again open. The once beautiful hazel eyes were now dull and almost lifeless. Running her fingers through his hair Piper smiled. "You told me you really knew nothing about cars. But your brother could work miracles."

Sam's eyes slowly moved to look at her. "I'm not sure…"

Leaning down Piper kissed him. "Sh, don't say it. We have gotten this far Sam Winchester. Don't you dare give up on Dean."

Tears escaped Piper's eyes when Sam's hand gently caressed her cheek. "Dean will come, he will find you and rescue you."

Piper crumbled into Sam's arms. "Us. He will find us and rescue us."

"He'll probably take you to Bobby's or Jim's first." Sam continued as he wrapped his arms around her. "Promise me you will talk to them. Tell them everything that happened." His arms tightened slightly his breathing caught. "Everything."

"We'll tell them everything." Piper whispered.

"They need to know what might be coming." Sam kissed the top of Piper's head. "They will keep you safe. Help you get to Bridget and Isabel. I'm sorry you missed Izzy's Birthday."

"We'll be at the next one." Piper clinched Sam's shirt in a death grip, as she tried to fight anymore tears.

"Dean will fix your car." Sam continued. "You won't have to worry anymore about it breaking down."

Piper didn't bother to say anymore. She just held on to the person that held her very heart. When she finally felt him drift back to sleep she looked up at his sweet gentle face. "Please hurry Dean, we're losing him."

00000

00000

00000

Dean sat out on the porch listening to the three hunters argue. He might respect and look up to them, but damn how did they ever live this long. Covering his face with his hands Dean blocked out the arguing and went back to the night before. Caleb had been beyond surprised when Dean forced the keys to his Impala on him.

"She's fast, and more reliable than something you might steal."

"I'll take good care of her." Caleb turned when he heard the motel door open. Isabel and Bridget stepped out carrying their bags. "All of the hers."

Dean just nodded as he walked over to Bridget and Isabel. "You two all packed up?"

"Yep." Isabel looked over at Caleb. "Did he promise to be good?"

Laughing Dean picked the girl up and hugged her. "Yes he promised to be good, just like you did." Sitting her back down Dean looked down at her. "You keep Mommy safe for me okay?"

"Okay." Isabel hugged him again, before running to the Impala.

"Tell me again this is the only way." Bridget whispered. "Tell me it's worth the risk because we'll find them."

Dean pulled her to him holding her tight. "It's been almost three months. I'm running out of…" Dean's arms tightened as he buried his face in her neck. Bridget held him tight, knowing he was drawing just as much strength from her as she was from him. Finally Dean raised his head and looked down at her. Running a finger down her cheek he smiled. "This is the only way. The risk is totally worth it, because we will find them." Kissing her he pressed his forehead to hers. "Trust Caleb. Whatever he says, where ever he takes you. When this is over I'll call."

"You better." Bridget kissed him again.

A door slamming shook Dean out of his memories. Turning he nodded up at Jim. "How's it going?"

"I'm surprised those two haven't killed each other years ago." Jim sat down next to Dean. "They argue worse than any married couple I've counseled."

"Are we almost ready?"

"We're ready." Jim turned and studied Dean's face. "You don't have to be in there. Bobby can rattle off an exorcism pretty fast."

"Keeping Sam safe has always been my job." Dean stood. "So is saving him."

"You might not like what the demon has to say."

"Doesn't matter." Dean opened the door. "All that matters is Sam and Piper."

Standing Jim followed Dean into the cabin. Everything had been moved to the edges of the room. A trap had been drawn on the floor and ceiling. Candles now burned all around, a fire glowed in the fireplace.

"Okay places everyone." Bobby took his place behind the table shooting John a glare. John crossed his arm moving to stand near the door. Dean stepped into a far corner where he was slightly hidden away. Jim stood beside Bobby. Taking a deep breath Bobby raised a knife and cut his hand. A few drops of his blood fell into a bowl, full of herbs. Dean focused on the circle, he could hear Bobby chanting. There was a bright flash and the fire flamed. Suddenly standing in the middle of the circle was a young man immaculately dressed.

"What the hell?" He stormed toward Bobby but was thrown back and landed hard on the ground. "You dare not only summon me but trap me in this primitive drawing."

"I guess it's not so primitive." Bobby grinned. "Your ass is trapped, isn't it?"

"Not for long."

"You are Rahab are you not?" Jim stepped forward.

Rahab laughed. "I've never been summoned by a preacher before, although many have tried to get rid of me."

"You have information we want."

As he stood Rahab looked around the cabin, his eyes landing on John. "You look somehow familiar. Hum, let me see. Hair a little longer, maybe a little taller, younger muscles. Now who could that possibly be?" Tapping the side of his head Rahab snapped. "Oh yes my Master's faithful new pet. Give it up hunter he's ours now."

Bobby stepped between John and the demon holding up his hand to the hunter. John growled but stayed put. Bobby again faced the demon. "So are you going to answer our questions?"

"Hadn't really thought about it." Rahab smiled wickedly at John. "I wander what my Master will do when he finds me gone? Will he take it out of Sam's hide or dear sweet Piper's? Without me there, there will be no one to heal them."

"Who is your master?" Bobby demanded.

Rahab laughed. "Do you think me stupid? True names have true power." Rahab waved his hands around. "As you can see here. I'm guessing Sam somehow gave you my name. After all he is the smart one. I'm impressed the lot of you have gotten this far without him."

"Enough of this." John spat out. "Make him talk."

Nodding Bobby lifted a bucket and tossed it at the demon. Screams and smoke rose from the demon as he fell to his knees. "Not so cocky with holy water tossed on you. As you pointed out we have our own pastor so we can keep this up for days."

"S…Sam doesn't have days." Rahab gasped out raising his head. "My Master's plan is almost finished. Soon Sam will truly be lost to you, forever."

A low growl rumbled through the cabin, as Dean stormed over and pinned the demon to the ground. "You will tell me everything." Reaching out Dean easily grabbed one of the buckets. Lifting it he held the demons mouth open as he poured the water down. The demon choked and sputtered trying to get out of Dean's grip. "Where's my brother?"

Dean pulled back only slightly letting the demon catch a breath. Looking up at Dean Rahab smiled. "Are you sure he is your brother anymore? You have no idea what has happened to him, what he has done."

Grabbing the demon Dean pulled him up to glare into his eyes. "He will always be my brother, nothing you do or say will ever change that."

Looking into Dean's cold green eyes Rahab gasped. "You are the danger Gusion warned of."

"Where's Sam?"

"By now they are already on the move." Rahab quickly said. "Master would have written me off as lost or a traitor. All he cares about now is his Pet."

"Don't call him that." Dean took the demons head and dunked it in the pale. Rahab fought and tried to get away but the death grip on his neck gave him no mercy. Pulling his head out Dean tossed him to the ground. Standing over him Dean glared down at the demon. "Send him back to hell."

Rahab gasped struggling to his knees. "No I'll tell you what I know. I cannot tell you my Master's name, but I can tell you where they might have gone."

"Talk."

"One of the legion bought up abandon farms. Master likes them because there is a lot of land, and buildings, and no neighbors. If you give me a paper I will right down the address to those that I know of."

Dean held out his hand and Jim quickly handed over a paper and pen. Holding them out to the demon Dean held his eyes for a moment. "You better not be lying."

"I'm not." Rahab took the paper and pen and quickly wrote some addresses. He handed the paper back to Dean who gave it to Bobby.

"Tell me what's been done to my brother." Dean said stepping close to the pail of holy water. "Everything."

"He was tortured for the first two weeks. Beaten, then healed, then beaten again. He was kept mostly awake so he had no idea what day it was. They still have no idea how long we've had them. After Sam, Piper was tortured in front of him. That's when he finally used his powers."

"What powers?"

"Dean." John finally stepped forward. "That's enough."

Dean didn't even look at his father. "What powers?"

"The ones gifted to him when he was a baby." Rahab answered. "Master activated them early, and has honed them into a perfect killing machine."

Dean found the air in the cabin suddenly not enough for him. Pushing by his father he ran out of the cabin dropping to his knees, forcing air into his lungs. "How long have you known?" Dean didn't have to turn to know his father now stood behind him.

"Not long." John's voice was barely above a whisper, but the words screamed to Dean. "I wasn't even sure how much was true."

"And you didn't think it was important for me to know? For Sam to know?"

"I wanted to know everything before I talked to you." John let out a long sigh. "Sam was safe at college, he was out of…"

"Safe." Dean suddenly stood, grabbing his father by the shirt. "Sammy wasn't safe. He was in trouble and I wasn't there to protect him. Tell me."

"Dean."

Shaking his father Dean yelled. "Tell me. Everything. Now."

"The night Mary died, a demon was in the nursery. The rumor was he was selecting special children."

"What did he do to Sam?"

"I honestly have no idea. I hoped that Mary had stopped him before he was able to do anything." John's breath caught. "That she died protecting Sam."

Dean finally let go of his father and took a step back. "She did." Turning, Dean walked back into the cabin. Bobby stepped up holding the paper out.

"They all check out. One's not far from Blue Earth."

Dean just nodded as he stepped back into the circle. "How was his powers activated?"

Still sitting on the floor Rahab looked up at Dean. "It started when he was a baby. The demon Azazel entered his nursery and dropped blood into Sam's mouth. Master went one step further. Sam has drank many gallons of demon blood by now. But never a lot. Always just enough to do Master's bidding."

Knelling beside the demon Dean asked. "How much was yours?"

"None. Master gives him small doses of his blood. Sam has also drank from selective demons. If Sam wasn't so broken perhaps…"

"What about Piper?"

Rahab shook his head. "She is not given demon blood. She is given an elixir to keep her attached to Sam. Master uses Piper to keep Sam in line. If Master thinks Sam had anything to do with me going missing, I fear what he may do to the girl."

Dean laughed. "Like you really care."

"Piper was always nice to me. Even after Sam told her what I am." Rahab shrugged. "I do not wish to see her or Sam hurt any more than they already have been. As I pointed out before, I am not there to heal them."

Dean leaned close, his face inches from the demons. "And how much did you hurt them before you came to this decision?"

"I followed orders. Just like a good soldier."

Standing Dean stepped out of the circle. "Regna terrae, cantata Deo."

Rahab screamed grabbing his head. "I told you everything I know."

Bobby continued as Dean stood at the edge of the circle. "I know. But I saw the fear in your eyes at the threat of hell. So if that's where you don't want to go, well then I think that's just where you need to be."

Rahab crawled toward Dean but couldn't touch him. Looking up at him his eyes black the demon spat out. "You will be forced to kill your brother. Then he will join me in hell."

Bobby stopped. The three older hunters exchanging frightened looks. Dean dropped to the ground and pulled the demon toward him.

"That will never happen. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri." Black smoke erupted from the demons mouth as the body crumbled to the ground. Dean stood and calmly walked out of the cabin.

Jim knelt down and felt of the human's neck. "He's gone." Standing he faced John and Bobby. "Should we be worried about any of this?"

"Nothing's changed." Bobby said. "We still find Sam and Piper."

"And hope the demon was wrong." John said looking down at the dead body.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **Wow this chapter gave me a little bit of a problem. After at least three rewrites I finally got it just the way I wanted it. Plus I think it is one of the longest chapters (I'm hope no one minds).**

 **As always thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, and a very special thank you to those that leave a review.**

Sam watched from the window as more people were pulled out of vans and shoved into the barn. He wandered if these were already possessed or soon to be. He also wandered why unlike all the other rooms they'd been held in, this one the window was not boarded up.

"More?" Piper asked from the bed.

"Too many more." Sam walked over and collapsed on the bed, his head landing on her lap. "I wish I knew what he was planning."

"Are you sure about that?" Piper asked as she ran her hand through his hair. "At lease he hasn't had you do anything since we got here."

"Nothing but drink." Sam rolled onto his side folding into a ball. "I hate drinking it, but it hurts so much if I don't."

"I know baby. Maybe soon you won't have to drink anymore."

Sam laughed. "I don't think that's in Master's plan. He gives me just enough then pulls it back." Sam sat up when he heard the familiar click of the lock. He wasn't really surprised to see Beleth standing in the door way. He had not seen Rahab since they had arrived at this place. Sam wandered if the demon going missing was the reason for their sudden relocation.

As always Beleth said nothing just pointed at Sam then motioned for him to follow. Sam kissed Piper then followed. They walked through the house out the back door and toward another building. Sam had never seen this building before, it wasn't on the same side of the house as his room. Beleth opened the door and walked in. Sam followed freezing in his steps when he saw what the building was being used for. There were two men dangling from the rafters, Sam was pretty sure one was already dead. A woman was strapped to a strange contraption.

"Welcome Sam." Master stepped out of the shadows. "What do you think? Much better than the torture room we had you in. Beleth is very happy with his new accommodations. Aren't you Beleth?"

Sam wasn't surprised when the demon didn't answer. He never spoke. He did walk over and run his hand over the many objects laid out on a table.

Master put his arm around Sam's shoulder pulling him deeper into the building. "I am sure you have noticed that Rahab is no longer with us." Sam nodded his eyes still taking in everything around him. "I'm sure you know how upset I would be if I found out you had anything to do with his disappearance."

At this Sam faced the demon unflinching. "How could I have done anything? There is no way I would put Piper in danger, I know all too well the consequence of going against you, Master."

Master said nothing as he turned and nodded toward Beleth. The other demon turned and walked to a far door. When he opened it Sam could hear what sounded strangely like hissing. Master pushed Sam toward the door following behind him. It was dark in the room and it took Sam's eyes a few moments to adjust. The sight that came to him almost brought him to his knees. Not only were there two adults in the room but four children. One looked to be in his teens while the other three were much younger.

"This is the last of those that turned against me." Master said glaring at the family. "I do not care about the demons or the bodies."

"I will not kill children."

"Then you will stand by and watch them tear apart the one child among them that isn't possessed." A wicked grin curled Master's lips. "That's right Pet. One of those little ones isn't possessed. Can you pick out the human child amongst the demons?"

Sam stood starring into the room. He certain that the man was possessed for he was the one hissing and pacing around the room. Looking down Sam saw the now familiar design drawn on the floor.

"What are you waiting for?" Master asked.

Sam slowly turned silently begging the demon not to make him ask for it. The smile that slowly curved the demon's mouth sent chills through Sam. Master pointed into the room.

"There is your blood. Take it. Save the child."

Sam looked back into the room. Unlike all times before these demons had not been tortured, or drugged in anyway. The male was now glaring at him, the teenager had a small evil grin. None were injured. None were already bleeding. Looking back at Master Sam couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Please just a little."

Master turned and moved away from him. Sam looked back into the room to see that the man was now also smiling. Glancing around Sam saw a knife sitting on a nearby table. He hesitated. A soft whimper came from the room. 'Save the child'. Echoed in his mind.

Grabbing the knife Sam rushed into the room and straight for the father. As soon as his hand touched the man Sam could feel the demon's rage. But the demon was not ready for an attack, let alone from someone that knew how to fight. Before he could react, Sam had him pinned the floor the knife slicing through his neck. As Sam drank his eyes looked up to see the teenage boy moving toward the door. He snarled when he could not pass across the threshold. When he turned black eyes locked on Sam. With a savage scream he attacked. Sam dodged and the boy landed hard on top of the man who still lived. Raising his hand Sam reached out for the demon possessing the teenager but it was too strong. Sam was suddenly grabbed from behind. He turned just enough to see the face of the mother, her eyes black. Struggling to get away Sam watched as the teenager picked up the knife Sam had dropped. The wicked smile had returned as he moved closer to Sam. Ramming his head back Sam made contact with the woman's face and she let him go. As Sam fell toward the floor he turned kicking his leg out and making contact with the teenager. The knife landed right in front of him. Grabbing it Sam attacked the teenager shoving him into the wall and slicing his neck. The blood flowed down Sam's throat as the power surged through him. Again he was grabbed and pulled back. The man stood beside him eyes solid black as the woman held Sam. Closing his eyes Sam easily found the demon inside the woman and pulled. The demon tried to fight but soon black smoke was erupting from the woman's mouth and swirling around the ceiling.

The hands holding him let go as the woman crumbled to the ground. The man screamed and lunged toward Sam. Instead of fighting Sam let the man tackle him to the ground. Grabbing his head Sam pulled him down and his mouth again latched onto the still open wound. The man struggled but Sam felt it as the demon's life force flowed into him. Pushing the now dead body off him, Sam again focused on the teenager. The boy now stood beside the three children, the knife in his hands. The grin that now played at the boy's face sent pure rage through Sam. Reaching out his hand, Sam again found the demon deep inside him. The demon fought harder than any had before. Sam's head screamed, but he would not, could not let go. What seemed like hours passed, when finally the demon erupted from the boy. The black smoke spun around Sam's head before plunging through the floor. Sam's legs gave out and he crumbled to the ground. His eyes looked across the room at the three terrified children. They stared at him with wide eyes. Pulling himself back to his feet he took a step toward them, he froze when they tried to move away from him.

"Sam."

Sam turned and looked at Master standing in the doorway.

"They aren't possessed." Sam's voice cracked slightly. Master slowly shook his head. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Unlike some demons I do not see children as good hosts. For now they will stay locked in here."

Sam looked down at the three bodies. "Let me remove these."

"Very well. Beleth will show you where." Without another word Master turned and left.

Beleth stepped forward and motioned Sam to follow him. Every part of Sam did not want to leave the three children, but hanging his head he followed the demon. Stepping out of the building Beleth pointed to a large burned area not far away. Sam nodded. When he returned to the room he stopped in the doorway. The oldest of the three children, a girl, was kneeling beside her mother tears streaking her dirty face. When she raised her head the look on her face tore through Sam. She scurried away back to her younger siblings wrapping her arms around them protectively. Without a word Sam walked in and lifted the teenage boy, his body screamed in protest but he ignored the pain.

It took him most of the day to carry out the three bodies. He would continually stop and check each one for a pulse. When he would feel nothing a small part of him would die. After placing the mother carefully beside her son Sam turned to see Beleth standing near holding a large torch. Silently he held it out to Sam. Taking it Sam said a silent prayer for the family gone and those still here, then lit the pyre. Stepping back he stood and watched as the fire engulfed them.

Sam stood there watching until it was dark outside. The fire had died down some but was still burning. Beleth came over and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. When Sam looked at him the demon looked back toward the house. Understanding the silent command Sam nodded and slowly walked back to the house. No one said anything to him as he walked through the door and up the stairs. He vaguely heard talking, then what might have been laughter. Sam ignored it all. When he reached the room he found an older man standing outside the door. Sam vaguely remembered this man, but his mind wasn't working properly, wasn't really caring. The old man unlocked the door and opened it for Sam.

The first thing Sam's eyes focused on was Piper. Sweet, caring, understanding Piper. Once she found out what he did she would never look at him again. Never touch him. Care for him. These thoughts crushed Sam inside. He went to take a step forward, but his legs gave out and he crumbled to the ground. Soft caring hands lifted his head and placed it on something soft and warm. He could hear words, but again his mind wouldn't, couldn't understand them. A gentle touch brushed the hair from his face. Nothing soft or gentle should touch him, he wasn't worth it. Curling into a ball Sam wished for darkness. He couldn't pray anymore, he'd used the last of his prayers for the safety of the three children. Warmth surrounded him, light kisses brushed across his cheek. He tried to move away, but arms he never thought of as strong, held him tight.

"I will never let you go." Was whispered into his ear. "I love you Sam Winchester."

Winchester.

He once was a Winchester.

He saw it in those children's eyes, now he was nothing but a monster.

00000

00000

00000

Dean's eyes took in the now packed church. "I never knew there was so many."

"John only let a select few know about you and Sam." Pastor Jim patted the younger man's shoulder. "I guess he also decided to keep most of the hunting world from you boys."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked toward his father. "Sometimes he kept the wrong things from us." He then turned and looked at the holy man. "Did you know?"

"I knew it was a demon that killed your mother, but not what he did."

"It doesn't change anything." Dean said crossing his arms. "It doesn't change Sam."

"I know."

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked coming up to the other two hunters. "I thought we'd agreed they wouldn't bother with the farm near here because of Jim."

"What can I say, we were wrong?" Dean tried to keep his anger, and frustration out of his voice. Taking a few deep breaths Dean faced Bobby. "I was headed toward the place in Nebraska. I stopped to full up, and overheard a couple guys talking about a strange group that had passed through a few days before. When I went in to grab a drink I asked the guy at the counter about it. He told me that they had stopped there and he was pretty sure one of them left graffiti in the bathroom. I was getting in the car when I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have no idea why but I walked back in and straight to the bathroom. In the last stall behind the door etched into the paint was a circle with a cross inside."

Bobby waited for Dean to continue but the boy seemed to drift off again. "That's a great story and all but that doesn't explain why your Daddy insisted we all rush here."

"Because." A small smile came to Dean's lips. "It was another message from Sam. He created special symbols for everyone. You already saw mine. The circle with the cross."

"Is me." Jim smiled. "The circle for Earth."

"I'm not sure I want to know mine." Bobby shifted his hat.

Dean looked up and smiled bigger. "It's the shape of a hat, with a U inside."

"Why a U?" Jim asked.

"For Uncle Bobby."

For a brief moment Jim saw a small smile cross his friend's lips. As quick as it came it was gone and Bobby was again focused on Dean. "So that's why you called me and told me to head toward Blue Earth."

Dean nodded. "I got as close as I dared to the farm. I never saw Sam or Piper but I saw enough."

"Good enough for me." Someone called out Bobby's name. Bobby waved and excused himself.

Jim also walked away, to talk to some of the newly arrived hunters. Again Dean looked around the room. Most were men, but there were a few women scattered amongst them. There were also some cops, as well as a few that looked like they might be Feds. One of the Fed looking types was talking in hushed voices to Bobby and John in a far corner.

Dean's eyes finally landed on Bridget and Isabel. They were sitting in the choir area huddled together watching the many people. Walking over and knelt in front of them.

"How are you two doing?"

"It's almost over isn't it?" Bridget whispered, holding her daughter even closer.

"It is. No matter what you hear today, you two will be staying here with Jim." Dean tapped Isabel's nose. "No arguments."

"Just find Aunt Piper and Sam."

"That's the plan Princess." As he stood he kissed Isabel's forehead, then Bridget's. He turned and caught Jim's eyes.

Jim nodded and moved to the front of the church, holding up his hand to silence everyone. Once everyone was seated and silent Jim cleared his throat. "Most all of you already know who I am. Probably even more know who those two men are." Jim pointed toward John and Bobby. "John's youngest boy going missing started this hunt, but I just found out it's bigger than we ever thought possible. People have gone missing all across the country, even some from up in Canada. Just a few days ago an entire family was reported missing."

The church was again filled with everyone trying to talk at once. Most asking what was doing it. Jim again held up his arm for silence. "We have it on good authority that all of this is because of a pretty high level demon. Now I know we've all faced off with a demon once or twice in our hunting life. But this is going to be majorly different. This is a possible legion, or more of demons. Some of the names we've gathered are pretty major. If anyone wants to leave no one will think less of you. This isn't a normal hunt, there is a big possibility that a few won't make it out alive."

"As long as I take a few damn demons with me, I'm okay with that." Was shouted from somewhere in the back, it was answered with applause and cheers.

Jim smiled. "I thought that was how everyone was going to feel. Now as I said this will be a different kind of hunt than any we've ever done. The demons are militarized so, so will we. As you came in you were handed a color. It matches with chosen hunters with military backgrounds. They will be the lead of each group. All of the leaders have already met and have the plan of attack. Please get with your lead now."

Dean watched as the hunters started matching up into groups. He finally faced his father. "I didn't get a color."

"You won't be in a group." John didn't look at his son.

"But Dad."

"Don't bother with all the arguments you could throw at me. Yes, you are a damn good hunter. Yes, you know more about demons than just about any other hunter here." John finally turned locking eyes with his son. "But you are also way more emotionally invested in this than anyone here. I love Sam with all my heart, but you've been the one raising him, not me. You are the one he's been leaving messages for." Laying his hands on Dean's shoulders John squeezed. "And no matter how bad our Sammy is, you're the one he will respond to. You and Bobby have the most important job of all of us."

Dean couldn't speak as his father pulled him into a rare hug before letting him go and disappearing into the group of hunters. Finally able to speak Dean whispered. "What's his part?"

"His group is going in first." Bobby answered. "He handpicked all of his group. They're all ex-military, most special forces."

"And our part?"

"Our one and only job is to slip in find Sam and Piper slip out." Bobby smiled. "Piece of cake."

Dean let out a small laugh. He then looked over at Bridget. "Give me a second."

Bobby nodded. "I'll meet you at your car."

Bridget stood as Dean walked to her. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his face pulled him to her and kissed him. "We'll be here when you get back." She whispered her lips still slightly touching his.

Nodding Dean looked down at Isabel. Kneeling down she threw her arms around his neck and held tight. Hugging the girl tight, Dean wandered for a moment when he'd gotten so attached to them. Setting Isabel back slightly he brushed a stray hair from her face before standing. Running a finger down Bridget's cheek he stared into her eyes a moment, before turning and walking over to Jim.

"You…" Dean looked back, his breath catching.

"I've got them. You go find Sam and Piper."

Nodding Dean left the church. The hunters were already loading up into the many scattered vehicles. Dean saw Bobby was already sitting in the Impala. Walking over he opened the driver door, pausing to look around. His eyes landed on his father who was getting into his truck. John smiled and nodded at his son. Dean nodded back as he slid behind the wheel.

"Let's go get Sammy."

The Impala roared to life, and took the lead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **The moment has finally arrived. I know a few of you have been patiently waiting for this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. But this isn't the end. Rescuing is actually just the beginning. The real hard parts next. Recovery.**

A half-moon was high in the sky, giving off a faint ray of light. The demons walking the perimeter did not see or hear the two figures that easily slipped by them. They stayed in the shadows waiting for the right moment. Two sets of eyes scanned the area taking in the number of possible demons. The older of the two kept one eye on the younger. Although this was supposed to be a rescue mission, deep down most of the other hunters thought there would be nothing to rescue. The young hunter knew differently. His green eyes scanned the many faces looking for just one.

The first eruption startled the two hunters and they sunk deeper into the shadows. They were ready the second time, and they both watched as one of the smaller far off buildings erupted into flame and smoke. After that there was chaos. As demons screamed and ran around trying to figure out what was going on, the two hunters stayed focused on their goal. Find and rescue. When the older hunter heard a soft gasp he followed the younger man's line of sight, and also gasped.

Dean tensed and went to stand, growling when Bobby pulled him back down. Dean had seen his brother. He had just went into the house. The hair was longer, the body a little firmer, but deep down Dean knew it was his Sammy. Bobby's hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping Dean from running into the house. Gently but firmly Bobby moved Dean closer keeping in the shadows. Another eruption took out another building. A demon ran by screaming his hands covering his smoking face. Glancing around Bobby saw what looked like remnants of balloons scattered on the ground. Taking a moment he looked up to see something flying through the air and burst when it hit the ground splattering what could only be holy water on a demon. Bobby wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or roll his eyes. He wasn't able to do either putting his focus back on Dean. Bobby shoved Dean under the porch when a door slammed open. He was just able to dive after him as the sounds of many running feet echoed over them. Bobby waited until there was again silence. Turning his head he locked eyes with the younger man. He motioned for him to follow and stay low. Dean stiffly nodded. They waited until there was another explosion this one closer, then they moved. Running up the stairs and into the house Dean shut the door behind him. They took a moment to take in their surroundings. Bobby motioned toward the stairs and Dean nodded following.

Every part of him wanted to scream out his brother's name, but Dean knew that was too risky, so he slowly opened the first door they came to. It was empty, as was the second, and third. At the fourth door Dean tried the handle and found it locked. Taking a step back, Dean kicked the door open. Stepping in, his eyes locked on a face he'd been missing for way too long.

"Sammy."

Dean wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he had finally found his brother, defiantly not the low growl that was now coming from Sam.

"Sam." Dean went to take a step forward, stopping when the growl grew louder. The next thing Dean knew, he was flying through the air and slamming hard into a wall. His breath knocked out of him Dean fought to stay conscious.

Bobby wasn't sure what his eyes had just seen. Stepping in, he tossed holy water on the person they had come to rescue. Sam growled again and charged at Bobby, knocking him to the ground.

"Damn it Sam." Dean gasped out, as he pushed himself to his feet. Rushing over he pulled Sam off of Bobby. The two brother's tumbled backward hitting the ground hard. Dean tried to hold Sam down, but the brother's had wrestled many times in their youth, they knew each other's tricks. Sam easily kicked out of Dean's hold changing their position. Dean felt his brother's arm trying to get ahold around his neck. Dean motioned for Bobby to stand down, as he responded to the attack. When they were kids they never played dirty, they had unsaid rules between them. The number one rule was never to use a weakness against the other. For the first time in his life, Dean ignored that rule. He'd seen it when Sam had tackled Bobby. Sam had favored his left side. Reaching up Dean punched at Sam's left side. Sam cried out, dropping his guard, so Dean was able to flip him over and pin him to the ground. With his arms pinned down by Dean's legs Sam squirmed and bucked trying to get Dean off him.

"Look at me, damn it." Holding Sam's face so the younger hunter had to look at him. "Sam come on, you know me." Dean's heart broke at the lost look in Sam's once sparkling eyes. "Please Sammy say something." Dean watched as Sam's eyes shifted from his face down to his chest. He watched as hazel eyes slowly focused on something. Looking down Dean saw his amulet had come out from under his shirt and was dangling between them. Taking a chance Dean shifted back releasing Sam's arms. Holding the amulet out Dean said. "You remember this Sammy? Bobby gave it to you, so you could give it to Dad. But you gave it to me." Dean watched as Sam's hand reached out and touched the amulet. "That's it little brother."

"Dean."

Dean almost cried hearing his brother's voice. Nodding he pulled Sam into his arms. "It's okay Sammy I've got you now." As Sam's hand wrapped around the amulet Dean took a moment to scan the room. He finally found Piper cowering in a corner. Getting Bobby's attention he nodded toward the girl.

Bobby walked over and knelt before her. "Piper?" The girl nodded, but pulled into an even tighter ball. Bobby smiled. "I'm Bobby, that's Dean." He was relieved to see the girl relax some.

She looked over at the two brothers. "Dean."

"That's right honey. We're here to take you home. There's a sweet little girl that dearly wants to give her aunt a big hug."

Piper smiled. "Izzy."

"That's right." Bobby stood holding his hand out. Piper hesitated a moment, before taking the offered hand and standing.

Another eruption sounded this one shaking the house.

"What's going on?" Piper whispered, moving a little closer to Bobby.

Dean smiled. "My Dad. Come on Sam we've got to move." Dean stood bringing his brother with him. "Bobby you get the cuter one?"

"Lead the way son."

"We're going to have to move fast Sam." Sam nodded, leaning a little more on Dean. "Damn when did you get so big?" Dean grunted but easily made it out the door and to the top of the stairs. After a quick survey he headed down, keeping his ears and eyes peeled for any movement. At the front door Dean scanned the area. Where there had just been chaos was now quiet. There were no demons anywhere in sight. It was a little too clear for Dean, but he didn't have time to wander. "Coast's clear let's move." They got out and down the front steps okay. At the end of the house Dean again paused and looked, still nothing. They hadn't taken three steps when demons seemed to appear out of the darkness. "Damn it."

"Now where do you think you're going with my Pet?"

Dean slowly turned locking a death glare on the demon now standing behind them. "He's not your pet, he's my brother, and I'm taking him the hell away from you."

The demon laughed snapping his fingers. "Oh I don't think so." Dean and Bobby watched in horror as demons dragged, pushed, and carried hunters into their line of sight. Dean focused on one carrying a way to familiar body. The demon stepped closer and said. "Now Sam, come to me." Sam whimpered but didn't move. "Sam I gave you an order."

"To damn bad." Dean shifted his brother to Bobby. "I'm the only one he listens to."

"Not anymore boy." Master looked around at the hunters. "How many of these do you know Sam? Could one of them possibly be the great John Winchester? Some of my legion would love to have strong bodies like these. In fact we could keep it in the family. What do you say Sam? Wouldn't it be nice to have big brother around?"

"No." Sam pulled away from Bobby. "Let them go."

"Sorry Sam I can't do that."

"Let them go, and I'll stay with you."

"Sammy." Dean reached for Sam but he pulled away.

"So what do you say Master? Lose a few able bodies, but gain your Pet, forever."

"I must say that is tempting." Master looked over the humans again.

While he was turned away, Sam slowly turned his head and looked at his brother. Dean saw the slight change in Sam. The two brothers communicated as only they could. Sam's eyes flicked down. Dean's finger twitched. Sam's leg shifted. Every movement speaking volumes that only they could interpret. The conversation ended just as the demon turned back to them.

"So do we have a deal Master?"

"Piper stays." Master said, pointing to the girl.

"Of course." Sam glanced back at Piper. "After all, she is mine."

"Fine, any that's alive may leave." Master looked at Dean. "But understand this. If you ever try this again, I will kill all of you. Or better yet I'll let my Pet take care of you." Thinking their business done, Master turned his back to them.

In a flash Sam was running forward. The knife he had taken from Dean held tight in his hand. Before any of the demons knew what was happening, Sam grabbed one slashing his throat. Sam had it mostly drained and moving to a second one, before any of the surrounding demons could react. By then it was too late. The two closest to Sam instantly flashed out.

"Stop this." Master screamed at Sam. "I order you to stop."

Sam slowly stood his eyes fixed on the demon. "You've threatened Piper." Sam took a step toward Master. "You threatened my father." Raising the knife his eyes flashed. "You threatened Dean." Lunging Sam knocked Master to the ground. The knife sliced across his throat. Sam drank in as much as he could before the demon was able to shove him off.

"How dare you." Master screamed holding his neck.

Sam raised his hand toward Master. "You should have listened to Gusion."

Master staggered back slightly. "Sam…They will turn…against…" Master gasped for breath. "You can't…"

Dean had moved to cover Bobby and Piper, he now looked over at his brother. Sam's nose was bleeding, the blood running down to join what was around his mouth. He saw Sam faltered and fall to his knees. Master laughed as he straightened.

"Stupid human, you will never be strong enough to defeat me."

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum." Voice echoed all around them. Demons screamed holding their heads and dropping to the ground.

Dean rushed to Sam's side. As he pulled him close he risked a glance toward the body that still had not moved. Focusing back on his brother, Dean said. "We've got to move."

Sam shook his head. "Master is too strong. An exorcism will not stop him." Locking eyes with his brother Sam whispered. "Only I can."

'Protect Sammy' Screamed through Dean's head as he looked into his little brother's eyes. He had no idea of everything that had happened these many months. Every part of him wanted to pull his brother closer and shield him.

"Please Dean." Sam's voice broke through Dean's mind. "I have to do this."

Before Dean could stop himself he was nodding and letting Sam go. As Sam moved away, Dean rushed to their father's side. Rolling him over Dean saw blood caked on the side of John's forehead. "Come on be alive." Touching his neck Dean sighed when he felt a beat. Pulling out the bottle of holy water, he splashed some in his father's face.

Sputtering, John tried to sit up. "What the hell?"

"Yep, pretty much. We've got to get the hell out of here."

"Sam."

Dean looked around and saw Sam kneeling next to a body. Dean was glad his brother's back was to them, he was pretty sure John shouldn't see what Sam was doing. "Come on, on your feet soldier." Pulling and tugging Dean finally got his father to his feet. The voices continued to echo around them as Dean got John to Bobby. "Get them out of here."

Dean saw Bobby's eyes flick toward Sam, before he asked. "What about you and Sam?"

"We'll be right behind you."

Bobby wanted to argue, but knew there was no point. The sons were even more stubborn then their father. Nodding, Bobby took John from Dean. "Just hurry, this place will be nothing but ash soon. Come on honey." Dean was relieved that without argument, Piper followed Bobby.

Dean turned around just in time to see Sam disappear into one of the few buildings not burning. Running to it Dean paused at the door. His brother's angry voice drifted out.

"You made me do those things."

"I never forced you." Master's voice was calm, deadly.

"You threatened Piper. You had a demon possess her. You got me addicted to your blood."

"And you will never be able to go without it. The pain will consume you until you beg for it."

"Or death." Sam's voice was now cold. "You will never know though. Because you will die tonight."

Master laughed. "I am not like the weak demons you've been toying with. Do you think I would let you live if you could actually do me any injury?"

"I know you always controlled how much blood I drank." Dean heard the small change in Sam's voice. His brother was hunting. "Always just enough. Well you didn't control how much I had this time. I can feel you." Dean finally pushed the door open slightly and slipped in. He could see Master standing at the far side of the building, there was another cut along his throat the blood streaming down his chest. Sam stood just a few feet in front of him. "You are strong." Sam's hand slowly raised. "But you're also scared."

Master tumbled back, tripping on something and landing hard on his ass.

Sam's eyes never left him. "I listened. I learned."

"Sam they will never understand." Master held up his hands. "All of this can be forgotten." Dean saw what looked like white smoke drift out of the cuts on the demon's neck. Grabbing his neck again Master started coughing. "They will kill you. You're very own brother will put a bullet..." More coughing cut him off.

Stepping closer Sam loomed over the demon. "I will face death gladly." Dropping to his knees, Sam grabbed Master's face. "As soon as you're dead. Asmodeus."

Dean saw fear flash across the demon's face, a second before more white smoke bellowed out of the cut, then his mouth, nose, and ears. He continued to fight but Sam would not let go. Suddenly there was a flash so bright Dean had to cover his eyes. When he lowered his hand he saw Sam passed out on the ground. Running over Dean gently turned Sam's head.

"Come on Sammy." Ripping off a piece of his own shirt, Dean tried to clean up as much of the blood as he could. As he did he also checked for a pulse, releasing the breath he'd been holding when he found one. "Open your eyes little brother."

Sam's eyelids fluttered a few times before they finally opened. Dean smiled at the sight of hazel eyes. "Dean."

"Hey there. You ready to leave this place?"

Sam shook his head, trying to pull away from his brother. "Leave me."

"Not going to happen. Besides this place will soon be nothing but ash."

"Good." Sam finally got away from Dean. Crawling backwards Sam moved toward the wall. "Keep Piper safe."

"You can keep her safe." Dean reached to grab Sam's arm.

"No!" Sam screamed pulling away. "Don't touch me. Not you."

"Sam, I would never hurt you." Dean's heart broke all over again, at the look of pure fear on his baby brother's face.

Curling into a ball, tears streaking his face, Sam whispered. "Not you hurt me. Me hurt you. I'm a monster Dean, please I want you…"

Dean stood and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him to his feet. "Come on Sasquatch we're getting out of here."

Sam tried to fight, but he was growing weaker by the second. By the time Dean got them out of the building, he found that Sam was completely unconscious. Sighing Dean got him in a fireman's hold and headed toward the Impala. Just as he reached the car the biggest explosion erupted from behind them. Turning he saw that the night sky now had a red glow to it as the barn burned. Dean didn't let himself think of everything that might have happened. Instead he focused on getting his not so little brother into the back seat of his car. Once he was sure Sam was comfortable, Dean got behind the wheel and put the burning ranch in the review mirror.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again my lovely readers.**

 **Sam is finally saved, at least from the demons. Now the real hard part starts.**

 **One quick note. I have no idea when Bobby actually put in the panic room, but it was needed. Hope no one minds.**

Dean sat on the bottom step going into Bobby's basement. As soft cries drifted to him through an iron door, Dean buried his face in his hands. Sam had been back just a couple days. The first day had went by just fine, but that night had been a nightmare. Sam had tried to run out of the house, punching John and swinging a knife at Bobby. It wasn't until Dean had tackled him and disarmed him that Sam finally calmed. As much as Dean had hated it, he'd agreed to lock Sam in Bobby's panic room.

The door behind above him opened but Dean didn't bother to raise his head.

"How is he?" Piper's soft voice drifted down to him.

"He's in pain." Dean pushed the palms of his hand to his head. "And there's not a damn thing I can do to help him."

"Have you talked to him?"

This question brought out a harsh laugh. "He doesn't even see me. I'm not even sure what the hell he's seeing."

Piper sat down next to Dean. He hadn't even heard her move. "He's seeing pain, and torture. He's seeing nightmares he will never let himself let go of. He's seeing his weakness, and fear."

"How can I fight that?"

"You don't." Piper laid a hand on Dean's arm, he finally lifted his head and looked at her. "There was one thing Sam never let me forget."

"And what was that?"

"That his brother would find us. That Dean would sweep in and save me." Piper slowly turned and looked at the door. "Always me, never him. He gave up on himself, but never me." She looked back at Dean. "And defiantly never you."

"When we were kids and he was scared or hurt, I always knew exactly what to say and do." A tear slipped from Dean's eye as a horrible scream erupted from behind the door. "I don't know what to do."

"All I want to do right now is go in there and hold him. But I'll remind him of them. He needs you Dean. Now more than ever." Standing Piper glanced back at the door before walking back up the stairs.

Dean stood and walked to the huge door. His hand shook slightly, as he reached up to slid the small window open. He could clearly see Sam strapped to the bed in the center of the room. He was jerking and thrashing, clearly locked in another nightmare.

"How's he doing?"

Dean slammed the window closed and turned to face Bobby. "No change. Dad back yet?"

Bobby shook his head. "He will you know."

Dean leaned against the door. "You saw Dad's face when I told him what happened."

"He just needs to wrap his head around everything." Bobby shifted his hat. "Dean, Jim and I talked about it." Bobby went silent when a soft scream drifted through the door. Once it had died away Bobby continued. "Well with some drugs it's better for a person to get weaned off, slowly."

Dean glared at Bobby. "You can both forget it. This isn't some drug he's been forced to take. It's damn demon blood, Bobby. We have no idea what it's done to him. You saw him back at that ranch."

"I saw him." Bobby locked eyes with Dean. "I saw him attack a demon with nothing but a knife and take him down. I saw him go head to head with something so powerful an exorcism wasn't fazing it. Then you tell me he pulled the demon out of the host body. White smoke ain't normal for a demon." Bobby stepped around Dean and opened the window. "When he had that knife on me, I saw the Sam I remember, if even just for a moment. He's still in there Dean. We need to do whatever we can to help him through this."

"I will." Dean unlocked the door. "But no more demon blood will ever touch my brother's lips."

"Are you sure it's safe for you to go in there." The concern was clear in Bobby's voice.

Pulling the door open Dean's eyes locked onto his brother. "Safe or not, it's what I need to do. Lock the door behind me. Come check on us in about an hour." Dean didn't wait for a response as he walked in, pulling the door closed behind him. He heard the click of the locks and saw Sam's body tighten. Pulling a chair over, Dean sat down next to Sam. Sam's eyes were closed, his chest heaving up and down. "My whole life my one job has been taking care of you. Now I have no idea what to do."

Sam's body arched as he groaned.

Standing again Dean started to pace the room. He was surprised when he heard.

"I asked you to kill me."

When he spun around, he just about screamed with joy to see Sam looking at him. Instead he calmly said. "You asked me to do something I can never do."

Sam looked back up at the ceiling. "I see their faces every time I close my eyes."

"The demons?"

"All of them." Sam moved his arms, the clang of the restraints cutting through Dean. "So I guess I'm a prisoner again. I'm guessing Dad and Bobby are fighting over how to deal with me."

"Dad's gone." Dean sat down on the desk in the corner. "He left night before last, after…"

Sam's laugh broke Dean's heart. "After his weak geek son punched him out cold." Sam slowly turned and looked at Dean, again rattling his restraints. "Is that why I'm locked up, so I don't hurt anyone."

"More so you don't hurt yourself."

"Don't protect me Dean, I'm not worth it." Sam smiled sadly. "I don't think I ever was."

Dean rushed over kneeling at his brother's side. "You are and were always worth it. You're my baby brother."

Close up Dean could now see tears streaming from Sam's eyes. "You…You don't know what I've done. Once you know everything you…" Sam closed his eyes turning away from Dean. "Is Caleb here?"

"He left this morning." Dean sat back. "It's just Bobby, Bridget, Izzy and Piper." At the last name Dean saw Sam's breathe catch. "Piper thinks you'll never want to see her again. She said she'll remind you too much about them."

"She was the only bright spot there." Sam whispered. "Keep her away from me."

"Yep, that makes complete sense."

"They gave her something, a potion or something. It made her…" Sam shook his head, clinching his fists. "Just keep her away from me. In fact everyone should stay away from me." Sam turned a cold glare to Dean. "Especially you."

"Sammy."

"I'm not your Sammy anymore." Sam yelled pulling at his restraints. Dean jumped to his feet when the chair beside him started to shake. "I'm nothing but a demon's pet."

"Sam." Dean looked down at his brother.

"The only person I want to see is Dad. No one else." Sam again turned his head away from Dean.

Dean backed up to the door, too stunned to realize it swung open for him. He stumbled into Bobby who caught him. Leaning him against the wall Bobby closed and relocked the door.

"How much did you hear?" Dean whispered.

"All of it." Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "He's still going through withdrawal. Give him a few days."

Dean couldn't even nod as Sam's words echoed through his head. He didn't resist when Bobby nudged him up the stairs. Once in the kitchen Bobby poured Dean and himself a whisky.

"I was a little surprised he wanted John though." Bobby shrugged as he took a drink. "Those two usually fight more than talk."

Dean held the glass staring at the amber liquid. "He want's Dad, because he thinks Dad will do it."

"Do what?"

"Kill him."

00000

00000

00000

John sat in his truck looking out over the destruction. All of the buildings had been burnt to the ground. There were a few hunters still walking around. There was one though that he recognized. He'd been on a few hunts with Tara before, and knew she didn't like to leave until she knew everything was taken care of. When she saw him, she smiled and started toward him. John got out of his truck and leaned on the door.

When she was within a few feet of him Tara said. "Didn't think I'd see you back here."

"Just wanted to make sure everything was taken care of."

"Not surprised about that. Can't really blame you in this case. How's he doing?"

"He's alive." Was the only answer John could give. "If I'd known you were here I wouldn't have made the trip back."

Tara laughed. "And we both know you're flat out lying, Winchester. But you honestly have nothing to worry about. The cover story has sufficiently taken root, thanks to Jim Murphy's pull around here. We're just doing a last scan to make sure all the bodies burned with the buildings."

John nodded. He was aware of someone coming toward them, but didn't bother to turn. "Well I guess I'll head back to my boys then."

"How is your son?"

John slowly turned to face the man that had walked up to them. He was slightly shorter than John, and much younger. If John was to guess he would put him around Dean's age.

"Tim drop it." Tara said under her breath. "Now's not the time or place."

"You heard what I did." Tim pushed passed Tara to face off with John. "Some hunters that were right in the middle of things, has been saying some interesting stuff."

Straightening up and crossing his arms, John seemed to tower over the other hunter. "Like what?"

"Like your son just might not be so innocent in all this. Like he just might have been a part of what happened around here."

Clinching his fists John glared at the hunter. "And why would they be saying this?"

"Roy saw Sam attack a demon, said he was eating it, or something."

"Roy is also in the hospital with a severe concussion." Tara added. "Besides, he wasn't very trustworthy before all this."

"So then how do you explain the injuries to some of the bodies?" Tim pushed on. "Some looked like they've been bitten."

Rolling her eyes Tara looked at John. "Four. There were four that looked like a rabid vampire attacked them." She turned back to look at Tim. "But we have no idea when they died. As far as we know they might have been killed by a vamp, then possessed."

"What about the one found in that building?" Tim pushed on, pointing toward a small scorched area. "That one was too far away for the exorcism to effect it any."

"And again we have no idea when it died." Tara shoved Tim away from them. "Why don't you move on Tim?"

Continuing to grumble Tim turned his back to them and headed toward some cars. Once he was far enough away Tara said. "I'm afraid he's not the only one talking John. There's a few that are talking about what they think they saw."

"Which was?"

"About the same as you just heard." Tara turned and faced John. "Some are going to believe what they want, no matter the logic of it."

"And what do you believe."

"I believe your son survived something that these glorified ghost hunters would never be able to." Tara shrugged. "And that scares the shit out of them. Me personally I never doubted we'd find your boy alive and kicking. After all he is your son."

"Sometimes Sammy's a little too much like me." John said with a small smile. The smile fell as he looked around and saw the guy Tim talking to a couple other people. "After everything he's been through he shouldn't have to prove himself to anyone."

Reaching out Tara squeezed John's shoulder bringing his attention back to her. "He doesn't, and never will. You still have friends that will kick anyone's ass that talks bad about your boys. Never forget that. Now get the hell out of here and take care of your family."

"Thank you. For everything"

Tara laughed. "Never thought I'd hear those words from John Winchester. I guess the rumors are true, when it comes to your kids you'll do just about anything."

"It's no rumor." John gave Tara a rare smile. "I will do anything to keep my boys safe. Thanks again."

"Anytime."

John looked over the smoldering buildings one more time, before climbing back into his truck. He gave Tara a nod before turning the key and putting the truck in drive. He was going to do just what Tara said. He was going to take care of his family. No matter what happened. No matter what anyone saw, or thought they saw. Sam was his son. If anyone ever tried to hurt his baby boy again, they would have to answer to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **I know some people like to write John as cold and uncaring. I've never seen him like that. Yes he was focused, and had slight tunnel vision, but deep down I believe he loved his sons. So there will be more good father John, with help from great father Bobby.**

 **One quick about this chapter. I am in no way shape or form medically knowledgeable. Everything I know I've learned from watching TV and movies. So please be kind.**

John wasn't surprised to find the house dark as he drove up and parked. Turning off his truck he just sat for a moment. The Impala sat beside him gleaming from the security lights. His sons were safe, for now. John knew Sam still had a long way to go before he was fully recovered. The memory of what the hunter Tim had said slammed into John's mind. Clinching the steering wheel John let out a soft growl. Forcing himself to calm down some, John grabbed his bag as he got out of the truck. He jumped when he heard the slam of the screen door. Turning he saw Bobby standing on the front porch.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"Wasn't sleeping."

As John got closer he saw the other man was holding a shot gun. "I thought we'd gotten past this."

"Where've you been?"

"I had to tie up a few loose ends."

The gun cocked and was slowly raised until it was level with John. "Not good enough."

"I went back to the ranch." John said locking eyes with Bobby. "I wanted to make sure there was nothing left. I ran into a few hunters. Heard a few things I didn't like. So I made sure everyone understood."

"Understood what?"

"That I will do whatever it takes to keep my boys safe."

Bobby's eyes narrowed, the gunshot never wavering. "What about what Dean told us?"

"What about it?" John stepped up onto the porch, so the muzzle of the shotgun was pushed into his chest. "My son was held for over three months by demons. He was tortured and poisoned. But he lived. I don't give a damn what he had to do to get back to us alive. Do you?"

Bobby lowered the shotgun and let out a breath. "Damn John, I sure the hell am glad to hear you say that. Dean was afraid you'd do what he wanted."

"What who wanted?" John asked confused. "Is Dean with Sam?"

"Dean's finally unconscious." Bobby opened the door. "We've got a lot to talk about."

00000

00000

00000

As John walked down the stairs, each creak cut through him. Reaching the bottom he turned and faced the iron door. Locked behind that door was his youngest boy. Hurt, scared, and convinced he should die. Bobby had told him everything he'd heard Sam tell Dean. John's heart ached for both is sons. Taking a deep breath John unlocked the door and pulled it open. His heart broke seeing Sam tied down to the cot in the middle of the room. As he walked over he studied his son. He looked so much younger than he was. His hair was longer than the last time John had seen him.

"It's not really nice to stare." Sam said opening his eyes, he then laughed. "I've never seen you jump before."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I've gotten really good at faking sleep." Sam shrugged making the cot creak. "Sometimes it was the only way of getting them to leave me alone. Speaking of alone." Sam looked passed John. "You are alone aren't you? No big brother lurking in the back ground."

"It's just me." John crossed his arms looking down at his son. "Bobby told me you wanted to talk to me."

"You could say that." Sam looked up at his father. "I want you to kill me."

"You know I don't kill humans."

"Ah but I'm not a human." John had never seen such coldness in Sam's eyes before. "I am just as much a monster as any that you've killed."

"How so?"

Sam laughed. "Since when do you need a life history of a monster? Just kill me!" Sam pulled at his bindings. "Because trust me if I get lose from here, I'm not going to hesitate."

"You would kill your family?"

"I have no family, not anymore." Sam looked back up at the ceiling. "Dean should have left me to burn with the other demons."

"So you're a demon now."

"Close enough." Sam finally turned and looked at his father. "Go on protect your family."

John's body relaxed and he lowered his arms. Softly he said. "I am."

Screaming, Sam pulled harder on the restraints. John stepped back when he saw one snap. Finally lose Sam released himself and stood facing his father. "You should have taken your chance when you had it."

"You are my son. I will not kill you."

"I'm not your son anymore." Sam waved his hand and something flew through the air hitting the wall right beside John. Sam growled when John didn't even flinch. "Aren't you going to defend yourself?"

John slowly shook his head.

"Fine then I will go upstairs and slowly kill your precious perfect hunter."

"I have more than one." John's eyes never faltered from staring at Sam.

Something else flew through the air hitting the wall behind John. Again he didn't flinch.

"I will let you live with the knowledge you could have stopped me."

John saw the wooden box a second before it struck him in the head.

Sam bent down beside his father and lightly touched his neck. When he felt a strong pulse he sighed and stood. Moving to the door he paused his hand on the door. He pushed it further open before heading up the stairs. The house was dark, but Sam knew the way by heart. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs Sam took a deep breath. As he went up he made sure to step on each creaking step. At the top he turned and saw the door to the room he and Dean always stayed in was slightly opened. He looked across the hall to the room where Bridget, Isabel, and Piper must be sleeping. A tear escaped Sam's eyes but he angrily wiped it away and pushed the door the rest of the way open. Light coming through the window cast a soft glow over the two beds. Sam faltered slightly when he saw that both beds were occupied. Dean must have lied about Caleb being gone. Glancing down the hall Sam saw the light was now on in Bobby's room. Stepping on another creaking board he moved into the room. Walking over to the table beside his bed, Sam slowly opened it and easily found the hidden knife. When he heard the soft creak of Bobby's door, he held up the knife over the sleeping figure.

"Sam."

The light flicked on and Sam stumbled back. "Piper." Sam looked over at the other bed.

"Hey little brother." Dean stood facing his brother. "What are you going to do with that knife?"

Sam pointed the knife at Dean. "You wouldn't…Dad wouldn't…" Sam turned and saw Bobby standing in the doorway. "I was going to make Bobby."

"I kind of guessed you might try something like this." Dean stepped around the bed holding his hand out. "Give me the knife Sammy."

Shaking his head Sam stepped back. "I don't want to hurt my family."

"Sam." Piper stood reaching out to Sam.

Turning the knife toward her, Sam's breathing were coming faster. "I can't hurt you anymore."

"You never hurt me."

"All I did was hurt you." Sam screamed. "If not for me nothing would have happened to you. It's my fault all of it. The things I did. The things I could do." Sam took a deep breath and he slowly calmed. His eyes focused on Piper. "I'm sorry you fell in love with me, but I'm not sorry for falling."

Dean saw it a second too late. "Damn it." He lunged but not before Sam brought the knife up to his neck. Thankfully Dean was quick enough to keep the knife from hitting anything to vital. "Bobby towels, sheets, damn it anything." Sam collapsed into Dean's arms. Dean held his hand over the bleeding wound.

"Let me go Dean, please."

"So not going to happen." Dean took the towels from Bobby. "My job is to save you."

Sam tried to fight him, but Dean held him in an iron grip. "Stop moving damn it."

"D'n." Sam's eyes fluttered and then closed.

"He's losing too much blood." Piper added her hands over Dean's.

"I need to sew it up." Dean looked around. "Bobby."

"Coming." Bobby knelt beside him with the first aid kit. "Told Bridget to go check on John."

Dean nodded as he tried to get a look at the cut while not moving the blood soaked towels. He was pretty sure nothing major had been nicked, but way more blood was coming out then should be. "Piper, I'm going to need you to hold these down while I get the needle ready." Piper nodded.

"You want me…?" Bobby started.

"I got this." Dean quickly cleaned his hands. Looking at his brother's graying face Dean added. "He's going to need blood."

"I'm on it." Bobby stood and left the room.

Bridget came in kneeling beside Dean. "John's got a horrible headache, but he's going to be okay. What can I do?"

"Be my nurse." Dean said as he finished laying everything out. "Piper I'm going to need you to try and keep the blood cleaned off as much as you can. Bridget I've laid everything out in the order I'm going to need them."

"Got it.' Both sisters said nodding.

Dean took a deep breath before nodding at Piper. As she pulled the towel back Dean got a second glance at the cut. It was longer than he had first thought but still not as deep as it could have been, and thankfully hadn't hit anything vital. Going to work he focused on the task before him. Stitches, close and tight. Piper kept the blood cleaned up, while Bridget filled his hand each time he held it out. Soon the cut was closed but Dean still worried about the amount of blood Sam had lost.

"All done?" Bobby asked as he came into the room, followed by John and Isabel.

"Yeah."

"Well don't just sit there." Bobby snapped. "Get him up on the bed. You going to put the line in yourself?"

Dean glanced up at Bobby.

"It's not like I've got spare blood sitting around son. Besides it won't be the first time one of you have given the other blood. You want me to…?"

"I've got it." Dean got Sam up onto the bed. The fact that he didn't make a sound didn't help Dean's slowly building panic. Grabbing more supplies he moved to Sam's side and started searching for a vein. They were all so small. Finally finding one he prayed would work Dean inserted the line. He then turned to his own arm and quickly inserted the line. After connecting the two he watched as the blood slowly flowed into Sam. Dean leaned over so his face was hovering over Sam's. "You listen to me and listen good little brother. You have never in your life disappointed me. But if you give up now…" Dean's voice quivered. Taking a deep breath Dean whispered. "My baby brother might be a lot of things. But he's no quitter. I'm not going anywhere, so you better not."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **So like I said saving Sam was just the first part. How will they convince him he is worth saving? How about a little warm fuzzes from Isabel? Then Dean being the awesome brother that he is. Yeah that might just work.**

 **If you have a moment drop me a quick review. Even if it's just to say Hi. I'll even say Hi back.**

Isabel sat on the front step watching a bird circle above the cars. She'd again been sent outside so the grownups could talk. Well she wanted to talk too. She wanted to talk to her aunt Piper. She wanted to talk to Dean. She really wanted to talk to Sam. She might only be six but she could see how much her aunt loved Sam. Which just might mean that Sam would soon be her uncle. One thing Isabel wanted more than anything was an uncle. So if Sam was going to be her uncle she wanted to talk to him. See if he really could tell her stories, like Dean said. Was he funny like Piper? Was he nice? Did he smile? These are important things she needed to find out. But all the grownups wanted to talk about was about the time Sam and Aunt Piper was missing. Isabel didn't want to think about that. They were here now, that's all that mattered.

Standing the little girl crept back into the house. She could still hear quiet arguing coming from the living room. Smiling, she slipped into the kitchen and down the back stairs. She knew Sam was again in the panic room. Isabel didn't know what a panic room was, but she knew where it was. The one place in the house she had been told never to go. Tiptoeing down the steps Isabel froze each time one creaked. Only moving again when there was no sound of anyone coming. She finally reached the bottom and looked around. At first it looked like a normal old basement, then she saw the huge door. As she moved closer to it she could hear someone crying. When she tapped on the door the crying stopped.

Putting her face close to the door Isabel said as loud as she dared. "Sam."

"Go away."

"But I want to talk to you."

A harsh laugh came from the other side of the door. "Great now I'm hearing disembodied voices."

"I have a body." Isabel argued. "I would show you but I can't figure out how to open the door."

"Who are you?"

"Isabel."

Isabel wasn't sure what was happening on the other side of the door. But after a lot of strange noises, Sam sounded closer when he said. "You shouldn't be down here."

Leaning against the door Isabel sighed. "I just want to talk to you. Everyone else is talking about grownup stuff."

"I'm a grownup."

"Yeah but they don't let you in on their grownup talks either. Why did they lock you back in here? Did you punch John again? You know you really should stop doing that. He's your Daddy and he loves you a lot. I don't have a Daddy, but if I did he would be just like John. Well maybe not so grumbly."

Sam laughed. "Don't you mean grumpy."

"Oh he's grumpy too. He's even worse than the one from Snow White. But he's also nice."

"I've never heard my Dad be described as nice."

"I was playing with Rummy and the ball went under a car. I couldn't reach it. John helped me. He even smiled."

"No."

"Yes. He even stayed outside with us, just in case it happened again. Do you like dogs?"

"I do. I always wanted one of my own, but we traveled too much."

"Have you played with Rummy?"

"I have. Did anyone tell you when Rumsfeld chased Dean?"

"Why'd he do that?"

"Dean snuck food out of the house. Rumsfeld smelt it. He chased Dean all over the yard. Dean finally climbed into a car, which was stacked on top of three other cars. Bobby didn't find him until after dark."

"Did Dean get punished?"

"Naw, according to Bobby he'd been punished enough."

Isabel heard Sam gasp. "Sam are you okay."

"I'm fine."

Isabel was pretty sure he was lying. "Should I go get Dean or Aunt Piper?"

"NO!" Isabel jumped away from the door. "I…I'm sorry Izzy. I…"

Isabel stepped back to the door. "I heard Mommy and Aunt Piper talking about your neck. Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah." Sam's voice barely drifted through the door.

"Why did you hurt yourself?"

"That's kind of hard to explain."

Isabel sighed. "That's what Dean keeps telling me. I see more than people think. Like I see Aunt Piper is still hurting, but on the inside." Isabel heard a soft gasp and knelt down beside the door. "I also see how upset and worried Dean is. So is John and Bobby. They all love you."

"I know."

"Don't you still love them?" Isabel waited for an answer, but none came. Laying her hand on the door she said. "Aunt Piper missed my Birthday."

"I know." Sam whispered. "She was really sad."

"The last time I talked to her she told me she had something really important to tell me." Isabel looked around then scooted as close to the door as she could. "You know what Sam? I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone, not even Mommy."

"I'm honored."

Isabel smiled. "When I blew out my candles I didn't make a wish for me. I made a wish for Aunt Piper."

"That was very nice of you."

"You want to know what I wished for?"

"Aren't you afraid it won't come true?"

"But it already has. I wished that Aunt Piper was going to tell me she had fell in love and I was getting an Uncle. Huh I guess it was kind of a wish for both her and me. And you."

"Isabel."

"I know you're sick, but Aunt Piper is sick too. She's not sleeping, and when she does she calls for you. Please get better fast so you can help Aunt Piper get better."

"You probably should go back upstairs before you get in trouble."

"Okay." Isabel hung her head as she stood.

"And Izzy."

"Yeah."

"It was really nice talking to you."

Isabel smiled and ran up the stairs. She didn't see Dean standing in the shadows. He walked over and unlocked the door. When he opened it he saw Sam sitting close to the door.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Dean walked in and closed the door behind him. "Izzy doesn't know all the creaks and groans of this house. I heard her the moment she walked back into the house."

"And she stepped on the lose board going into the kitchen."

"Then the third step going into the basement."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Curiosity. You didn't yell at her."

Sam shrugged, then grimaced doubling over. Dean wanted to grab him and hold him through the pain, but his rib still hurt from the last time he tried that. Instead he watched Sam take short quick breaths. Beads of sweat formed along his forehead. Slowly the pain eased and Sam again sat up.

"They're coming closer together." Sam whispered. "And the hallucinations are getting worse."

"They'll pass."

Sam let out a soft laugh. "So I'm not supposed to listen to younger me, telling me I'm pathetic. Good to know. Too bad he's right."

"It will get easier."

"I'm not so sure." Sam slowly stood keeping himself against the wall. "Only one thing has been able to stop the ache."

"To bad." Dean crossed his arms. "We'll work through this Sam. No more demon blood will be forced on you."

Sam let out a weak laugh as he slowly made his way toward the cot. "Forced. That's a good one. Does it make it easier for you to think I was forced to drink? Sorry to burst your bubble big brother." Sam turned his head to look at Dean. "I wasn't forced."

Dean didn't move, he looked as though he was barely breathing.

"Nothing to say to that big brother? Fine then how about I begged for it. I would do anything for more." Sam turned causing the chain around his ankle to rattle. "And I do mean anything."

"Sam." His name sounded more like a plea tumbling from Dean's lips.

"You wanted me to tell you how much of a monster your Sammy has become. Why you should put a bullet between my eyes." Sam's face slowly changed to pure rage and anger. "The first few times I drank, I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care I liked it. I liked what it did to me. How strong I felt, powerful. Then when I found out what I was drinking, I didn't care, I wanted more. Most of the time it was given to me, but some I had to take. Sometimes with a knife, but mostly just with my teeth sinking into flesh. What's wrong Dean isn't this what you wanted? Me to tell you everything."

Dean had spun around so he was facing the closed door. His fists were clinched so tight he could feel his nails digging into his skin.

"What's wrong Dean having trouble handling the cold ugly truth? Understanding now why I need to be killed?"

Dean slowly turned back around and faced his brother. "Nothing you ever say will make me even think about killing you. I can only guess what you went through. But you went through it. You survived. Some part of you wanted to live, and still does."

Sam glared at Dean. "Oh but I'm just getting to the good part. Don't you want to hear about the demons I fought before you got there? The ones I exercised without saying one word." Sam saw Dean tense. "Ah that's right you saw me with Master. He was by far the hardest. But no way near the first. Some humans even lived, of course they only lived to be possessed again. That was my job, get one demon out so another could enter. I became very good at my job. Of course some died. Some were already…" Memories slammed into Sam's mind followed by horrible pain. Screaming he crumbled to the ground.

Dean was instantly there, wrapping his arms around his little brother. "Sammy." For the first time since being rescued, Sam didn't fight him. "I got you baby brother."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Sam breathed out softly. "The pain is getting worse."

Dean held his brother tight. "You are the strongest, bravest person I know." Dean felt it the moment Sam finally let go. His body started shivering, and Dean could feel tears soaking into his shirt. Laying his head over onto Sam's, Dean whispered. "No matter what, I'm never letting you go Sammy."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **Well I have had one busy week. I think my muses have drank coffee made with red bull. I have not only started another slightly naughty story, and I am also revisiting an old story. For those of you that have already read it, I have been lovingly working (finally) on the second part of my Family story. But don't worry as I've said I will finish this story.**

 **Well that is enough on what is coming, how about we refocus on what's happening. Sam is slowly recovering, with of course Dean's help (and Izzy's). But what about Piper? That is a very good question.**

Dean spent most all of his time in the panic room with Sam. The only times he would leave was when John flat out ordered him to. The only time the door was closed was when Isabel wanted to come down and talk to Sam. Which instantly became a daily thing. Dean watched his brother go through pain beyond anything he could imagine. Mostly because it wasn't something he could sew up, or smack a bandage on. Sam's pain was deep inside him. Most nights Sam only slept a short time, waking covered in sweat and screaming. Dean was always there pulling his brother close.

Then one morning they were waking up and they both realized there had been no nightmares that night. Dean couldn't seem to stop smiling that day. Of course the pain was still there. Sam didn't really talk about it, but Dean always saw it. The only time Dean noticed Sam not to show any pain, was when Isabel came to talk. She would tell Sam everything she had done the night before and so far that day. She would tell him in six year old detail what Piper was wearing. Dean really wasn't sure why she would do this, but it always made Sam smile. Then Sam would tell her a story. Sometimes a fairy tale, other times a glossed over hunt.

After a week of no nightmares, or hallucinations, Dean made a decision. When he announced his decision, he'd been a little surprised at how much his father and Bobby argued. Bridget agreed with Dean. Piper said nothing, but Dean had seen the small smile on her lips. Isabel was of course the most vocal. Completely agreeing with Dean, and insisting that she be there. Her logic was that she didn't want to miss there taking time, plus she really wanted to actually see him. Dean deferred to Bridget who agreed.

There was just one small problem. Piper and Bridget had to go into town. Dean was sure Sam was okay, but he really wanted back up just in case. So he made a quick phone call that night after everyone went to bed. With everything set he sat by Sam's cot and waited for the morning.

Sam slowly came awake. The pain that usually woke him was there, but nothing like it usually was. Rolling over to his side he decided to sleep a little longer. Instead of drifting back to sleep a thought slammed into his mind. Something was missing. Opening his eyes slightly Sam saw the familiar sight of Dean. He was sitting in an old arm chair Bobby had dug up. His head slightly twisted in an odd angle. Sam sighed and shook his head. Shifting slightly again Sam instantly noticed what was missing. Sitting up he looked down at his ankles. The chain was gone.

"Something wrong Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer his eyes instantly going to the open door. Dean saw the fear flash in Sam's eyes. Sitting forward Dean laid his hand over Sam's.

"It's okay." Dean's voice went to that tone only Sam heard. That of a caring, loving brother. "How about taking in a few breaths before you pass out?"

On instinct Sam did as he was told. He then slowly turned to face his brother. "Why?"

Dean smiled. "It's been over a week with no nightmares, or hallucinations. You have been locked away down here long enough. Now we are going for a little walk." Standing Dean held his hand out to Sam. "Don't even think of arguing."

Sam looked back down at his unchained ankle. His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it would beat right out of his chest. Dean snapped startling Sam. Looking up at his brother he saw nothing but what he always saw. Pure love. Closing his eyes Sam swung his legs off the cot and reached out for Dean's hand. Feeling strong fingers wrap around his hand helped Sam push himself to his feet. When Dean pulled him forward Sam opened his eyes. The closer he got to the door the more his heart pounded. He almost grabbed ahold of the doorway as they walked through. Dean walked backwards, his eyes never leaving Sam. As they walked up the stairs Sam skipped the one that always creaked. Dean laughed but they didn't stop. They didn't even pause in the kitchen, Dean heading straight for the front door. His back bumped the door and he reached back to open it. Sam's eyes widened and he stumbled slightly.

"Don't you dare stop now Sam."

"You never said anything about going outside."

"You never asked." Dean gave Sam a bright smile as he backed out onto the porch. "Come on now."

Sam froze in the doorway. "Dean."

"Whine all you want little brother, but you need some natural sunlight." Dean gently pulled his brother out onto the porch. "There that wasn't so bad was it?"

Sam breathed in the familiar smell of fresh air mingled with oil and gas. Sam looked around at the only place he'd ever truly felt safe. Standing a few steps away were Bobby and John.

"Hey Bobby. Hey Dad." Sam said as he continued his scan of the area. When his eyes looked out at the yard he froze. "Why is she here?"

"Because, as she pointed out, this is your and her talking time." Dean gently pushed his brother down the stairs. "She didn't want to miss it."

"Dean I…"

"I'll be right here the whole time." Dean said.

Sam took a deep breath and faced the little girl. She hadn't moved from beside the big dog, even though Dean could tell she was just about vibrating. Sam took a few hesitant steps toward her.

"Hey Isabel."

"Hey Sam."

The dog barked. Sam laughed. "Hey Rumsfeld." Hearing his name the dog walked over to Sam and sat down. Sam knelt down and rubbed the dogs head. "I've missed you big guy." Rumsfeld gave Sam's hand a lick then leaned into him almost knocking him over.

"I told him you were sick." Isabel said, she still hadn't moved. "Are you all better now?"

Sam's smile faltered slightly. Looking at the girl his heart jumped at the sparkle he saw in her eyes. Sam sat down on the ground and took a deep breath. "Can I be totally honest with you?"

Isabel nodded slowly.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be totally all better."

"But the bad dreams are all gone?"

"Mostly all gone."

"Dean let you out of the panic room."

"I didn't want him to."

Isabel finally took a few steps toward Sam. "I'm glad he did. Will you stay out until lunch? Bobby said he'd make sticky sandwiches if you do. He said they are your favorite."

Sam smiled. "I think I can do that."

"Will you stay out all day? Dean would be so happy if you could do that."

"I hope I can do that."

"Will you stay out tonight at least long enough to tuck me in, and maybe tell me a story?"

"I've told you a lot of stories."

"With a big door between us." Isabel moved a little closer.

"I'll try."

Isabel was now standing inches from Sam. She looked into his eyes and asked. "Will you stay out and see Aunt Piper?"

Sam opened his mouth than closed it. A tear escaped his eye. "I want to."

Isabel threw her arms around Sam and hugged him. "She's still sick too. You need each other."

Sam couldn't seem to find any words so he hugged the girl back.

Dean leaned against the porch and smiled. "I knew that little girl was something special. I never knew just how much until now."

"When are Bridget and Piper supposed to be back?" Bobby asked.

"They should be back around four." John answered. "And I still don't like them driving around by themselves."

"They aren't. Caleb is following them." Dean smiled at his father. "I needed you and Bobby here, just in case. So I called in reinforcements." Dean looked back at his brother. Isabel was now sitting on his lap while Sam threw the ball for Rumsfeld. Dean was pretty sure Sam was telling the little girl another story. Smiling Dean sat down and watched. Things were finally getting back to normal.

0000000

0000000

Sam stared at himself in the mirror. At least he stared at the face that was looking back at him. It still was hard to believe it was him. His hair was longer, his body firmer. But that wasn't what made him seem different. That was the darkness Sam saw in his own eyes, which was reflecting up from deep within him. Closing his eyes Sam tried to force those thoughts from his mind. Unfortunately that is where Sam still saw everything. Every face. Every moment. Lowering his head and opening his eyes Sam looked down at his body. There too he could still clearly see each and every mark that had been given to him. Of course the only real scar he had was on his side from where he'd been stabbed. It didn't matter though, he could see all the others. Taking a few deep breaths Sam straightened and again looked into the mirror.

"One good smash and I could…"

"Don't you dare." Dean called through the door.

"What happened to letting me shower on my own?" Sam called back smiling. Deep down he'd known Dean was there. Furthermore it hadn't bothered him.

"You did, and I'm so proud. You going to stay in there all day?"

"Maybe." Sam pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt. Opening the door, steam rushed out before him.

Dean stood beside the bathroom door. "Need help Sam?" Dean's voice had switched to big brother.

"Just didn't want a shirt on just yet." Sam said walking into the room he once shared with his brother. Everything looked and smelled just as it always did, but it felt different. Sam looked toward his bed. No the room wasn't different he was. "I think I should go back…"

"Nope." Dean was leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed.

"Dean I…"

"Dinner will be in a couple hours." Dean said straightening. "It is being made special just for you. If you want to hold up here until then fine. But you will not be returning to the panic room. In fact you will be sleeping right over there tonight. Now I promised Dad I'd help him with something, so if you need anything just call."

Sam watched as his brother turned and walked away, leaving the door wide open. Sam stood frozen staring at the open door. It had been months since he'd been left with the option to come and go as he pleased. He found himself suddenly wanting to walk. Pulling his shirt on Sam headed down the steps. He could hear Dean and their Dad in the study. He knew Dean had heard him come down the stairs, so Sam waited. When Dean didn't say anything Sam walked out the door. Taking a deep breath Sam smiled. Sure he'd been outside only two hours ago, but this time was different. He'd chosen to walk outside. Walking down the porch steps Sam turned and headed toward the piles of junk cars. Most of his childhood he'd spent wandering this labyrinth of cars. The familiar sights, sounds, and smells comforted Sam.

Lost in his own thoughts, Sam almost ran into someone. Stumbling back his eyes widened.

"Piper."

Her smile took his breath away.

"Dean told me you came out here, on your own."

Sam could only nod. Piper took a step toward him, her smile faltered when he moved back.

He shook his head and looked away from her. "I…"

"Isabel has been retelling me some of the stories you tell her." Piper took a step back giving Sam the space he seemed to need. "Do you really do different voices?"

Shrugging Sam shifted his foot in the dirt. "Sometimes."

"Well she loves it." Piper's hand ached to reach out and touch him. Her body wanted to feel him. Instead she took another small step back. "Bobby found a retired nurse not far from here. She knows all about, well demons and stuff." Sam stiffened and turned his back to her. "She's really nice, and funny. I…I was hoping maybe you would…"

"I don't think she could help me." Sam whispered.

"You won't know unless you try." Piper took a cautious step toward him. Even with his back to her he seemed to sense it and tense. Reaching her hand out, it hovered toward his back. "You have to try and let it go Sam."

Sam let out a harsh laugh. "There's nothing for me to let go." He spun around so fast Piper wasn't able to lower her hand. He looked down at it. As she lowered her hand to her side, he slowly raised his head to look at her. "You don't understand. Dean doesn't understand. There is nothing to let go, because it's me. I did those things. You watched me do some of those things. I can never just let it go."

Piper wrapped her arms around herself and took a step back. It wasn't that Sam yelled at her, his voice barely raised above normal. What scared her was the look in his eyes. She still remember the kind young man she'd started falling in love with, what seems like so long ago. Now in his place was a fractured, hurting boy. She started to turn and walk away, but something inside her screamed for her to do something else. When she looked back at him, she made her decision. Without a word she closed the gap between them, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

Sam stood stunned for a moment. He wanted to push her away, protect her from him. Instead his arms wrapped around her and his head laid over on hers. Sam breathed her in and felt the familiar calmness washing over him. The ache deep inside, that seemed to never truly go away, lessened slightly. They didn't break apart until they heard Dean calling them in for dinner.

Dean stood on the porch his eyes watching for Sam to come out of the labyrinth of cars. He partially feared that he shouldn't have let him go out on his own. He also worried about letting Piper go off to find him. The two hadn't been alone, well since they'd been rescued. Dean was about to go searching for them just as they stepped into view. Releasing the breath he'd been holding Dean took in the sight. They were walking side by side. Neither looked at the other. They were just close enough, that the back of their hands were touching. Dean smiled, it's a start.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again dear readers.**

 **Well this story is quickly coming to a close. But not to worry there are a few more chapters to come. We can't have Sam heal to quickly can we? That's just not Sam's way.**

 **On with the story. How about a little more brother fluff?**

Dean's hope that things were slowly getting back to normal was quickly dashed. At dinner Sam seemed unusually jumpy. He picked at his food but didn't really eat much. After only a few minutes Sam jumped to his feet and ran out the door. Dean was right behind him.

As Dean walked out the front door he scanned the yard. Panic rose when he didn't see Sam anywhere. There was no way he could have gotten very far. Dean was about to head toward the labyrinth of cars when the soft sound of someone crying came to him. Following the sound Dean found his brother beside the Impala his legs pulled up to his chest, his face buried in his knees. After taking in a few relaxing breaths, Dean sat down next to his brother.

"Sam."

"I can't Dean." Sam choked out. "I'm sorry I just can't."

"Can't what."

Sam raised his head and looked at his brother. Dean clearly saw that not only was Sam scared but he was mad. "I can't be what you want Dean. I can't pretend everything is okay." Sam pushed himself to his feet moving away from Dean. "This isn't something I can shrug off and make some joke about. I killed people, innocent people. I put Piper in danger. I hurt her. I should be locked up, so I can't hurt anyone anymore."

Dean watched as his brave, strong brother crumbled before him. He truly had no idea what to say that could help Sam. So far he'd been doing everything by his deep knowledge of Sam. How he thought. How he acted. How he felt. Dean looked at the young man before him now. Sure he was in pain. He looked lost and scared. Dean tried to see the monster Sam continued to insist he'd become. All Dean saw was his little brother. The same little brother Dean had spent his entire life protecting. No damn demon was going to change that. Standing Dean walked over grabbed Sam by the shoulders and spun him around.

"You listen to me Sam Winchester. You didn't do anything wrong." Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean growled and shook him gently. "Don't you dare interrupt me. You didn't do anything wrong. Did you hurt people? Yes. Did you kill people? Yes. Did you keep Piper safe? Yes." Dean shook his head when Sam again opened his mouth. "No damn it." Dean snapped. "It wasn't your fault she was taken. If it hadn't been her then it would have been someone else. But because it was her you survived. You survived long enough for me to get there. Now that I have you here there is no way in hell I'm going to let you go."

Dean pulled his brother into his arms hugging him tight. Sam tensed but soon relaxed and laid his head on his brother's shoulder.

"I will never ask you to just forget." Dean said the edge gone from his voice. "I will never make a joke about what you went through, and if anyone ever does I'll punch them so hard they won't wake up for a week." Dean fought back the tears that was forming in his eyes. "And don't you dare ever ask me to lock you up again. Because that would kill me."

"I see them." Sam whispered. "Every time I close my eyes I see their faces."

"You have to let them go little brother." Dean tightened his grip when he felt tears soaking into his shirt. "But on your time."

Dean held his brother until he felt Sam's muscles relax and his heart calm some. Finally letting him go Sam took a small step back. Running his hands through his hair he looked back at Bobby's house.

"I'm sorry about dinner. Everything seemed so…" Sam shrugged. "I don't know I didn't feel right being there, I guess."

"You last almost ten minutes." Dean gave his brother a bright smile. "It was longer than I was hoping for."

Sam let out a weak laugh. "Thanks I guess." His smile instantly disappeared when he locked eyes with his brother. "Please let me go back to the panic room. You don't have to close the door, and I'll lock the chain back around my ankle."

Dean's heart broke at the pleading tone coming from his brother. A small part of him wanted to agree. Instead he shook his head. "No Sammy. I told you, you are sleeping in your bed tonight. Besides you promised a little girl you would tell her a bedtime story face to face."

"I could do that then go down to the panic room." Sam flashed Dean a look that when they were young would get him just about anything. Not this time.

"Forget it Sam. Now we're going back inside. If you want to head straight up stairs and wait for Izzy that's fine. Or you can come and watch a movie with the family." Dean gently pushed Sam toward the house.

Sam went reluctantly. As they walked into the house he heard talking and then someone laugh. It was soft and sweet and brought a smile to his lips. Looking toward the kitchen he saw Piper helping Bobby put away dishes. The older man said something Sam couldn't hear, but it made Piper laugh again. The last time Sam heard her laugh that way was for him. The last time he'd seen a smile that pure and honest on her face, had been for him. Piper turned suddenly and was looking right at Sam. Her smile didn't falter, it actually got slightly bigger. She took a couple steps toward him, and Sam was running up the stairs slamming the bedroom door.

Sam's heart was racing faster than he could ever remember it beating. For a moment he feared he might be having a heart attack. Sliding down the door until his butt hit the floor, Sam forced himself to breath. His head started throbbing and Sam couldn't seem to get it to stop. When a book flew through the air and slammed into the wall he let out a startled scream. The scream had barely left his mouth when someone tried to open the door.

"Sam." Dean's concerned big brother voiced came through the small gap.

"I'm okay Dean." Sam moved away from the door so Dean could open it. Dean instantly dropped down beside Sam. As his brother searched for any injury Sam couldn't help but smile. "I said I was okay."

"What happened? I heard a loud thunk then you screamed."

Sam pointed toward the far wall. "The thunk was that book hitting the wall."

"Why'd you throw a book?"

"I…I didn't." Sam looked down at his hands. "My head was hurting really bad. Then that book just flew through the air and hit the wall." He looked back up at his brother. "I swear I didn't mean to do it. I wasn't even thinking of doing. It just happened. I'm sorry Dean."

"It's okay Sam, no damage done." Dean sat back. He studied Sam for a few moments before asking. "So you didn't wiggle your fingers, or nose and make the book go flying?" Dean was slightly pleased when Sam gave him one of his patented bitch faces.

"I told you I wasn't even thinking of the damn book."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"So not an answer I'm going to take."

Sam sighed. "I was thinking about Piper. When we came in she was laughing and smiling and looked so happy and safe." Closing his eyes Sam could clearly see Piper again. Her smile lighting up her entire face.

Dean watched as Sam's face slowly changed. The crease marks around his eyes and mouth slowly disappeared, and a small smile curved the corners of his lips. A movement close by had Dean looking away from his brother. His eyes widened when he saw not only the book raise from the floor but another one that was sitting on the nightstand started to shake.

"Uhm Sam."

When Sam opened his eyes both books dropped back down. Sam jumped at the sound. "What happened?"

"Not a thing." Dean answered calmly, focusing back on his brother. "Izzy is getting ready for bed. She's already got about three books laid out on her bed. Did you know that Bobby kept all those books he bought for you?"

Sam shook his head, fear again flashing across his eyes.

"Don't even think about changing your mind young man." Dean stood and held his hand out. "There is no way in hell I'm going to tell that little girl you changed your mind. If you don't want to read her a story, or three, you're going to tell her to her face."

"You are really mean to me sometimes." Sam said taking his brother's hand.

Pulling Sam to his feet Dean smiled. "Only when you deserve it. Now scoot."

Sam walked to the door and found Isabel standing in the other doorway across the hall. She smiled at him, then turned and walked into the room. Sighing Sam followed. Isabel had already climbed into her bed, which was actually a cot. It was close to one of the other beds so Sam walked over and sat down on the edge. Isabel held up the three books for him.

"Don't get me wrong I love the stories you tell." Isabel said after Sam took the books and she laid back on her pillow. "But I might go to sleep and I don't want to miss any of your stories."

Sam felt a lump suddenly form in his throat, so he focused on the three books. "These were my favorite when I was your age. I used to beg Dean to read them to me."

"Is that why he rolled his eyes and grumbled when I asked him to read them?"

"Could be." Sam opened one of the books. He laughed when he saw the many small marks on the inside cover. He showed them to Isabel. "Dean started keeping track of how often I would ask him to read them."

Isabel giggled. "Now you can keep track of how many times you read it to me."

Sam smiled. "That I can. I should probably start reading now though. We don't want your Mommy to get mad that you're still awake."

Isabel snuggled down, Sam helping tuck the covers around her. She closed her eyes as Sam started to read.

"We were all sitting around the big kitchen table. It was Saturday morning. Pancake morning."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." Isabel interrupted. "Can we have pancakes in the morning?"

"Only if you keep your eyes closed and go to sleep." Sam scowled gently.

"Okay Uncle Sammy." Isabel said through a yawn.

Sam was sure he hadn't heard the girl correctly, so he said nothing and went back to reading. Dean stood outside the door a huge smile on his face. He'd heard what the girl said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **I don't know about anyone else but this heat is really starting to fry my brain. I'm still not used to waking up and it being over eighty. *sigh***

 **So Sam is getting better, slowly. I had someone ask about how he would deal with his powers, or if he would ever be able to control them. That is a very good question. Read on and find out.**

Sunlight peaked in through the curtains casting light across Dean's face. He rolled over to hide from the light, but of course it didn't work, he was awake. Stretching he rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He wandered how today was going to go. Sam had been out of the panic room for two full days as of today. Last night after Sam went to bed, Dean had insisted that his father and Bobby check out the hunt they'd been talking about in secret. They had both argued, but in the end had given in. Deep down Dean knew Sam was getting better. He just wished Sam knew it too. At the thought of his brother Dean turned his head toward the other bed. Pure panic rushed through him when he saw it was empty. Jumping out of bed Dean rushed out of the room. The bathroom was empty. Rushing down the stairs Dean came to a skidding halt when he saw Sam sitting at Bobby's desk. There were books open all around him, a pencil dangled out of his mouth as he turned a page. He wrote something down then went back to reading.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding Dean walked into the room. It seemed like Sam didn't notice him, but Dean knew better. He'd seen Sam's head tilt slightly, his eyes flick toward Dean then back down to the book. Walking over to the desk he looked over the many open books.

"Morning."

Sam didn't answer.

"What are you doing?"

Again no answer.

"How about some coffee?" This time Dean got a small nod.

Shaking his head Dean walked into the kitchen. As he filled the coffee pot with water his brain went over what the many books Sam had open were on. Flipping the coffee pot on Dean walked over back over so he could watch his brother. Dean knew Sam had, had a pretty bad nightmare just last night. It had taken Dean almost an hour to calm him down enough to go back to sleep. Sam was also not letting himself get to close to Piper. Piper had asked Sam many times to go with her to see that retired nurse, Sam always refused. Sighing Dean went back in and filled two cups with coffee. To one he added sugar and creamer than carried the two cups into the study. Sitting the sugary one down beside Sam, Dean again scanned over the many books. Something struck him as very familiar.

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean sat his coffee down and picked up a book. His eyes widened and he slammed the book down on the desk making Sam jump. "Answer me."

Sam sighed and finally looked up at his brother. "I wasn't asleep last night." Dean's eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly, just like it always did just before he chewed Sam out. So Sam quickly explained. "I woke up. I couldn't breathe. You weren't there. Dad wasn't there. Bobby wasn't there. I…I started to panic. The damn pillow flew out of the room and slammed into the wall. I started to run down the stairs. That's when I heard you three talking."

"How much did you hear?"

"That Dad had found a hunt not far from here. That you insisted Bobby go with him." Sam lowered his head. "That they both didn't think it was a good idea for them both to leave."

"And what did I say?"

Sam shrugged. "That I was doing better, and for them to go."

"And I meant it." Dean pulled a chair over and sat down. "So what, you woke up this morning and thought you'd jump back into researching."

Sam gave Dean a small smile. "I was better than you at researching when I was nine."

"No argument there. So find anything?"

"Too much. The information is matching too many things."

"That's what Bobby found. Although it looks like you might have found even more." Dean pushed Sam's coffee cup toward him. "So how about we wait until Dad calls than we'll figure it out."

"I wanted to have something for him when he calls."

Dean studied his brother's face. He was clearly tired, and frustrated, but there was a small twinkle in his eye Dean hadn't seen in way too long. Sam might have always hated hunting, but he'd always been damn good at it. Pulling a book onto his lap, Dean decided he might as well help. The brothers were pulled from their reading when Bridget and Piper ran down the stairs.

"Please tell me you saw Isabel." Bridget's eyes were wide as she scanned the room.

Putting the book down Dean stood. "Haven't' seen her since putting her to bed last night."

"She's not in her bed." Bridget gasped out. "I didn't hear her get up. She's not in the bathroom, your room, Bobby's room, John's room, the attic."

Dean put his arm around Bridget to try and calm her. "She's probably just outside. Come on." Dean walked Bridget out to the porch. The front yard was empty of anything but cars.

"Oh god." Bridget gasped.

"Any luck?" Sam asked as he and Piper stepped outside.

Dean shook his head as he scanned the yard. "Sam check the car. Piper check the shed. Bridget and I will do another search of the house."

"Check downstairs." Sam said as he ran toward the Impala. Even though he could see no one in the car, Sam still opened the doors.

Sam looked around the yard. He knew from experience the hundreds of places a kid could hide. He also knew Isabel had promised not to wander off. Panic rushed through Sam. What if she hadn't wandered off? What if… Sam shook his head not letting himself even finish that thought. He saw Dean and Bridget come out of the house and knew they hadn't found the girl either.

"I called Dad." Dean said as he and Bridget walked over to Sam. "I was hoping maybe she'd slipped into his truck or something. What time did you get up?"

Sam thought, he hadn't looked at a clock. "It was just barely light outside." Sam looked around at the piles of cars. "Dean you and I know that there are hundreds of places someone her size could hide."

"We also know most of them aren't safe." Dean pointed out.

Piper came up shaking her head. "She's not in the shed or that old truck. Has anyone seen Rumsfeld?"

The brother's exchanged looks before they started calling for the dog. Soon they heard a soft answering bark and the four adults took off. They zigged and zagged through the cars, following the dogs continuous barking. They were soon in the oldest part, where the brothers had never even dared venture. Rumsfeld stood before a slightly crushed van. When he saw them his barking intensified.

Sam pulled the dog away hushing him. As soon as the dog went silent Dean heard the sound of soft crying. "Isobel."

"Dean."

Dean ran to the van trying to look in but it was too dark. "I'm here baby."

"Dean I'm scared."

"I know baby." The door of the van was blocked by car parts that were stacked on top. Dean guessed when the little girl had went in and the door closed the parts had shifted making it impossible for her to open the door. Reaching up Dean shifted what looked like had once been a muffler. The door now free he grabbed the handle. Just as he was about to pull the door open Dean heard the unmistakable sound of metal grinding on metal. Looking up he saw the parts shift slightly. He was running out of time. If they crashed down they would not only trap Isabel, but probably crush him.

"Isabel I need you to move as close to the door as you can. When I get this door open we need to move fast. Okay baby?"

"Okay."

Dean strained again to see her in the van, but it was pitch black. Praying she'd done as he told her Dean took a deep breath and started to open the door. As it opened the sound of metal squealing cut through him. Just as he got it half way open he heard it. When he looked up he knew he would see the tons of car parts coming down on him. He was stunned to see them almost frozen. An engine was just a few inches from crashing into his head. Then everything shifted back slightly. Dean looked back and saw Sam standing behind Piper and Bridget. One hand outstretched, the other holding his head, blood trickled from his nose. Realizing what was happening Dean worked fast. He pulled the door the rest of the way open, hearing the parts above him shift again.

"Dean."

Dean's heart soared when he saw a shook up Isabel. Reaching in, he pulled her into his arms. Turning he ran away from the car. The sound of crashing car parts caused Isabel to scream.

"Sh baby, it's okay I've got you." Dean held her tight as he hurried to Bridget. She wrapped her arms around both of them adding her tears to her daughters. Dean put an arm around Bridget and kissed the top of her head. "She's okay babe."

"Sam."

Dean looked over at Piper who was knelling beside Sam. Wanting to keep Isabel from seeing Sam, Dean shifted the girl to her mother. "Take her to the house." Bridget nodded. She kept her daughter's face covered as she turned and ran toward the house. Dean rushed over and dropped beside his brother.

"His breathing is weak and there's more blood coming from his nose." Piper said cradling his head on her lap. "This would happen whenever Master pushed him too far."

"Don't call him that." Dean said through clinched teeth. "He's nothing but a demon." Focusing on Sam, Dean felt for a pulse and found one. It was weak, but there. "Come on Sammy, you aren't so little anymore." Dean whispered brushing hair from his brother's face. "It's not like when I would carry you into the motel room after you fell asleep in the car. I'm not sure I can carry you now."

Sam moaned softly his eyes fluttered open slightly. "D'n."

"I'm here." Dean saw Sam's eyes trying to focus. Leaning closer he said. "She's safe little brother. Isabel is with Bridget. She's safe." Dean was glad to see a small smile and nod from Sam. He then watched as Sam's eyes focused on the other person there. A single tear ran down Sam's cheek.

"I'm sorry." Sam's eyes rolled up into his head and he was gone again.

"Sam." Dean tapped Sam's cheek. "Come on Sammy wake up." He saw Sam was paler than he should be, and his breathing was way too shallow. "Ah hell." As Dean stood he lifted his not so little brother across his shoulders and carried him to the house, followed closely by Piper.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again my dear readers.**

 **At first I was going to post this chapter as two separate ones. But because the events are happening at the same time I decided to post them as one chapter.**

 **While Sam continues to work through what happened, Piper is making a decision that just might change everything.**

As Sam came awake his mind spun with everything that had happened. The sight of all that metal about to crash down on his brother. Sam had reacted without thinking. He just stayed focused on keeping the many car parts from killing Dean. When he'd seen Dean pull Isabel from the van and get safely away, he'd let go. The pain that suddenly erupted in his head had brought him to his knees. Sam had been sure at that moment that he'd succeeded in doing what he'd tried to get his family to do. He vaguely remembered Dean, and him saying Izzy was safe. Then Piper. He'd hated seeing sadness crease her beautiful face.

Completely awake now Sam was aware that he must be in his bed, not dead. He also knew someone was in the room with him, and it wasn't Dean. Opening his eyes slightly he saw an older woman sitting on a chair beside his bed. She was reading a book and hadn't seemed to notice that Sam was awake. She was older than his father, but Sam couldn't tell by how much. Her black hair was cut short and streaked here and there with white. It was so white in fact, that Sam had a strange feeling she'd down it on purpose. A pair of reading glasses sat on the end of her nose. When her eyes suddenly moved and locked with Sam's he gasped.

"So you're finally awake." Her voice was strong, but kind.

"Who are you?"

"Willow." The woman smiled as she closed her book and slipped it in a bag sitting by the chair. "After two hours of you not stirring Dean got worried. That made Piper even more worried so she called me. Besides I was kind of hurt that you kept refusing to come see me."

Sam turned his head away from the woman. "Well I'm awake now, please leave."

"Dean's right, even when you're trying to be mean you can't help but be a gentlemen. How about this you listen, I'll talk. Then if you want to add anything fine. If not I'll leave. Deal."

Sam slowly turned and faced the woman again. "Do I really have a choice?"

"You could tell me to leave again. Only this time mean it. You could get up and leave yourself. Hell you could throw something at me. From what I've heard you're pretty good at that."

Sam gave Willow a small smile. "Fine say what you want, but know I will have nothing to add."

"Fair enough." Willow kept eye contact with Sam as she said. "Piper has told me most everything that happened. Granted she doesn't know everything that happened to you. I know demons and the horrible things that they are capable of."

"You have no idea." Sam whispered.

"If you were willing to talk to me I would." Willow pushed. Sam rolled onto his side putting his back to her. Sighing Willow went on. "Do you know how I meet Bobby? No. Well let me tell you. I meet him the day after my husband of ten years tried to kill me. While everyone at the Sheriff's office ignored my panic screams, about how my husband's eyes had turned solid black. Bobby didn't. He listened. He explained what was really going on." Willow took a few deep breaths to keep the tears back. "I know Bobby tried to save my Will, but in the end at least his soul was free."

Sam suddenly sat up and looked at Willow. "Is that story supposed to make us suddenly on the same level? I'm sorry you lost your husband, but you in no way understand what happened to me."

"Then tell me."

Standing Sam started pacing the room. He reminded Willow of a caged animal, but he wasn't leaving the room so that was at least a bonus.

"Has the nightmares truly stopped, or have you just gotten better at hiding them."

"I can't hide them from Dean." Sam shook his head. "I've tried. Since I was nine years old I've tried. But he always knows."

"Do you still want to die?"

Sam spun around and looked at the woman in shock. "I never wanted to die. I wanted to protect my family. Protect Piper."

"Protect them from you."

Leaning against the wall Sam slowly slid down to the floor. "I'm afraid that what the demons did to me will somehow hurt them. It's already hurt Piper."

Willow stood and moved closer to Sam. She knew she had to be careful how she proceeded. Kneeling beside Sam she gently laid her hand on his arm. "Sam, have you ever thought that maybe whatever those things did to you, didn't give you your powers?" She felt Sam tense. "Maybe they just intensified what was already there."

Sam buried his face in his arms. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine then how about we talk about what happened earlier today?" Willow waited for Sam to argue, when none came she pressed on. "Isabel is safe because of you. As is your brother. If you hadn't been there, or more exact, hadn't used your powers, they would both be dead."

"Dean would have rescued Izzy." Sam's voice was barely above a whisper. "Dean's the hero."

Tightening her grip on his arm, Willow said. "Did horrible things happen to you? Yes. Could you have stopped them? Yes. Would Piper have suffered because of it?" Willow stopped when Sam raised his head and she saw tears streaking down his cheek. Taking his hand in hers she went on. "Yes. Everything you did was to protect Piper. She thinks you blame her for everything they put you through."

"I would never blame her." Sam screamed, jumping to his feet, almost knocking Willow over. "She kept me focused, so she would be safe when Dean came."

"And you knew Dean would come."

"Dean will always…" Sam faltered.

Willow stood. "Dean will always what Sam?"

Sam took a few ragged breaths, trying to fight back more tears. "Dean will always find me, he will always rescue me."

"And you would do the same for him."

"I would die for him." Sam said, then slowly crumbled back to the floor. "He will never let me go."

"Do you really want him to?" Willow pushed.

"I want the pain to stop. The nightmares. The memories."

Willow could hear Sam's pain in his voice, see it in his eyes. She in no way could ever imagine what this poor child had been through. Just what Piper had told her had ripped Willow's heart in to. But Willow knew Sam had to let go. He had to stop holding in everything for she was sure it was in fact slowly killing him. He'd opened up some to Dean, Willow just needed to help it along a little.

"I'm sorry to say that the memories will fade, but never totally go away." Willow kept her voice soft and even. "When you least expect it they will pop back up. You just have to learn to push them away, keep happy memories in the front. Thankfully the nightmares will slowly fade, but in your family's line of work others will replace them. As for the pain, it will stop when you let it."

Sam let out a harsh laugh as he looked up at the woman. "You're saying I want to be in constant pain."

"I'm saying you feel that you deserve to be in constant pain." Willow replied as she moved toward the door. "You need to learn that what happened to you was out of your control. What you did have control of was keeping someone you love dearly safe. Don't now push her away, thinking that you're still keeping her safe." Reaching the door Willow took ahold of the handle. "Oh, and back to an earlier topic, Dean isn't the only hero in this family."

Sam heard the door open and Willow say. "It's okay."

Sam was surprised when a small body slammed into him almost knocking him over. Arms wrapped around his neck squeezing him tight.

"Thank you Uncle Sammy." Isabel whispered.

Sam looked at the little girl that had quickly slipped into his heart. She'd been crying, her cheeks still wet with tears. Brushing them away, he smiled. "For what?"

"Saving me and D…Dean." Isabel stepped back taking Sam by the hand and pulling. "Now you have to save Aunt Piper."

"Save her from what?" Panic rose deep inside Sam.

"I heard her last night. They thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't." Isabel pulled Sam's arm harder. "Please hurry."

"Izzy what did you hear?"

More tears slipped from the little girl's eyes. "Aunt Piper is leaving."

00000000

00000000

00000000

"You aren't thinking clearly." Bridget said, crossing her arms.

"I am thinking clearly." Piper said shoving the last of her things in a bag. "He will never get better with me here. All I am is a constant reminder of what happened, what he did, what happened to him, to me. The only way he will get better is without me around." Piper grabbed the bag and faces her sister. "Please don't make this harder than it already is.

"Maybe if it's so hard that means you shouldn't do it." Bridget moved so she was blocking the door. "I just got you back."

"And you're not losing me." Piper gently moved her sister. "I told you last night where I was going." Stepping out of the room Piper glanced toward Sam's still closed door. Willow was with him, hopefully she would be able to help, if Sam let her. Heading down the stairs she wasn't really surprised to find Dean blocking the front door.

"A little bird told me something I really didn't like."

Piper glanced up the stairs and saw Isabel standing behind her mother. Somehow she'd known her niece hadn't been asleep last night. Facing Dean Piper tightened her grip on her bag. "Too bad. I'm leaving, unless that is, you're going to lock me in the panic room."

"Hadn't thought about it." Dean crossed his arms. "Until now."

"Dean please, I'm doing this for Sam." Piper begged. She heard Bridget come down the stairs behind her. "As long as I'm here he won't be able to let go. I called our old boss Peter. He said I could live with him and his family until I got back on my feet. Plus he's giving me back both my old jobs. So see I'll be fine."

"Sam won't." Dean said softly. "He loves you."

Piper shook her head. "All I am is a horrible reminder of what happened. Look, I've talked to Willow, worked through what happened. According to her I'm all clean from the potion, and no lasting physical problems."

"Except one." Bridget said.

Piper turned and glared up at her sister, her hand absently going to the scar on her neck. "No problems. I will call when I'm settled." Piper faced Dean again. "Deep down you know this is the only way for Sam to get better. Please let me do this."

The two stood staring at each other while the seconds ticked by. Finally Piper pushed by Dean and walked out the door. She stood for a moment looking around. Whoever would have thought that a place like this could feel so much like home? Sighing she started down the steps, She froze when she heard Dean say.

"I'm sorry you fell in love with me, but I'm not sorry for falling."

The memory of Sam saying those words slammed into Piper's mind. She stumbled slightly grabbing ahold of the railing to keep from falling. Sam was truly the man of her dreams. From the moment he'd walked into the store, she'd been lost. He was all she ever thought about, her dreams were all about him. Nothing that had happened had changed the way she felt about him. Forcing air into her lungs Piper straightened. It was her turn to keep Sam safe.

Thankfully at that moment the taxi she'd called, was coming down the road. Piper glanced back at Dean and Bridget and smiled. Bridget had a grip on Dean's arm, his hand covering hers. Her big sister had finally found someone that treated her like she deserved. Dean would protect Bridget, Isabel, and Sam with his last breath, what more could Piper ask for. Turning back to the taxi she fought back the tears that threatened to escape. She'd have time to cry later. The taxi stopped and the driver got out opening the back door for her.

"Do you have any other bags?" He asked glancing around. Piper just shook her head and climbed into the backseat of the taxi. The driver closed the door and got back behind the wheel.

Don't look back. Piper thought. She knew if she looked back she may never leave.

"Where to Miss?"

"The bus station please."

The taxi was soon pulling away from the house, and Sam. Not yet. Piper thought again pushing tears back. Tonight when she was alone in a motel room she would let herself cry. Looking down at her lap Piper focused on breathing. She was startled when the taxi came to a screeching halt.

"What the hell." The driver fumed. Piper looked up she could just make out a truck parked in the middle of the road. Rolling down his window the driver yelled as he waved his arm. "Get out of the road." There was no response. He got out and continued to yell at whoever was in the truck. There was more screeching tires and the taxi driver yelled. "What the hell is going on? Hey buddy you can't leave your car like that."

"Just try and move it."

Piper choked at the sound of Dean's voice. "Oh God no." She kept her head down focusing on her hands that were clinched in her lap. She heard more arguing but couldn't make out the words. When the door beside her was opened she jumped.

"Where do you think you're going?" The sound of Sam's voice was in no way what Piper was ready for. Neither was she ready for the look in his eyes, when she turned to face him. A mix of fear and sadness fought across his handsome features. His eyes held unshed tears.

"Sam I…" Piper took a deep breath, forcing herself not to look away from him. "I left you a letter explaining everything."

"Isabel explained everything just fine." Sam reached in and easily scoped Piper into his arms. "She told me I had to save you."

Piper wanted to fight, order him to put her down, demand that he let her leave. But the feel of his arms around her his breath rustling her hair, his lips lightly touching her cheek. All Piper could do was wrap her arms around his neck and bury her head there.

"Dean grab her bag and pay the driver. Oh, and tell Dad he can move the truck now." Sam called as he walked back to the Impala, Piper secure in his arms. He opened the back door and slid in placing her on his lap.

"I was trying to save you." Piper finally whispered.

Hooking his finger under her chin Sam tilted her face up to look at him. "You saved me many times." Sam lightly kissed her forehead. "You kept me human."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again wonderful readers.**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long. I was having trouble posting.**

 **I think we need a little time with Dean. Plus how is little Isabel doing after everything. Well read on and find out.**

Dean hated silence. The only time it should be so silent you can hear yourself breathing is when you're trying to sleep. Even then he really didn't like it. Ever since they'd returned to Bobby's with Piper an eerie silence had fell over the house. Dean glanced over to the couch where Sam and Piper were now sitting, hand in hand. Dean was sure he would never forget the look on Sam's face when he'd ran out of the house. Dean's own heart had torn into at the sight. Thankfully there was only one road in or out of Bobby's. They had also been lucky that Bobby and John had dropped their case and headed home after Dean had called. This was still making Dean's head spin a little. Sure John had sounded concerned when Dean called about Isabel being missing. But never had Dean thought for one second that his Dad would drop a hunt. The thought of Isabel had him turning to look at the silent six year old. She was sitting on the floor just a few feet from the couch. While he was watching her she looked toward the couch, when she looked away again Dean was pretty sure he saw a tear.

"Baby it's time for bed." Bridget's voice broke through the silence. Isabel stood and walked toward the stairs, slightly dragging her feet. When she reached the bottom she looked behind her and locked eyes with Dean. He gave her a small nod and the girl headed up the stairs.

Dean waited five minutes before he stood and headed up the stairs. When he reached the bedroom he was surprised to find it empty. The bathroom as well.

"Isabel." Dean was surprised to hear his own voice quiver slightly.

"Here." Dean rushed to the room he shared with Sam. Isabel was sitting on the floor just inside the door.

"What are you doing in here young lady?"

Isabel shrugged.

"You know lifting and lowering ones shoulders is not really an answer." Dean stood over the girl. "Your mother said it was time for bed."

"Are you mad at me?"

This innocent question, had the same effect on Dean that it used to when Sam would ask. Dropping to his knees his heart feeling like it was in a vice. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Isabel sniffed. "I went too far into the cars. I promised you and Uncle Sammy that I wouldn't go passed the green van. But I tossed the ball to hard and Rummy couldn't find it." Isabel's voice was shaking now and tears freely flowing. "Mommy just bought that ball for Rummy and it's his favorite. I thought I knew which way it went. It wasn't until I was lost that I knew I'd went too far. It's all my fault now. Uncle Sammy got hurt and Aunt Piper left all because of me. And I don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

Dean shifted so he was sitting beside the little girl. He wasn't really sure the right thing to say or do, so he just did what he always did with Sam. Pulling the girl onto his lap he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not mad at you."

Isabel nodded. "Y…Yes you are. I…I saw your face." Isabel gripped the front of Dean's shirt in one of her small hands. "When you carried Uncle Sammy out of the cars. I hurt him and you're mad at me because I hurt your Sam."

Dean smiled holding her a little tighter. "Okay first of all the look you probably saw on my face was slight pain. Not from anything you did." Dean quickly said. "But your Uncle is well he's really big and kind of heavy."

Isabel looked up at Dean. "No fibbing. I saw you carry him from upstairs down to the panic room. Bobby and John offered to help and you said no. You said he was your response."

"Responsibility." Dean gently corrected. "And he is. He has been since he was a baby. But he's not a baby anymore. In fact this morning he saved someone else's baby. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I couldn't be more proud of him." Dean brushed the tears from Isabel's face. "Now let's see what else was on your list of things you did wrong. Okay you did go too far into the cars. But that's just as much my fault as yours. I should have made sure you had a better place to play with Rumsfeld. What else."

"I made Aunt Piper leave." Isabel whispered.

"You didn't make Aunt Piper leave, but you are the reason she's back." Dean smiled at the confused look on the little girls face. "I tried to talk her out of leaving. Mommy tried to talk her out of leaving. Willow tried to talk her out of leaving. You were the only one that knew exactly how to keep her from leaving."

"All I did was tell Uncle Sammy she was leaving."

Dean smiled. "Exactly. The one and only person that could talk her out of leaving was Sam. You're the only one that thought of that. So see you're the reason she's back. Anything else?"

"You're really and honestly not mad at me?"

"Honestly?" Isabel nodded. Dean could tell she was preparing herself for the worst thing possible. "The only time I was as scared as I was this morning, was when I found out my baby brother was missing." Dean watched as the girl's brain processed what he said. While she still thought it over he stood keeping her in his arms and walked across the hall to the room she shared with her mother and aunt. Placing her on her cot and pulling up the covers Dean knelt beside her. "Anything else?"

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"That's okay baby. You're safe now thanks to your Uncle Sammy."

"And you." Isabel said wrapping her arms around Dean's neck and hugging him tight. "Thank you D."

Dean laughed. "So Sam's name gets longer and I get shortened to a letter." The girl smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Good night D."

"Night Izzy, sleep sweet." Dean walked to the door and flipped off the main light, there was still a lamp eliminating most of the room.

"D can you ask Mommy to come up here?"

"Sure thing." Dean headed down the stairs. Bridget was sitting in the study looking like she was reading. When in truth, Dean was pretty sure she was watching her little sister. Leaning over he kissed the top of her head. "The little one want's to see you."

Bridget nodded sitting the book on a pile of other books. As she headed up the stairs Dean stepped out of the house. As he breathed in the mostly fresh air he walked over to his car and hopped up on the trunk. Stretching out Dean looked up at the clear night sky. So much had happened to his small family in such a short amount of time. Most he wished he could change, but there was some that he wouldn't change if he could. The sound of the screen door creaking caused him to turn his head. He smiled when he saw Bridget walking toward him.

"You should have stayed inside a couple more minutes. Piper's head is now laying on Sam's shoulder, his head on top of hers. They are beyond adorable." Bridget stopped a few inches from the car. "So how are you doing?"

Sliding off the car Dean reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I'm fine now. So what did the little rascal want to talk to you about?"

"Something she's never asked before, and I was hoping she never would."

"And what would that be?"

"Who her Daddy is." Bridget smiled when she felt Dean's arms tighten. "I'm not really sure how to answer her. I mean I was young, stupid, and more than a lot drunk. Of course I shouldn't have been drunk. I, in no way, was old enough to be drinking."

"What are you going to tell her?" Dean's words whispered across her neck.

"How am I supposed to explain to a six year old that her Mommy has no clue who her Daddy is?" Bridget pushed out of Dean's arms and started pacing. "I mean I knew she would ask one day. But not when she's six. Maybe twelve or thirteen. Old enough to understand her Mommy made a wonderful mistake she wouldn't change if she could. Then maybe when she was eighteen or nineteen I would explain what happened. That I snuck out of the house with a horrible fake ID. Got into a bar because the bouncer was too busy looking at my chest, and not the fake ID. Likewise the bartender." Bridget let out a weak laugh. "Man I sound like a total slut. Yeah Izzy, I flirted with just about every guy there that night. I have no idea which one ended up being your father."

"What did he look like?"

Bridget shrugged. "Handsome I guess. I honestly don't remember much of anything. I remember he was nice. Unlike the others, he didn't grab my ass. His kiss was amazing. Of course that could be my boozed memory making it that way. The weirdest part was I woke up in my own bed. I have absolutely no memory of returning home." Bridget turned and looked at Dean. "I was dating a guy at the time. When he found out he dropped me like a hot potato, then spread the word that I was easy. For a couple months I had guys throwing themselves at me. That is until I started showing. The guy at the bar was my first. I had this old fashioned idea of waiting until I was married." Bridget laughed turning away from Dean again. "So much for that."

Her breath caught when strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against a solid chest. "How about you tell her the truth."

Bridget laughed. "Were you listening? She's six I can't tell her that her mother…"

"You tell her, her mother met her father. Things happened, but they couldn't be together." Dean kissed her neck slowly moving up to her ear, where he whispered. "Now they can."

Her mind was spinning and it took a little while for his words to register. She finally spun around and looked up into sparkling green eyes. "What?" Was all she could get out.

Smiling Dean leaned over and kissed her. Their foreheads still touching he said. "It could have been me. Hell for all I know it was me. I've been in bars since I was sixteen. Picking girls up just as long."

"But Dean."

"No buts." Dean said placing his finger on her lips. "Sure we could do a blood test and prove it. But the results wouldn't change how I feel about her, or you. So tell her the truth. Her father is right here."

"Dean you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Dean kissed her again then held her close. "I'm not letting you go again, or our daughter."

Bridget tried to argue, but really didn't want to.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again my wonderful readers.**

 **I am SO sorry this is late. First I was having problems with the site. Then I was having problems with the chapter. I finally got everything I wanted said, said. Also this story is quickly coming to an end. This is in fact the next to last chapter. If everything goes well the last chapter will be posted later this week.**

 **Now on with the story. Warning there be a lot of feels ahead.**

The next few days passed in a blur. With his family, and Willow's help Sam finally started coming to terms with everything that happened. Willow continued to hint at the fact that Sam's powers might have nothing to do with the demon blood. But this subject was the one thing Sam refused to talk about. Isabel was over the moon to find out that Dean was her Daddy. Every chance she got she would call him Daddy, making Dean grin like a Cheshire cat.

One night Sam decided he was going to get up early and make breakfast. He'd never really been a morning person, much to his father's frustrations. So he set an alarm to make sure he was up before anyone else. When the alarm went off Dean grumbled and rolled over.

"Go back to sleep." Sam whispered.

"Duh."

Sam smiled. He quickly dressed and headed down stairs. He'd insisted on going shopping the day before so he was sure to have something for everyone. As he got started cooking Sam loved how normal he felt.

"Morning Uncle Sammy." Isabel said, causing Sam to jump and knock off the milk carton. But instead of hitting the ground the carton hovered in the air, before Sam grabbed it and placed it back on the counter. He looked at the girl who was grinning at him from ear to ear. Sam had to admit when she smiled like that he could easily see his big brother.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that little lady."

"I missed the squeaky stair this morning." Isabel said proudly.

"So you did." Sam helped her up on her stool. "Is everyone else up?"

"Yep."

Sam noticed a concerned look cross the girls face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Izzy." Sam turned her to face him. "Did something happen? Did you have another nightmare? You know you need to talk about those."

Isabel shook her head. "No Uncle Sammy I didn't have a nightmare. But Aunt Piper did, I think. She was up a lot last night." Isabel looked behind her toward the stairs. "I think I heard her crying."

Sam kissed the top of his nieces head. "Maybe Aunt Piper had a bad dream. I'll talk to her after breakfast okay?"

"Okay."

Sam put it in the back of his mind and focused on having a family breakfast. The room was soon full of laughter, and praise for Sam's cooking. Sam noticed Dean glance at the one empty chair. They both knew their father couldn't stay in one place for too long. After all he was on a mission to find what killed their mother. After everything that happened both boys understood that better.

Bobby insisted that he and Dean clean up. So Sam went in search of Piper. He found her in her room looking out the window. Leaning against the doorframe Sam watched her. She absently twisted a hair around her finger as she bit her bottom lip.

"It's not nice to stare Winchester." Piper said not turning around.

"I'm not staring, I'm watching. There's a small difference."

Piper turned slightly a smile playing across her lips. "Very small." She then turned back to looking out the window.

"What's so interesting outside?" Sam asked as he stepped into the room.

"Just watching for Willow." Piper said with a shrug. She finally turned and looked at Sam. "Breakfast was wonderful. I didn't know you could cook."

"That's because I had someone else to cook for me." Sam smiled.

Piper blushed and turned back to looking out the window. Sam moved closer. "Is everything okay? Isabel told me you had a bad night."

"Just a little upset stomach." Piper said. "Nothing to worry about."

"You should talk to Willow about it."

Piper heard the concern in Sam's voice and smiled. "I already have. She's going to bring me something." The sound of tires crunching on the gravel had Piper looking back out the window. "And there she is." Piper hurried by Sam and down the stairs. She rushed out the front door and meet Willow as the retired nurse got out of her car. When Sam reached the door he saw the older woman hand Piper a bag. Willow said something. Piper shook her head, Willow frowned but said nothing else.

Willow followed Piper into the house and smiled brightly at Sam. "Piper told me you fixed breakfast. Let me know next time and I'll get here earlier."

Sam laughed. "Deal."

Clapping her hands Willow looked around and said. "So I was thinking of doing things a little differently today. I've talked to all of you individually, today I'd like us all to talk together."

"If you start singing I'm out." Dean said sitting down on the couch. Isabel came over and climbed onto his lap.

Willow nodded. "Duly noted. Now how about everyone take a seat. And don't you think for one second you're getting out of this Bobby Singer. Sit."

Bobby grumbled but sat down. Bridget sat next to Dean, Piper beside her. Sam was the only one that stayed standing. Willow was used to this, so didn't push him.

"So where are we going to start?" Bridget asked.

Willow pulled a chair over and sat down so she was facing the family. "Actually I was hoping to start with the youngest one." Willow looked at the little girl. "Isabel is there anything you want to say. Maybe something that you've been holding in that you want your family to know. Something that maybe is troubling you, or upsetting you."

Isabel looked around at the grownups. All eyes were on her, and she felt a little nervous. This was the first time anyone asked her what she was thinking. She looked at Willow who was smiling warmly. Taking a deep breath Isabel said.

"I really don't have anything. I have a Mommy and Daddy. I have an Aunt and Uncle. I even have two Grandpas." The girl shrugged, then smiled brightly. "I'm great."

Willow's smile grew and she nodded. "Well if you think of anything else you just speak right up."

"Okay." Isabel laid her head over on Dean's shoulder a happy content smile on her face.

"Who wants to go next?" Willow glanced at Sam. She wasn't really surprised he wasn't saying anything. "Bobby, how about you?"

Bobby thought a minute before looking up at Sam. "I do want to say one thing. Before your Daddy left he and I had a long talk." Sam looked at Bobby. Bobby stood and walked over to Sam. "No matter what happened, no matter what you're able to do now, none of that has changed one important thing. We both love you. And believe it or not John couldn't be prouder of you. Neither of us are sure we could have lived through half the things you did."

Sam gave Bobby a small smile. "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby pulled Sam into a hug before stepping away. Before he sat back down he looked back at Sam. "Oh and one more thing. If you ever think of ending it again…" Bobby sighed shifting his hat. "Come talk to me or your brother."

"Yes sir."

Willow brushed a tear away. "Bobby you may not say a lot, but damn when you do, you say enough."

Bobby blushed and shrugged.

"Okay who's next?"

Bridget raised her hand, Willow smiled and nodded. Standing Bridget walked over to stand in front of Sam. She opened her mouth a few times, then threw her arms around him and hugged him. Sam returned her hug also at a loss for words. Bridget kissed his cheek before stepping back and smiling at him. She then walked back over and sat back down.

This was everything Willow was hoping it would be. She could clearly see Sam was finally understanding how much he truly meant to these people. Of course Sam wasn't the only one that needed healing. "Dean you want to chime in."

"There's nothing for me to say." Dean looked up at Sam. "Sammy knows how I feel."

"What about Piper?" Willow asked. "Have you talked to her?"

"I talk to her all the time." Dean said not turning his head.

"But have you really talked to her?" Willow pushed.

"Willow don't." Piper whispered, looking down at her lap.

Dean sat forward and looked over at Piper. "Am I missing something?" He looked at Bridget, who gave him a small nod. She looked at Piper then up at Sam. It took Dean a few heartbeats before it clicked. "Wait a minute. "You don't think that I…You couldn't possibly think I would…" Shifting Isabel to the couch, Dean dropped to his knees before Piper. "Please tell me you don't think I blame you."

"Dean I…" Piper kept her head down.

Dean gently took Piper's face in his hands and lifted it so she had to look at him. "I'm going to say this just once. Sam would have been taken no matter what. If you had been there, or not. They might have even taken another girl, knowing Sam would have done anything to keep an innocent safe. But understand this one very important thing. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have my baby brother back." Piper choked back a sob as tears filled her eyes. "Sam might have known I would find him, but you kept him focused. His love for you kept him alive. For that I owe you a debt I will never be able to repay. You are my family now and forever." Dean smiled brushing a tear away. "And you know how I feel about my family."

Piper smiled and nodded. Dean raised and kissed her forehead. When he returned to his seat Isabel hugged him tight and Bridget laid her head over on his shoulder.

Willow dabbed tears from her eyes. "My you gentlemen sure know how to just lay it all out there." After taking a few calming breaths Willow looked at Piper then Sam. "Well perhaps this has been enough for today."

"No." Piper whispered. "I need to say something."

"Piper honey you don't have to." Willow said sitting forward.

Shaking her head Piper looked around the room. Her eyes landed on her niece and she gasped. "I…I…"

Bobby stood. "I think Izzy and I have cared and shared enough. Come on squirt, you and me are going for ice cream, sprinkles and all."

"Are you going to get sprinkles too Grandpa Bobby?"

"I just might." Bobby took the girls hand and they left the room.

Once they heard the front door slam shut Willow said. "All right Piper dear, the floor is all yours, say just as much as you want to."

Nodding Piper looked at Sam. "I know you still think that my feelings for you are connected to that potion they forced down me. Rahab told me that the potion was a one-time thing. That's why I had to keep taking it. I tried to explain to him that I wasn't necessary, but he said he was following orders." Piper stood and took a few steps toward Sam. "I started falling for you the moment you walked into the store. I mean come on you are gorgeous. Then when I started to get to know you I was completely lost. You were funny, and sweet, and kind. Just about everything a girl could possibly want. After we kissed, I was totally lost."

"Piper you just think that the potion didn't…" Sam's eyes instantly flicked to the scar on the side of Piper's neck. "I…"

Piper took Sam's hand and placed it on the scar. "You asked me more than once why I didn't hate you. Do you remember what I said?" Sam slowly nodded. "I have to know Sam do you feel the same about me?"

"I can't imagine my life without you." Sam whispered a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Willow tell them." Piper said glancing back at the older woman. "Tell them everything."

"If you're sure." Willow said, Piper nodded as she turned back to face Sam. "Very well. When Piper first came to me she begged me to do something. I refused. The next week she begged again. Again I refused. After the third time begging and refusing she stopped. I was afraid she'd done something rash. I was beyond relieved to find out she'd changed her mind."

"What did she want?" Bridget asked looking at her sister.

"She wanted me to end her pregnancy." Willow answered bluntly.

Sam gasped as he looked down. "You…" With one hand still covering the scar, Sam's other hand slowly moved to cover her stomach. It was then he noticed she'd been wearing bigger shirts, and dresses. His hand now felt her rounded stomach.

"It's not too late." Piper said covering his hand with hers. "I talked to a clinic and…"

Piper's words were cut off by Sam's lips. He held her close kissing her deeply. When they finally had to separate to gasp for breath Sam said.

"Lose the clinics number. Willow is the only one that will get close to you and our baby."

The smile that came to Piper's lips took what little breath Sam had away. "Our baby."

"Our wonderful, special, loved, and wanted baby." Sam said pulling her into another kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my wonderful readers.**

 **So here it is the end of this story. A big huge thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I hope you enjoy the end, as much as you did the rest of the story.**

 **Starting Monday I will be posting some one-shots that are connected to my story Family, it will be called Family Days. I will also start posting the sequel to Family soon after, I haven't decided on a name for it just yet. If you haven't read the original Family there will be a small overview of the characters at the beginning of both Family Days and the sequel.**

 **Again thank you for reading this story, and I hope to see you all again.**

Dean let out a string of curses as his prey disappeared from site. If there was one thing he hated most it was hunting for anything at night, especially in the woods. Listening Dean tried to figure which way the thing went. When the sound of scuffling then a strangled scream came to him, he took off. Coming into a clearing he found his not so little brother in a wrestling match. For a split second Dean thought he was going to have to step in, but as fast as the thought came it was gone as Sam flipped and the vampire went flying off of him. Getting to his feet Sam faced the vampire.

"Getting tired Winchester?" The vampire spat out as it stood.

"Not even close." Sam said smiling.

The vampire's fangs slowly descended making it's smile that much more eerie. "I wasn't talking to you."

Sam heard a scream and turned in time to see another vampire grabbing Dean from behind. Another one stood before him, Dean's weapons laid nearby forgotten.

"You might be able to get me, but my brother's will tear your brother to shreds in the meantime."

Sam looked at his brother who of course was completely calm. The two locked eyes and Sam saw the slight flick of Dean's eyes. Sam slowly nodded as he returned his focus to the vampire before him. The vampire had taken a step toward Sam, his hands held out to his side to show he was unarmed. Well of everything but his fangs.

"Everyone knows the Winchester brothers have one major weakness." The vampire pointed at Sam then Dean. "Each other. Right now you are trying to figure out how you can save your brother, and still off the big bad monsters."

Sam smiled causing the vampire to hesitate. "Actually I was wandering why vampires talked so much." Raising the machete so the light from the moon flashed off it. "The last one actually tried to bribe us."

"With no luck." Dean chimed in.

The next few seconds happened so fast even the vampire had trouble tracking. In a flash the machete in Sam's hand was flying through the air and slicing through the neck of the vampire standing before Dean. The handle landed in Dean's hand, as he head butted the one holding him. As the vampire staggered back Dean twirled and separated his head from his body. The vampire closest to Sam turned to attack him, to freeze when he saw a large knife in Sam's hand.

"How?"

"You don't know all our secrets." Sam said before slicing the vampires head off. Sam's head spun and he stumbled slightly, dropping the knife onto the dried leaves. His hands went to his head trying to calm the pain that threatened to erupt, but it was no use he crumbled to the ground with a soft moan.

"Sammy." Dean was instantly there, cradling his little brother's head on his lap. "Come on Sammy."

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Are you okay?"

Dean laughed. "I'm fine, maybe a cracked rib and a few new bruises, but fine. How are you?"

"My head hurts." Sam reached up and touched under his nose. Looking at his hand he smiled. "But hey no blood, so bonus."

Shaking his head Dean stood and helped his brother to his feet. Sam swayed slightly but Dean was there letting him lean on him. "You over did it. You should have just got me the damn blade, I could have gotten both of them."

"Ove of them had a death grip on your arms. The only reason he let you go slightly was because of the shook of seeing the blade fly through the air."

"Stop talking." Dean said when Sam weaved a little to much and he almost lost his hold of him. "In the car, we're already at least three hours late."

"Not the first time." Sam said trying hard to walk on his own. Unfortunately his head was spinning so bad he had to keep closing his eyes. "You want me to drive?"

"How, by osmoses?" Dean grumbled opening the passenger door. "Get in Sasquatch."

Sam did as his brother ordered, laying his head back on the seat. In his mind he traced his brother's actions. Toss the bodies in the pre-dug hole, salt and burn. Scan area make sure nothing of theirs was left behind. Put weapons in the trunk. Get behind the wheel.

"I'm sorry."

Dean sighed, as he turned to face his brother. "I'm not mad. Honest. You just have to be more careful. We don't know what might happen if you over use your powers."

"I don't use them that much."

"No just every time my ass is in danger." Dean faced forward and started the car. "And let's face it that's a lot."

Sam laughed then groaned holding his head. "It's not so much that I used my powers as I didn't really get any sleep last night."

"I know Sammy." And Dean did know. Last night had been a bad night for Sam. For both of them. "Unfortunately nightmares come with this job."

"Last night had nothing to do with the job." Sam whispered.

"Yeah I know." Dean put the car in gear. "Let's head home."

Sam just gave a small nod as he laid his head over on the cool window. The roar of the car made Sam smile a little. She may be Dean's car, but to Sam she was always safe, and comforting. He knew Dean was being careful as they headed back toward the main road. Sam must have drifted off, because the next thing he knew his brother was gently shaking him. Sam weakly pushed his hands away.

"I'll just sleep here."

"Nope." Dean took ahold of Sam's arm and pulled him out of the car. "The last time I left you in the car you complained about your neck for weeks. Not to mention I don't want to have to deal with the little lady."

Sam opened his eyes to see Dean had driven all the way home. Or at least what they were calling home right now. It was summer so Piper and Bridget had decided to rent a cabin on a lake. At first the brothers had argued, but in the end the girls won. They always did.

Dean helped Sam into the cabin. Sam nodded toward the couch. Reluctantly Dean helped him to the couch and once he was stretched out placed a light blanket over him.

"Don't wake Piper." Sam whispered.

"Your funeral." Dean patted Sam's legs, then headed toward his own bed.

Sam relaxed slightly, as he breathed in the familiar that the cabin had become. He was just starting to drift off when he felt something. At first he wasn't sure what it was. Slowly his senses kicked in and he said.

"Gillian Deana Winchester why aren't you in bed."

Hearing a soft sniff Sam opened his eyes and looked at his three year old daughter. The bunny she held in her arms needed to be washed again. The girl's hair was a tangle of knots. Her nightshirt was inside out and backwards. She sniffed again and held the bunny tighter.

"Bad dream?"

The girl nodded wiping at her nose with the back of her hand. Smiling Sam shifted and held his arm out. The girl climbed onto the couch snuggling into her father's arms.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"Black eyes." Was all the girl said.

Kissing the back of her head, Sam held her tighter. "I know baby."

"Head hurt Daddy?"

"A little."

"Tell Mommy."

"Later sleep first."

Gillian nodded closing her eyes. Sam focused on the soft breathing of his daughter. Like her mother, Gillian kept Sam human. The ache had slowly faded replaced with a love Sam truly never thought he would feel. Closing his eyes he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
